Welcome to Slender Mansion
by gotosleeplove
Summary: Running for her life, a girl finds herself being chased by Slenderman. On her run, she stumbles upon a mansion in the middle of the woods, unaware that it is Slender Mansion. Seeking refuge, she enters, not knowing of the other inhabitants that lurk inside. Slender X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Here I was, running through the forest in the middle of the night, nothing but a flashlight guiding my way. It shook viciously, not offering much help as I barreled forward, my breaths pants as I fought to breathe. My lungs burned as I pushed forward, tree limbs scraping me as I went.

He was behind me. Never look back. Never turn around. Just keep going forward. I had seven out of eight of the damn papers, only one more to find. Just one. If I make it out, Carter was getting the cuss out of a life time for talking me into this. Little did he know that it was much more than old stories. Just a nice fun dare for me to go into the forest at night, the forest that was said to be haunted by Slenderman. I snorted at the thought, but now, it didn't seem so funny.

First walking into the depths of the trees, going further inside until I saw a piece of paper on a tree. It read, "Don't look back." I shrugged, taking it and shoving it into my bag. I kept walking, until I stumbled upon another piece of paper. That's when I made the mistake of turning my head, seeing him standing among the trees. Knowing then, it was not just scary stories, I grabbed the paper and ran. Now, here I was, running for my life as static blurred in my ears.

Just keep going straight, I coaxed myself. This forest had to end somewhere. I just hoped I'd reach that somewhere before it was too late. I felt eyes glued on my back, but I refused to turn around again. I wasn't going to look at the faceless man again. I continued, my legs burning as I forced myself forward, ramming into trees as I went due to my shaking flashlight.

Suddenly, the ground was flying towards my face; something wrapping around my ankle and tripping me. My hands flew in front of me, blocking my face as I hit the ground. The breath was knocked out of me as dirt stung in my eyes. Leaves crackled as I pushed myself up. As quick as I could, I flipped around, seeing something black and slimy wrapped around my ankle. It was no mere rock or limb I had tripped over. It was a tentacle that protruded from his back, snaking around my ankle until it went numb. It coiled around, leaving a sticky substance anywhere it touched, staining my jeans. In pure horror, I viciously jerked my ankle back, trying my best to pull it away. It was all fruitless attempts. The faceless man walked forward, taking his sweet time as tears poured down my face.

This was it. I was going to die. He knelt in front of me, cocking his featureless face, appearing to stare into the depths of my soul. Even though he was missing his eyes. I sobbed, my heart pounding out of my chest. The static was even worse in my ears at that moment. A ripping sound assaulted my ears as I watched what appeared to be a jagged mouth stretch across his face. My stomach dropped as he smiled, his pointed teeth looking oh so unfriendly as drool hung down from the serrated teeth. A wicked cackle broke through his mouth, the salty smell of blood and decay filling my nose. Without thinking, my hand shoved into my pocket, pulling out my pocket knife. I flicked my wrist, freeing the blade, then slammed it down on his tentacle. A screech broke through his jagged mouth as I pushed myself up, starting to run again. Go damn it! Run! He was really going to kill you now!

"Masky! Hoodie! Stop her," a raspy growl roared behind me.

Masky? Hoodie? Who were they? That's when I saw something in the distance. It looked like… a house? A house! I saw light coming through a window. Thank god! Then I noticed, it was no mere house. More like a mansion. But that was besides the point. It was shelter.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice suddenly hissed, a hand grabbing my shoulder, forcing me to stop.

It was a boy, I supposed. He was wearing a beige hoodie, and a mask. The mask was pure white, besides the black lips and eyebrows that were arched above the eye holes. Ruffled brown hair stuck out of the top. Behind this boy, was another figure. This one had the hood up on his hoodie, his face hidden. A knife twirled in his hand. The figure looked up, pure blackness inside the hood. Even though my flashlight shone on them, I still couldn't see his face.

"Fuck you," I spat, jerking my knife towards his hand, cutting him slightly.

He hissed, jerking his hand back as I broke into a full fledge sprint to the mansion. I was going to make it. I had to. I heard feet stomping behind me, trying to catch up. Twigs snapping, leaves crunching. Vicious snarls ripping through all of their mouths. I was so close… Nearly flying up the stairs, I rammed into the door, banding as loud as I could.

"Help! Someone please, open the door! Help me!" I screamed, slamming my fists against the door. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, my body shaking and numb.

I looked back to see the two boys and Slenderman advancing on me. No time to wait. I had to get in. I twisted the doorknob, seeing to my luck it was unlocked. I bustled inside, slamming the door behind me, then proceeded to run down the hall. Only to come to an abrupt stop.

The first thing I saw was a boy throwing knives at the wooden fireplace, trying to hit the same spot as before. His white hoodie was bloodstained along with the knife he was throwing. His black shaggy hair covered most of his face, but I could make out the large smile etched onto it, and his wide, eye-lidless eyes. A small girl and boy were on the floor, the boy seeming bored as he played a game with the small child. The girl's hair was curled and tangled, and her eyes a shocking bright green. Her nightdress was a faded pink with something stitched on it. The boy who looked like Link from Zelda appeared to be a demonic elf. His eyes were pitch black and small red dots were his pupils. A boy was sitting on the couch, a laptop on his lap. A blue mask covered his face, black holes where his eyes should be with a black tar-like substance dripping from them. His brown hair was ruffled above the mask. Last in sight was a girl sitting alone in a chair, reading a book. She was wearing a mask as well, the eyes black like the other guy's. Black lips were turned up into a small slight smile as well on the mask. Long, curly, black tendrils of hair fell down her shoulders, matching the black of her dress.

Where was I? Who were these people? They all immediately looked up, dumbstruck. Before I could blink, they were all standing. The boy with the white hoodie grabbed his knife, a hysterical laugh breaking through his deformed lips. The little girl's eyes began to glow brighter, blood starting to drip down her face. The small boy's eyes began to drip blood, his nails growing into sharp talons. The boy on the couch dropped his laptop, a scalpel falling down his sleeve, into his hand. His mask was lifted a bit, showing his razor teeth; saliva dripping down his chin and onto the floor. The other girl's book was thrown to the floor, a knife raised in her hand. My heart was hammering as my eyes widened. Slowly I backed away, tears uncontrollably rolling down my cheeks.

"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" the Link-look-alike chuckled.

"Do you want to play?" the little girl asked, a sweet innocent look on her face. The malice behind her smile was easy to spot.

"No, Sally," the boy with the white hoodie laughed, staring at me with his unclosing eyes. "She needs to go to sleep."

A sob broke through my lips as I continued to back to the door, ramming into something. Or I should say someone. I turned to face the tall body of a man, wearing a nice black suit with a red tie. Slenderman stood before me, the two boys from before flanking his sides. His jagged mouth appeared to smile as he laughed, tauntingly.

"Welcome to Slender Mansion."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paralyzed with fear, I just stood there, a mask of horror on my face. There was nothing left that I could possibly do. This was the end. Standing in a room with eight people ready to kill me.

"Just get it over with," I growled through clenched teeth.

Slenderman cocked his head, the slightly concaved areas where his eyes should be shifting, until it appeared as though he was confused.

"What?" he asked, his voice not as menacing as before.

"I know I'm about to die. Just get it over with," I repeated, crossing my arms. What the hell did he think I was talking about?

"Can I do it?" the boy with the white hoodie yelled, too excited.

"No, it should be me," the little girl giggled.

"Boss," one of the boys flanking him started, appearing hesitant.

"Yes, Masky," Slenderman replied, appearing to be frustrated. His jagged mouth closed, leaving his face featureless like before.

"No one has ever made it into the mansion alive before."

"Yes, and?"

"She could be a proxy, don't you think? Or possibly even be one of us. Hell, making it in here proved herself to me," he chuckled. "I mean, she pulled a knife on you and me, and still made it to the mansion. I see potential."

A proxy? One of them? Neither sounded appealing. Slenderman stood still, one of his hands reaching to his chin, stroking it. Deep in thought, he stared at me. Then, he leaned down until he was at my eye level.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"…Aribella," I replied, my hands shaking at my sides.

"Miss, I'm prepared to offer you a deal," he spoke, his voice now velvety soft. No longer the menacing growl. It calmed me down a bit, but I still had to remember where I was. "Either we kill you on spot now. Or, I can escort you to Zalgo, and you return as one of us."

"Who's Zalgo? And… one of you?" I whispered, my voice breaking off.

"I will explain who Zalgo is, if you accept. And yes, one of us. A killer. It is kill or be killed, I'm afraid." Humor laced his words, but they were meant to be terrifying.

I stared at my feet, not knowing what to do. Could I buy myself some time? Is that even possible at this moment?

"Could I… have some time to think about this? It's a big decision, after all," I mumbled, my face flushed.

"Slenderman let me kill her now!" the boy in the white hoodie growled, his knife raised.

"Jeffrey, that is enough!" Slenderman yelled, causing me to flinch. "And, my dear, I will grant you some time to deliberate. You must stay in the mansion, however, unless one of us goes with you to your destination. And that must have an important reason behind it, why you must go. You have one week. As for all of you," he sighed, turning to the group behind me, "No harm is to go to Miss Aribella. In fact, even if she does decline after a week, she is my responsibility."

I heard multiple sighs and curses behind me, as my shoulders relaxed. I was going to live. For now. "Thank you," I whispered, out of unmoving lips.

"Do not  
thank me yet," Slenderman murmured, his voice lower. "Now, would you care for a tour of the mansion since you shall be living here?" he asked, his voice returning to velvet.

"Yes," I nodded. I didn't need to be getting on his bad side. There was still the slim possibility that I could escape before the weeks end. It's possible…

He offered his arm, as the two boys… Masky and Hoodie… walked over to the other group. I hesitated, fear still welling up inside me. He was being polite, and a gentleman now… was this a trick?

"There is no need to fear, Miss Aribella," he chuckled, it seeming as though his cheeks rose. Was he smiling?

"O-okay," I stuttered, taking his arm.

He appeared shorter than before. I could swear he was nearly ten feet tall when he was in the forest. Now it was more like seven or eight. Well, he was Slenderman. I wouldn't be surprised if he could alter his height depending on where he was.

He began to take me around the mansion, showing me each room. Like I was going to remember… this place was huge. I must admit, he did have good taste. Everything was elegant and old fashioned. Fireplaces were in most of the rooms, beautiful furniture littered around. Fine fabrics on the seats and chandeliers hung on the ceilings. Old paintings hung on the walls, not one dull or boring. There was even a library, books filling each shelf that went to the ceiling. A small couch was in the corner with a light, for anyone who wanted to sit back and read.

Finally, we started along a long hallway.

"These are where all of the bedrooms are, apart from mine," he replied.

"Heh, it's like a hotel," I chuckled.

"You could say that. All of the entities considered what is called 'creepypastas' have a home here whenever they need one. They can come and go as they please." I didn't reply. He walked me to a door, opening it. "This shall be your room for the time being," his velvet voice whispered.

I walked in, gasping at the sight. It was beautiful, just like all of the rest of the rooms. A large bed laid to the right, small mahogany tables at its sides. A small lamp laid on one, the other left bare. A large wooden vanity sat against the wall in front of the bed, a fancy looking stool sitting in front of it. A door was next to the vanity, and one beside the bed. One went to a bathroom and the other to a closet, I presumed.

"This room is for new guests. The others that live here have theirs customized to their liking. If you decide to stay with us, you may decorate however you like."

I nodded, walking into the room. I sat on the bed, Slenderman still looming in the doorway.

"Um… who are all the others here? What are they like?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Besides the fact that they are killers, hmm?" Slenderman chuckled. He lowered his head, entering the room. "Alright. The one you saw earlier with the white sweatshirt is Jeffrey, or as the others call him, Jeff. He, of course, gets angered rather easily. It is better you do not smart mouth him to his negative remarks, no matter how much you would like to. I should know," he chuckled. "It would just be better that way. The woman with the black hair and mask is Jane. She is rather arrogant and cocky. If she is rude, I would not push too far, but she is far more in control of her temper than Jeffrey. You should not have a problem with Benjamin or Sally. They are the two whom appear younger. Lastly, the man with the blue mask is Jack. He is a rather nice fellow, but he sometimes gets hungry… so be warned. Although under my order, I doubt you should have to worry. And my proxies are no threat since they follow my orders."

I gulped, my eyes watering. I was playing it off well, I had to keep going. Acting calm and collected gave me another week. I couldn't break now. Inside, however, I was ultimately terrified.

"Now that all that is all out of the way, you may do as you please. Do not leave the mansion without supervision," he reminded me. "And if you truly are contemplating going to Zalgo… then it would be best for you to interact with the inhabitants of this mansion. You could learn some valuable information, and I am sure you would become more comfortable. Goodnight, Miss Aribella," he said, his voice warm.

With that, he turned, exiting the room. Right as the door shut, I broke. Tears streamed down my face. I had to get out of here. I had to find away. Not tonight… they have to drop their guard first. But there was no way I wasn't going to see my family again. And I still had to cuss out Carter. But would it even matter if I made it away? Even if I did make it, they would probably find me, then kill me on spot. There probably wouldn't even be a happy ending, but that didn't mean I wasn't willing to try.

So many questioned flowed into my brain. They spared me, due to me making it into the mansion, I guess. How come no one else had? Had no one else come across this mansion in the middle of the forest before? Who was Zalgo? What would he do to me? Tears continued to fall, until I heard a quiet tap on the door. My head snapped up, my heart going rapid in my chest.

"Who is it?" I called, my voice cracking. I quickly dried my tears.

"It's Masky," the person replied. "May I come in?" he asked.

I remembered it was Masky who gave Slenderman the idea to spare me in the first place. He seemed to be one of the nicest people here I guess…

"Sure," I replied, pulling my legs to my chest.

The door slowly opened, Masky entering. He closed the door behind him, holding up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, trying to offer comfort.

I nodded as he dropped his hands. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up," he continued, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Not too well," I replied, honestly.

"Yeah… sorry about that. If you ever need anyone to talk to while you're here, you always have Hoodie and me. I'm sure everyone else will warm up to you, too. Just give them some time."

"That's very sweet," I murmured, not knowing how else to reply. Thank god they all weren't dying to kill me. "I appreciate you offering the idea and giving me some time," I added.

"No problem. I see potential in you, and I know Slenderman does, too," he chuckled. I smiled, although I don't know whether he returned it or not. "Well, alright. Slenderman wanted me to wake you for breakfast, so don't freak out in the morning," he laughed, turning and exiting.

"Okay," I replied as he shut the door. At least it wasn't that Jeff guy that was going to wake me up. I'd probably have a heart attack.

With that, I turned to the bed, pulling down the sheets. I crawled under the cool sheets, after turning out the light. The darkness didn't help my frantic heart, or my shaking. Knowing I was in a mansion filled with serial killers and trying to go to sleep...

Nightmares were inevitable.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?"

Slenderman sighed as Jane started her mouth, right when he entered the room. "Jane, please do not start with me. It has been a long day," he sighed.

"I'm with her on this. You already have two proxies, you don't need another," Ben grumbled, getting more and more frustrated as the moments passed. Sally wouldn't let him quit playing a game with her. Blood was dried and crusty on his face, but he didn't bother wiping it off.

"Who claimed I was going to make her a proxy?" Slenderman chuckled, crossing his arms. "In fact, I do not remember giving her that option. She will become one of you, if anything."

Jeff was flicking his knife, wood chipping off the fireplace. "I can't stand to be under the same roof as a human and unable to kill them!" he hissed, his knife flying forward.

"Jeffrey, please act like you have a small amount of decency." Slenderman shook his head. "If it were you in her shoes, I bet you would be very grateful to have this opportunity. She does not need to worry about you killing her in her sleep."

Jeff growled, grabbed his knife, then stalked out of the room. Slenderman shook his head, seeing Masky was still missing.

"Hoodie, can you see that he goes to his room and does not try to harm Miss Aribella?" he sighed.

Hoodie nodded, turning and exiting the room. He had wanted to go find Masky anyway. Going down the dark halls, he finally found some figures in the distance. Once he saw it was Jeff and Masky, he broke into a run. This couldn't be good.

"Move," Jeff growled, his knife raised.

"I'm not letting you in there, Jeff. Back the fuck off," Masky hissed.

With that, Hoodie dashed beside his fellow proxy, knife raised.

"Ah, the silent killer," Jeff chuckled, mocking Hoodie. "You two have to realize by now that you're no match for me." A psychotic laugh broke through his lips that they were so used to hearing.

"No," Masky chuckled quietly. "But he most certainly is."

Right as the words passed Masky's lips, two tentacles wrapped around Jeff's ankles, pulling his feet out from under him. Slenderman lifted him in the air, until Jeff was hanging upside down, staring at him. His jagged mouth was ripped open, his pointed teeth bared.

"If you have not forgotten, Jeffrey, you are under my roof. And that means you do as I say. Yet you disobey me?" His voice was raspy and low now, sounding demonic. Jeff spat in his face, his cut smile growing larger. Slenderman chuckled, wiping it off. "I guess you need to be punished then, as always. You need to learn how to listen to me. Miss Aribella will not be harmed by you."

With that, he turned, going down the hall with a cursing Jeff hanging behind him.

"His ass is getting beat," Masky laughed, turning to Hoodie. "I'm sure glad you two came. That would have been an ugly fight," he sighed. Hoodie nodded. "I mean, after all, she was Slenderman's prey first. She wasn't Jeff's in the first place. Ah well. As Slenderman's proxies, we have to make sure his prey remains his."

Hoodie nodded once again, saying nothing. They walked down the hall, hearing loud crashes in one room they passed. Jeff really was getting his ass handed to him…

* * *

**Please review :3 Lemme know what ya think c:**


	3. Chapter 3

I flew up from the bed when a knock came from the door. Tired as I was, I got up. I barely slept that night… but who could blame me?

"I'm up," I murmured, drowsy.

"Okay, breakfast is in ten minutes," Masky called from outside the door.

I stretched, walking over to the closet. Of course, no clothing was inside. Well, that figures. I walked to the vanity, finding a hairbrush at least. I stared at myself in the mirror, my green eyes appearing drained. In fact, I looked like death. My face was paler than usual, my shoulders slumping. A frown dominant on my face. I sighed, then finished brushing the knotted tendrils of my black hair. Feeling as ready as I'd ever be, I walked out. Peeking around the corner, I started along the hall… then cursed when I got to its end. How was I supposed to know where to go?

Still willing to try, I maneuvered around the mansion, hoping to just magically come across the kitchen. I wandered, slowly giving up as I walked. Then, I ran right into someone. I gasped, looking up to see Slenderman.

"I-I'm sorry, I got lost," I stuttered, afraid I was going to be castigated.

"No worries, my dear. I figured as much, due to my proxy being unable to follow a simple direction," he sighed. "I told him to escort you to the kitchen, not just to wake you up… my apologies."

What a gentleman… perhaps I shouldn't judge a book by its cover… Then again, he could still kill me at any moment.

"It's fine," I chuckled, my voice so very small.

He offered his arm, and this time I took it without hesitation. It was strange hearing him talk without a mouth. But I guess he only showed it when he wanted to scare someone.

"How did you sleep, Miss Aribella?" he asked.

I looked up at him, biting my lip. "Not very well," I replied, honestly. "Were there people outside my room last night? Right after Masky left and I dosed off, I thought I heard something."

His face contorted, showing he was confused. "So that is where Masky ran off to. And regrettably, something did happen out there. I would not worry too much," he whispered, his velvet voice trying to soothe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. Then it hit me. "Someone tried to come kill me, didn't they," I murmured, bleakly. I was so going to die here.

"Masky and Hoodie held him off until I arrived. I assure you, they learned their lesson and it wont happen again." His cheek bones raised, showing he was smiling. I returned it, halfheartedly.

We entered the kitchen, everyone gathered around the table. Although breakfast was not on everyone's plate… specifically keyed at the man who I guessed to be Jack. My stomach dropped at what appeared to be an organ on his plate, blood seeping out and pooling below it. His mask was raised a bit, drool hanging down from his teeth as he grabbed his utensils. Everyone else had bacon, eggs and toast on their plates. For monsters, they had at least some normal customs.

Slenderman walked to an empty chair, sliding it back for me to sit in. I smiled slightly, taking my seat. He sat at my left at the head of the table, and Masky was on my right. At least I was next to the two I was most comfortable with. That's when I looked up and saw… a not so friendly face. The one with the white hoodie… Jim? I think that's what his name was… He was glaring at me, or more or less trying to. His lidless eyes seemed as though they were trying to narrow, but failing. He was frowning, but his cut smile still made him look like he was smiling. I did notice some bruises beginning to blossom on his cheek bone and under his chin, plus the small scratches on him.

"There's no need to glare at me like that, Jim," I mumbled.

A few laughs started around the table; even Slenderman was chuckling to himself. Jim just seemed to get angrier. Was what I said that funny?

"You mean Jeff?" Masky laughed

…Oh. Well that explains some things. "Oops."

Jeff just looked beyond pissed. He lifted his knife out of his pocket, slamming it into the table.

"Damn it, Jeffrey!" Slenderman growled, his mouth ripping open. I tried to look away. "Quit cutting up my furniture!"

"She called me Jim!" he yelled. What a child. "Everyone is supposed to know my beautiful name along with my beautiful face. She needs to go to sleep already."

"One more time and you are going to leave this mansion," Slenderman snarled. Everyone was silent.

Jeff just scarfed down the rest of his food, stood up and stalked away. I frowned, cowering back in the chair. Nice way to wake up.

"If you haven't realized yet, new chick, he's basically not even there in the head anymore," the girl chuckled. "I'm Jane," she added, I guessed to prevent me from messing up her name too.

Thank god someone else was deciding to be hospitable! "I can see that," I chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Jane."

"You can borrow some of my clothes this week since you wont have any. If you decide to become one of us, though, you'll have to find your own," she stated.

"Thanks," I replied, grateful. I didn't want to stay in these dirty clothes. My run last night through the woods left them ripped and dirt stained.

Jane was very careful when she ate, barely lifting her mask when she took a bite. So careful to not let anyone see. Hmm. Well, Slenderman said she had a temper, too… but I haven't seen it quite yet. I don't think I really want to, either. For the rest of my breakfast, I ate in silence.

"So, Miss Aribella, I meant to inform you earlier of the guests that will be arriving," Slenderman started, leaning back in his chair. Shit, more of them were coming? "Laughing Jack and the Rake will be arriving within the day. They were supposed to arrive last night, which was why you managed to get inside the mansion. You see, the mansion lies within a parallel dimension that only I can control. That is why it has been unnoticed for so long. You got really lucky with your timing," he chuckled. "If Jack and the Rake were not expected, you would not have seen the mansion. Just trees. It was opened for them," he explained.

Well, that was interesting. Was it plain luck? Or meant to happen? "Is there anything I need to know about Jack and the Rake?"

"Well, first off, you can call each of the Jacks EJ and LJ to avoid confusion. But Laughing Jack… I would not worry at all. He can be a pretty entertaining fellow. If he offers you candy, feel free to take it; it is not poisoned, I assure you," he laughed to himself. Then, he looked completely serious. "Now with the Rake, I want you to avoid him if you can. If not, make sure you have someone accompanying you. Never be alone."

Well that just sounded lovely. Just lovely. "Do I need to worry about Jeff or the Rake more?" I asked.

Like a chorus, everyone around the table said the Rake, even Jack. Chills ran up my spine.

"Jeff is child's play, Aribella," Jane chuckled. "Compared to the Rake, that is. "You'd have to get him very fired up to become competition to the Rake. Like Slenderman, the Rake is a demon. Don't fuck around with him, for sure," she murmured.

I nearly fell out of my seat. Fabulous.

"Don't worry," Masky chuckled, looking over. I could see his blue eyes through the holes in the mask. "It was just a warning to watch your back, just in case. We're all looking out for ya." I wasn't sure, but I thought he smiled.

"Of course," Slenderman agreed.

"Thanks," I breathed, still scared out of my mind.

"This is going to be a lot to explain to LJ," Jack chuckled, finished with his meal. Blood dripped down his chin.

"Well, we have the time. I am sure he will understand," Slenderman replied.

"Yeah. Well, imma go play my video games. I'll catch you guys later," Ben mumbled, standing up.

"Video games?" I nearly yelled in excitement, causing Ben to jump.

The little elf guy turned around, smiling a bit. "Yeah. You play, I guess," he replied. I nodded, finally calming down a bit. "Well, my version of video games is a tad different than yours. But… you can stop by my room later and we can play GTA or something," he grinned, his black eyes not so menacing.

"Okay," I replied, excited that I would at least get to sit back, and relax while playing video games.

"Cool. Someone can show you which room's mine. Glad _someone_ here actually enjoys video games too," he laughed, walking out of the room.

I grinned, finishing my food. "Well, you've won him over now," Masky laughed, standing. "Anyone who likes video games is a friend in his eyes. Other than the video game lovers he's trying to kill, that is." I looked up, confused. "You can ask him about it later," Masky added, brushing it off. Ah well.

I stood up, picking up my plate and utensils, prepared to take them to the kitchen to clean them. I had to be polite… even with killers…

"That will not be necessary, sweetheart. But thank you," Slenderman said, sipping on some coffee some how.

"You sure?" I asked, hesitant.

"Of course."

"Aribella, will you play a game with me?" the little girl asked suddenly, running over to me.

"Sally…" Slenderman murmured, it appearing like a warning.

"Not like _that_," Sally sighed, frustrated. "Like a board game or something."

"Oh… um sure," I smiled. I sat my plate back on the table, along with the utensils.

"Yay!" she sang, twirling around.

I laughed as she grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room. She brought me into the sitting room, pulling out a random board game.

"Benny usually plays with me, but he's getting bored with them," she whispered, setting up the game. "So are you going to stay here?" she asked, rolling a dice.

"Um… I'm not really sure," I replied, honestly.

"Well, if you do, we can play games all the time!" she smiled, moving her piece along the board. She handed me the dice. I rolled it, getting a six.

"That'd be fun," I replied, smiling.

She didn't look that scary. Just an eight year old little girl in a pink dress. Her voice was high pitched and sweet. So what was the problem? I couldn't help but remember the sight of her last night. Blood dripping down her face, her eyes glowing brighter. The malice behind the sweet little smile. It just seemed long gone, now. So what happened to a poor little child to make her end up like this? I didn't have it in me to ask… I moved my piece, handing her the dice.

I lost count eventually of how many times we played that game. Honestly, I was starting to feel Ben's pain. I was truthfully looking forward to just laying back and playing GTA with him later, and feeling just a bit more normal. After being beat several times, I stood, stretching my arms out.

"Oh, c'mon! One more game!" Sally pleaded. Her green eyes looked up, trying to pull off the puppy dog face.

"I'm really tired, Sally. Maybe some more later," I offered, smiling slightly.

"Oh, alright. At least you don't cuss me out like Ben," she chuckled.

I could see that. He's probably come close to losing his mind playing over and over again. I walked out of the room, looking for someone to take me to Ben's room. Finally, I found Jane.

"Jane, can you take me to Ben's room?" I asked.

"He's out… doing some business at the moment," she replied, laughing awkwardly.

Ah… that's wonderful. "Oh, alright," I replied, mildly disappointed I couldn't play video games.

"Want me to stock you up on clothes real quick?" she asked. "I was on my way to my room anyway."

"Sure," I replied. New clothes would be wonderful, along with a shower.

I followed Jane down the hall, stopping at her door. It was just across from mine. She opened her door, and I followed her inside. Her rooms walls were black, and white shaggy carpet was on the floors. Her bed was white, dominating the north wall. Black pillows and blankets covered it. In fact, all of the furniture in the room was black and white. Guess she preferred those colors; she wore only the two of them. Only a few candles were lit around the room, offering light. She walked over to her closet, opening the door. Silently, she pulled out some clothes, laying them on her bed. She gave me just enough to last the week, like she said before. I folded them in my arms, as she sat down on her bed.

"Thank you, Jane," I smiled, walking to the door.

"No problem. And just a forewarning…" she murmured.

I stopped, looking over at her. "Yes?"

"Laughing Jack and the Rake are expected any minute now."

* * *

**Please review! How do you think Aribella meeting LJ and the Rake will go?**


	4. Chapter 4

My stomach twisted in knots. I wasn't all that worried about the man named Laughing Jack. But the Rake? I had hurriedly taken a shower, then slipped on a black dress Jane had let me borrow. Guess I should look nice meeting new… things. Would that be the correct word? With how everyone talked about the Rake, he didn't really sound like a person.

I wandered around the mansion, looking for something to spark my interest until they arrived. I finally stumbled upon the massive library once again, actually smiling a bit when I took it in. No one was here, absolute dead silence. How perfect… I walked over, looking amongst the rows of books, eventually picking one. I sat down on the chair, beginning to read. However, it wasn't long before I heard the door squeak open. My head snapped up, seeing who has entered the library. No one was there… just the door hanging open. I gulped, the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up.

"Slenderman? Masky?" I called, already knowing for a fact it wasn't either of them. "Jane? Jeff?" Still no answer. "Sally?" I cried in desperation, wanting one of them to say they were there.

That's when I felt hot breath panting on the back of my neck. My body felt like it shut down, fear engulfing me. I was afraid to move. Afraid to blink. Afraid to breathe. I couldn't face whoever this was. Although it couldn't be anyone I already met. Gathering up my bravery, I turned, meeting the thing's face.

I sat there, horrified. What was it? It couldn't be human, I had been right. What I presumed to be the Rake was behind me. It was skinny and naked, bones popping out and it's stomach concaved. It had massive claws and pointed teeth. It's eyes were completely black, and appeared to sparkle as it smirked.

_"You don't belong here,"_ it rasped, its smirk turning into a scowl.

I let out a scream, unable to help it. I jumped out of the seat right when it slung out its claws, narrowly missing it.

"Slenderman!" I screamed, running for the door.

The thing was running on all fours behind me, catching up almost instantly. It cut in front of me, its teeth bared. Animalistic growls tore through it's mouth as it crouched in front of me. My heart was loud in my ears as I wondered what to do. This thing was about to kill me. I turned on my heel, making a break for the other side of the library. I just had to keep it busy…

I hadn't even made it to the shelves yet before a searing pain scorched through my back. I let out a cry, falling to the ground, my side slamming into one of the bookcases. Books tumbled down as the bookcase shook, thumping onto the ground and on top of me. I looked up, the Rake crouched in front of me. One of its claws was dripping with my blood. There was no way I could run, now. Tears poured down my face as I stared at the horrifying thing in front of me. I shut my eyes, willing it to be over with soon.

"Now, now, that's no way to play! You're a cheater, Rake. You heard Slenderman say she was welcome here, and that she was deciding whether to become one of us or not. Games have to be fair, and you broke the rules. It's alright sweets, you can open your eyes now." The new voice was followed by uncontrollable laughter.

My eyes peeked open to see who I guessed to be Laughing Jack in between the Rake and I. Laughing Jack was a strange looking fellow, alright. His hair was black and feathery. Yet his face was pale as a ghost. Well, like most people who lived here, actually. A black and white striped cone was his nose. His outfit was obviously made for a clown. A grey shirt that was, for what ever reason, wrapped at the bottom. A collar, that was hidden by two layers of feathers on top of his shoulders. The top layer was black, the bottom was white. His sleeves were black and white striped, and his hands were wrapped right above his black claws. His grey pants were held up by suspenders, and little black patches were here and there on them. Lastly, he had on black and white striped stockings and black shoes. Black, grey and white. That was pretty bleak for a clown. I might have laughed, but I was still scared shitless. I looked up to see Slenderman run into the room.

"What happened," he growled, his mouth ripped open. The Rake barreled out of the room before Jack and I could reply.

"Rakey was about to kill little sweets," Jack replied, laughing. I wondered if he could help it. It'd explain why he was called Laughing Jack.

Rage lit up Slenderman's face. "Does anyone ever listen?" he roared. I knew he was referring to Jeff's stunt last night.

"Ah, you know he's only staying a couple of nights. But I'm gonna be here for a while," Jack chuckled. "Don't go trying to fight him. I mean, I know you'd win. But a demon on demon fight is just something I wouldn't waste my time on, ya know."

"I am most certainly going to speak with him. But you are right. Are you hurt, dear?" Slenderman asked, facing me.

They couldn't see my back that was stinging like fire. Without saying a word, I flipped over, showing my back. I heart two gasps. Then an outraged snarl.

"At least you can fix her up," Jack mumbled, nonchalant. "Can you stand?" he asked me.

It felt like I was paralyzed. Fear was still running through me, along with adrenaline. Every move I'd make made my back sting more. I could feel the four long gashes he had made. I tried to push myself up, only to slump to the ground again. Slenderman approached, pulling my arms around his neck. He lifted me up, until my legs were on either side of him. His hands were securely holding my legs, as I hugged myself on to him. I guess he couldn't carry me bridal style due to my back. He stood up, the ground looking so far away due to how high up I was.

"I will clean her up in my office. This might need stitches as well," Slenderman murmured.

I clutched myself onto him, not wanting to fall. But instead of the fear I have felt constantly before, all I felt was comfort.

"Alright. Imma go visit with the others then and tell em' that she survived," LJ laughed, it echoing throughout the room.

I felt Slenderman nod, then exit out of the library. I was still shaking as I held onto him, my head at the crook of his neck. My back was stinging so bad… I never wanted to see that Rake thing ever again. He gracefully walked, keeping me steady until we walked into what I guessed was his office.

"Alright, Miss Aribella. Easily set your feet down so you can lay face down on the couch," he whispered, trying to be gentle. I was at first concerned with getting my blood on it. But it was black… and honestly, I didn't think he or anyone else here would care. He helped me lay down, then walked around, getting medical supplies.

"I hate I messed up Jane's dress," I murmured, the tears slowing.

"I do not think she will mind. She has many like it," he chuckled. "But it is torn badly. She will have to stitch it or throw it away. You are going to have to take it off, at least from the waist up so I can get to your back," he said, setting up his things on the table.

I did as he said, sliding it off my shoulders. The Rake's claws narrowly missed my bra, and I was thankful for that at least.

"Alright. First I have to get all of the blood off."

I let him work in peace, burying my face into a pillow. He eventually confirmed that I needed stitches… which I was not happy about in the slightest. I hated needles with a passion. The tears started rolling again as he stitched me up, doing a surprisingly wonderful job. In fact, I barely felt anything. It seemed like it lasted forever until he was finally finished. My back was stitched back together, bandages covering it.

"Alright, it is over," Slenderman concluded, standing up. He walked over, wiping my blood off his hands with a towel. Then, he proceeded to clean everything and put it away. There was now just a dull throb on my back, but I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. I looked up, to see him shrug out of his jacket.

"This might be big on you. But I highly doubt you want to put that bloody thing back on. It is soaked," he murmured, offering it to me.

I smiled, taking it. I pulled my arms through it, having to push up the sleeves. The bottom came nearly to my knees. I quickly buttoned it, pulling the rest of the dress off. Slenderman was left with a white button down shirt, and a black tie instead of his red one.

"You can just return it in the morning. It is getting late, after all," he added. "I can have Masky bring your dinner to the room if you do not feel like associating with everyone tonight… specifically keyed at the Rake. I would understand," he chuckled.

"That would be nice…" I nodded. I looked at him, the gratitude just now soaking in. I didn't know how he'd take this… but we'd just have to see. I launched forward, wrapping my arms around him. He stiffened, surprised. "Thank you, Slender."

He awkwardly patted my shoulder. I wasn't sure whether he didn't want to hurt my back or just didn't know how to respond.

"Hey Slends, when's din-" I recognized Jeff's voice that cut off at the door.

I was still hugging onto Slenderman, not to mention the fact that I was wearing just his jacket. Jeff was standing with Eyeless Jack, a horrified expression on his face. Jack said nothing, just turned on his heel and seemed to run away. Jeff, however, looked like he wanted to blink, badly.

"…The fuck?" was all he managed to get out of his unmoving lips.

Slenderman gently pulled away, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Dinner is in ten minutes," he replied, politely.

Jeff's head was flying back and forth between us in confusion. It was obvious what he was thinking. I was about to explain the real situation when Slenderman spoke. "Alright, Jeffrey, go on and set the table. Make yourself useful. Now, Miss Aribella. Would you like to be escorted back to your room?" he asked, facing me.

I nodded, taking his arm when he offered it. We walked by Jeff who still stood there in shock. Once we turned the corner, laughs burst through my lips. Even Slender chuckled a couple times.

"Just a wonder," he started, looking down at me. "But how is your deliberating going so far?" he asked.

"Um… I'm not sure yet," I whispered, staring at my feet as I walked.

"Understandable. It has only been a day," he chuckled. We stopped at my door. "But, I do hope you decide to stay," he added, his velvety voice soft. "Masky will be here momentarily," he called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. When I passed the vanity mirror, I caught a glimpse of my face in it. My eyes were red and swollen. Tears were still drying that I hadn't wiped away. I looked worse now than I did this morning. Well, I had to cut myself some slack. I was attacked by a monster thing today, and had to have stitches. I let out a great sigh, when there was a knock on my door.

"Hey Ari, it's Masky," he called from the other side. "I'm holding a tray, would you mind opening the door?" he asked.

I walked over, opening it for him. He walked inside, as I shut it behind him.

"Here's your dinner in bed," he chuckled. I smiled, walking over and sitting on my bed.

I didn't pay much attention to what I was eating. Although it was incredibly good, I must say.

"So, are you alright?" Masky asked, sitting on the foot of my bed. I looked up, and his blue eyes were filled with concern. "LJ told everyone what happened at the dinner table. The Rake is currently out hunting," Masky murmured.

"Yeah… I'm all good. Slender fixed my back up."

"Mhmm. Why do you have his jacket?" he asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Well, my dress was kind of ruined and soaked in blood. I'm giving him it back in the morning." I finished up my food

"Ah, alrighty. Well, I'm gonna go talk to LJ. It isn't often he comes to visit." He picked up my tray, then walked to the door. "Goodnight!" he called, then exited my room.

I stood up, unbuttoning Slender's jacket. I laid it on my bed, then found a black tank top and sweatpants in the closet. This would be comfortable enough… I shrugged them on, being careful about my back. I walked over, debating whether I should turn the light off or not… nah. Nope. I pulled the sheets back on the bed, getting inside. I looked up, seeing Slender's jacket still on the edge of the bed. I reached over, grabbing it. I laid on my side, holding his jacket that was still warm. Curious, I pressed it to my nose. It smelled of pine and mint. Earthy and fresh.

I smiled as I held onto it, soon falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review c: **


	5. Chapter 5

Slenderman stood outside the door to Aribella's room the next morning, prepared to wake her up for breakfast. The previous morning Masky had failed to take her to the kitchen, resulting in her getting lost. Sometimes when you want something to get done right, you have to do it yourself. He pondered for a moment, wondering whether he should knock or not. He tried the doorknob, seeing it was unlocked. Curious, he stepped inside to see Aribella asleep in her bed.

She was laying on her side, facing away. She was clutching onto something as she slept, but he couldn't make out what it was. Taking a step closer, he saw it was his jacket. He cocked his head, confused and shocked. Why would she do that? He felt his heart warm, slightly, then quickly shook the feeling away. His heart was supposed to remain cold. But he did have a certain soft spot for this girl. She has been through so much already with the Rake and Jeff and… him. He cleared his throat, putting his hands behind his back. She slowly awoke, her green eyes drooping. She looked up, jumping when she saw him.

"Good morning, Aribella." If Slenderman could smile, he most certainly would have at the moment. She more than likely wouldn't want to see his jagged mouth that was meant to inflict fear. And he never really showed anyone the regular mouth he could form on his face. What for?

"Good morning," she whispered, holding his jacket in her arms. She looked down at it, then blushed. He easily noticed the rosy shade her pale cheeks became. "Here's your jacket back," she whispered, offering it to him. She did seem a bit reluctant.

"…You may keep it, if you want. I presume with how you were cuddling with it, it brings you comfort of some sort," he replied. And in all honesty, he had many other jackets just like it. One less wouldn't hurt.

"You sure?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Of course, my dear. I know that it is hard to find comfort in a place like this. Not to mention the people in it. So anything that helps…" He shrugged.

"Thanks. So far, I'm the most comfortable around you. Then it's probably Masky."

"Wonderful. The others will warm up to you. I believe Jane and Sally already have. The others you will just have to wait and see. But," he started, his voice going from velvet to pure seriousness, "I do not want you going around the mansion by yourself. You must have someone with you at all times. I do not want another incident like yesterday happening again." She was quick to nod in agreement. "Unfortunately I can not be with you all the time. I have… a lot of work that I have to do. Everyone here is going to busy at one point, but most at night."

"Okay," she replied with a smile. "Can I change and get ready real quick? I'd like to look at least a little bit presentable before breakfast," she chuckled, pointing at her frizzy black hair.

Slender smiled to himself, motioning her forward. "I will be waiting outside," he said, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

_Aribella's Point of View_

Well. That wasn't embarrassing or anything. Have Slenderman walk in and see me cuddling with his jacket. Great. At least he didn't seem upset by it…

I got up out of the bed, quickly changing clothes, then brushed my teeth and hair. I was looking slightly better than I did yesterday… but not completely. Once finished, I walked out and joined Slender. He appraised my outfit choice, quietly. Ripped up black jeans and a black shirt with lace sleeves. A lot darker than I am used to… but I sort of liked it. A lot, actually. He held out his arm, and I took it. We walked to the kitchen, Jeff's loud mouth easily heard. Once we entered, everyone was quiet, looking up. My eyes searched around, praying the Rake wasn't present.

"Don't worry, sweets! The Rake is still out," LJ laughed.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

A chorus of laughter went through the room at my response. Slender walked me over, sliding my chair back as I sat down. I looked down at the food, same breakfast as yesterday. My hungry stomach was ready to dig in.

"Good morning, Ari," Masky cheerfully said.

I looked over, seeing his mask was slightly raised, showing his mouth. He was smiling.

"Good morning," I replied, beginning to eat.

"So, how bad are you hurt?" Ben suddenly called from the other side of the table.

"Um… four gashes on my back. I had to get stitches," I replied. It still stung and throbbed, but I tried not to think about it. "By the way, Jane, I'm so sorry about your dress," I added, guiltily.

"Are you kidding? I fucking love it!" she laughed, overjoyed. She stood up, showing the she had it on. She turned around, showing the striped rips on the back, her pale skin showing. "I washed it last night, cause I just had to wear it. You enhanced it!" she chuckled, sitting back down. I grinned, relieved.

"Well, I'm glad," I replied, continuing to eat.

"I told you not to worry," Slender said, his velvety voice full of humor. I nodded in agreement.

We all then ate in silence, LJ every once in a while bursting into a fit of laughter for no apparent reason. Before we were finished, however, Sally's head snapped up.

"Aribella, do you miss your mommy and daddy? I sure know I missed mine."

Sounds of forks dropping echoed on the table. I looked at the little girl, my eyes wide.

"Sally," Slenderman growled, sounding menacing.

Her green eyes were transfixed on me, curiosity flickering in them. I paused, looking down at my plate.

"Yeah, I suppose. Not as much as my little brother," I murmured. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"What do you mean?" the child asked, confused.

I let out a sigh, messing with some of the eggs on my plate with my fork. "I didn't have the best relationship with my parents. They were always fighting. My dad was usually drunk and took out his anger on the rest of the family. Don't get me wrong, I loved them. They were my parents. But I'm not all that upset about being away from them, as I am about my little bro. I mean… he was like my best friend. And I his… I would protect him, and look after him. If he had a bad day at school, which was often, I would comfort him. We would play video games and watch TV. He was more like my own kid, in a way. Cause my parents weren't really there for him… dad being him… and mom always at work." I couldn't really say anything else. I was trying this entire time I've been here not to crack and remember.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Sally murmured. I just nodded as a reply. "I'll be your new little sister!" she chimed, trying to make things better.

I offered her a small smile, and nodded once again. She giggled, then continued to eat her breakfast. I couldn't look up at the rest of the faces around the table. I knew their eyes were glued on me. Without thinking, I stood up, and hurried out of the room. They couldn't see me cry.

"Damn it, Sally!" I heard Slender growl, as I hurried away to my room. I was getting better at maneuvering around the mansion… at least to my room at the kitchen. So it wasn't long until I stumbled into my bedroom.

I sat on my bed, forcing myself not to remember any of them, especially my brother. I knew he needed me. I knew he was distraught over my disappearance. I knew he was alone now. A couple tears streaked down my face as I thought about Greg, and my parents. My thoughts were disrupted by a quiet tap on my door. I knew it was Slender… he was the only one who really tried to comfort me, other than Masky.

"Come in, Slender," I whispered, wiping away the tears.

The door cracked open, and I was shocked to see Jeff standing there. My eyes bulged and my heart raced in my chest. He held up his hands as he entered, showing he had no knife.

"Nope, it's Jim," he chuckled, a large smile pulling across his face that enhanced the cut one. I smiled slightly, continuing to wipe away the tears. "I'm not gonna make you go to sleep right now, so don't worry. Just wanted to talk to the newbie for a lil bit. I'm sure Slends will barge through the door any minute once he realizes I'm gone. He said we should leave you be for a little while."

Of course Jeff didn't listen. But still, I was curious about what he had to stay. I looked up at him, waiting for him to talk.

"Alls I really wanted to say, was that that pain will go away. You'll forget. Or, at least, it'll be easier. I still haven't forgotten." His wide eyes were on the floor. "I had a brother too. And like you said, I protected him as well… which led to my downfall. I beat the shit out of some bullies who tried to hurt us. That ended up causing them to do this…" he signaled to himself. "I lost it. After they bleached and burned my skin, something in me cracked. I ended up killing my parents, and my brother without a second thought. I still haven't forgotten. But after some time, I swear it will be easier. Just be glad you don't have your brother's death held on your shoulders."

I stared at Jeff in shock, not believing what I just heard. I had no clue he could be… capable of feeling emotions and guilt, let alone be able to relate to me in a way. But I had to remember, that Jeff was human at one point. Then, like he said, something went very wrong.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking at him. "That is so terrible…" I murmured, partially to myself.

"Yeah. But we all gotta move on at some point, right?" he laughed, somewhat hysterical. "Hell, I'm happy now. Killing is pretty fun, you should try it out some time!" And the psycho was back. "But, ya know, I never really gave you a chance. But after hearing that… you are no different than how I used to be. You just haven't cracked yet," he chuckled, followed by another laugh. "Welcome to the family of serial killers," he sneered, maliciously. But in a way now, I was no longer scared of him. He didn't seem to want to kill me anymore… so that's good at least.

A loud boom suddenly erupted, Slender charging into the room, followed by Masky and Hoodie.

"Jeffrey," Slenderman growled, his mouth ripping open.

"Oh chill out, fuckface. I was just having a heart to heart with the new chick," Jeff cackled. Slender looked over at me, as I nodded in agreement. "Well, anyway, I'm going out. Ben told me to tell you to come by his place and play video games with him. He's not working today, so whenever is fine," Jeff called over his shoulder as he left the room. Masky and Hoodie both followed him.

Slender's mouth returned to normal as he walked over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Did he try to hurt you? You can tell me if he threatened you, I will kill him myself," he growled.

"No, Slender, it's alright. He just told me about his old family and said that I would feel better about things after a while. He was just being nice." I shrugged.

He let out a sigh. "That child. I just do not trust him. But I suppose he was being sincere if he brought up his past. He typically does not like to speak of it." He looked down at me, noticing the tears that were still drying. He reached over, gently wiping them off. "Please do not cry. I promise… like he must have said, it will get easier," his velvety voice murmured.

I nodded, smiling. They were right. But the small thought in the back of my mind of escaping still looked appealing. I could go back.

"Well, I have to go discuss Masky and Hoodie's new mission with them. In the mean time, I suppose you are going to go play video games?" he asked, his cheekbones raising. I nodded, standing with him. "I will take you to Benjamin's room, then," he replied, walking out of my room with me.

He took me down the hall, finally pausing in front of a room with a white door. On the door, in red letters, it said 'You Shouldn't Have Done That'.

"Here you are, my dear. Have fun," Slender chuckled, turning and walking down the hall.

I knocked twice, then waited. Finally, the door pulled open, Ben standing at it. He smirked, his black eyes nearly covered by his shaggy blond hair.

"Ready to play video games?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You are cheating!" I accused Ben, frustration nearly eating me alive.

He snickered, celebrating his tenth win in a row. "Okay, maybe a little bit. Force of habit," he admitted, his smirk still planted on his face.

I crossed my arms, leaning back on the couch that faced his TV. "That's not fair. I'd at least like a chance," I murmured.

"You are some pretty good competition. EJ and Jeff are the only ones who can really try to match me around here. Guess there's another one on that list now."

"You ever get Slender to play?" I asked, grinning. I already knew that answer.

"Pff, as if! That would be a no, he says he's too busy for 'mediocre entertainment' like video games. Stick in the mud."

I laughed at Ben's remark, trying to picture Slender playing video games. He is in one, after all.

"Ya know, you remind me of my brother," I murmured. I looked over at Ben, as he wiped the dried blood out from under his eyes.

His smirk was gone, a sort of sorrowful expression on his face now. I could barely see his eyes due to his shaggy hair, but they looked sympathetic.

"How so?"

"We used to play video games. And he was a smartass like you when we would play them," I laughed, his smirk returning.

"Force of habit."

I threw my controller to the floor, done playing. Ben did the same.

"Ben, who is this Zalgo guy Slender mentioned before?"

Ben's smile fell, his eyes wide. "I really shouldn't mention him to you."

"Why not?" I asked, a pang of fear igniting in me. Ben, a creepypasta himself appeared to be afraid of this guy. And they expect me to go to him?

"You just don't need to know."

"Yeah, I do," I growled. "If you guys expect me to go to him, I need to know about him first."

"Not exactly. Lets just say, all you need to know, is that he can make you one of us. That's all."

"More, Ben," I nearly commanded.

He made the motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key. I rolled my eyes, standing up.

"Whatever," I sighed. "It was nice playing video games with you, though. Even though you cheated," I laughed.

"Yeah, you too. Anytime you wanna play, lemme know. I'll pretend to be your little bro," he grinned.

"Alright," I smiled.

I walked out of his room, beginning to look around for something else to do. I began to get nervous, wondering if the Rake was back yet. I was alone… and I didn't need to run into him again. I wandered around, eventually finding the living room. On the couch sat Jeff, EJ and LJ, all watching TV. Poor bored psychos.

"What's up, sweets?" LJ called, followed by a laugh.

"Nothing. Just looking for something to do," I replied. I walked over, sitting in the seat available on the couch beside Jeff and EJ. I looked up to see what they were watching. "Saw. Very expected of you guys," I giggled.

"You can learn lots of cool ways to torture, though," Jeff replied, serious. "It's full of ideas, and I needed to brush up a bit."

My eyes widened in fear at the boy beside me. "Oh, that's nice," I nearly squeaked.

"Calm down, princess, I'm not gonna hurt you," Jeff purred, smirking.

I frowned, looking away. Ignorant boy. EJ remained silent beside me, staring straight ahead at the screen.

"Hey, EJ, how are ya doing?" I asked, poking his arm.

He turned to me, the mask making him intimidating due to me being unable to see his expression.

"Alright. How are you holding up on your third day?" he asked.

I gulped, realizing I only had four left. "Fine, thanks."

"He hasn't eaten any of your kidneys yet, has he?" Jeff snorted, his smile growing larger.

My eyes widened, part of me wanting to look at my stomach, the other part not. Slowly, I lifted up the bottom of my shirt, letting out a sigh of relief when I didn't see any cuts or stitches. The entire room erupted into a chorus of laughter at my response. I blushed, leaning back on the couch. Suddenly, a hand was in front of me, a pile of candy in the palm of it.

"Care for some candy, sweets?" LJ asked, leaning over EJ.

I looked at them, questioningly. Then I remembered what Slender said about them being harmless.

"Sure," I replied, picking up a red one. I unwrapped the paper, popping the candy in my mouth. Cherry.

"Cherry your favorite?" he asked. I nodded. "I'll remember! Whenever you need candy, I'll save the cherry ones for you," he smiled.

What a sweet fellow. Candy was a great way to make someone smile.

"Pass me a grape!" Jeff called. LJ threw one over, Jeff catching it easily.

Why was I no longer terrified of all of this psychotic serial killers? Why was I sitting here, comfortably, talking with them like they were all my greatest friends… well, in all honesty, I did consider a lot of them to be my friends… I frowned, fiddling with my fingers. I jumped as Masky and Hoodie entered the room, calling my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Up, up. We have to take you out to train. Master's orders," Masky replied.

I sighed, standing. "I don't have to kill anything, do I?" I whispered.

"No, not yet. Basically watch us, and we'll teach you some techniques. How to fight, and to protect yourself."

I nodded, not having much of a choice. At least I'd have a chance of going outside. I followed them in silence, a strange feeling washing over me as we left the front door of the mansion. Leaves crunched under our feet as we walked through the forest. I looked up, watching Masky and Hoodie lead. Neither were speaking, although that was expected of Hoodie.

"Hoodie, why don't you ever talk?" I asked, curiously.

"He never does. I think only Slender and I have ever heard him," Masky answered for him.

"Can I?" I asked, grinning like a fool. Hoodie remained silent. "Come on!" I pleaded, laughing. "Just one word."

Masky looked over at Hoodie, waiting as I was. Hoodie continued forward, staring straight ahead.

"Hi."

I gasped at the one word he whispered, feeling triumphant. Masky laughed, slapping him on the back.

"Yay," I giggled. "So, what exactly are we doing first?" I asked.

"Well, we can start off with your training. It's going to be simple at first, don't worry. Then, the usual perimeter check and then we can go home. Sound good?" Masky asked.

I nodded as they stopped walking.

"Alright. Well, I think your agility is all good due to how fast you ran during our first encounter. So we really need to work on your endurance and stamina. Not to mention fighting. How good is your defense and offense?" he asked.

"Um… well, I believe I'm better at offense than defense," I replied. I remember slashing my knife at both him and Slender.

"Alright. Defense it is, then. Hoodie and I are going to attack you, and it's going to be up to you to block everything. Use you surroundings. Dodge and block. Got that?"

"Yeah… you guys aren't really going to like… punch me or anything?" I asked, pursing my lips.

"Nothing rough. You'll be fine, I promise. This is training, after all."

I gulped, nodding my head.

For the next hour, Masky and Hoodie continuously attacked, and I barely dodged anything that came my way. Masky was more helpful and slow with his attacks, yet Hoodie really acted like he was fighting me. I just knew my arms and stomach were going to be bruised tomorrow. Mercifully, they never went for my face. Finally, after several fruitless attempts, I ended up catching Hoodie's arm, twisting it backwards. Then, dodged out of the way of Masky's attack. I could nearly see Masky's smile of approval behind his mask.

"Alright. I think you're all good for today. We can do more tomorrow. Now it's time for the perimeter check."

"What happens if you find someone?" I whispered.

"Kill them. It's that simple," Masky chuckled.

"But… isn't that Slender's job in the forest? I mean, you guys work for him… aren't you just to notify him or to help?" I asked.

"No, not really. Slender only comes out when he's… hungry. But still, after all of this time, Hoodie and I have urges like all the rest to kill. And it's our job to kill anything that gets near the mansion. As Slender's proxies, we have to do special jobs for him as well."

The only part I really took note of, was when Masky mentioned Slender being… hungry. I shivered, shaking the thought away. I just said okay, not wanting to speak of this any longer. I followed them, until Hoodie pointed off into the distance. Masky grabbed my arm, pulling me into the shadows behind a tree. I peeked around, seeing a teenage boy walking in our direction. I gasped, wanting ever so badly to tell him to run away. But I knew what was bound to happen.

Just as the boy got close enough to where we were hiding, Hoodie jumped out in front of him. Using a knife, Hoodie stabbed him. A gurgled scream flew from the boys lips before blood poured from his mouth. Within moments, the boy was laying there, lifeless. My face was a mask of horror from just witnessing a murder. I literally felt like I was going to be sick… these people I have been staying with… oh my god… I have to get away from them. But I had to be smart about it…

I acted nonchalant, walking out with Masky. But in my mind, I was plotting. The three of us continued to walk, until I was sure the trees were thinning out ahead. I decided to make my move now. I stopped walking, jerking my head to my right. Masky and Hoodie paused, looking back at me.

"What is it?" Masky asked.

"Shh," I whispered, looking through the trees. "I heard something moving over there," I replied.

"It was probably an animal," Masky replied, shrugging.

"No, oh shit I saw someone! Wait… more like two. One wearing red, the other green. They're going that way," I replied, pointing off in a random direction.

Without another word, the two of them sprinted forward, prepared to capture two people who weren't even there. A devilish smile spread across my face as I dashed forward toward the light. It wasn't long, before I exited the forest. It was twilight, the sun slowly setting. I knew exactly where I was. In fact, this is where I entered the first time on the nature trail. The outskirts of my neighborhood was right in front of me.

Joyfully, I ran forward, my heart thumping with excitement. I ran, until I reached the fence that surrounded my backyard. I nearly screamed with joy when I saw my little brother in the yard… playing with another kid… what? My little brother had no friends that I knew of… I ducked, out of view as my mother came out the door. I watched as she walked up to them, a smile on her face.

"Kids, come in, it's getting late," she called, followed by a laugh.

"Okay!" Greg happily said, gathering his toys.

I recognized the child; he was the kid that lived down the street. Smiles were plastered on all of their faces, no worry or sadness looming in the air.

They didn't miss me? They weren't worried sick about me? Waiting for me to get home? No, they were all happy. They were all just fine with the world, the thought of me not springing into the minds, not once! It was slightly expected of my father. Perhaps my mother, too, since she was always at work. Wouldn't miss me that much, since she never saw me much anyways, I guess. But Greg? I was already replaced. Already, and it's been three days.

My knees trembled beneath me, until they gave out. I fell to my knees, tears now streaming down my face. My own family doesn't miss me. Sure, they must've filed reports that I'm missing. But they didn't miss me, obviously. What kind of family can go on happily when one of the members are missing? One that didn't love you in the first place. Worthless. Absolutely worthless.

I didn't flinch when I felt two hands grasp my shoulders. I knew it was Masky. I just couldn't help but feel destroyed after seeing that. I turned, looking up at Masky. He jumped, his blue eyes widening when he saw my expression. He turned, facing my backyard. He watched my mom, Greg and his friend enter the house, still smiling. Still not having a care in the world. Understanding lit up in his eyes, along with sorrow.

"Let's get home," he whispered, under his breath.

I nodded, taking his hand when he offered it. After he pulled me up, he shocked me by pulling me in for a hug. I accepted it, tears continuing to roll down my face.

"Don't worry, Ari. You have a new family," he whispered.

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't even know if I could. He pulled back, beginning to walk forward. Hoodie and I followed his lead. A sudden thought engulfed me with fear.

"Masky… please don't tell Slender," I cried, grabbing his arm. "Please, please don't tell him. I swear, you know this will never happen again. Just don't tell him that," I begged.

"I wont. Hoodie wont either. You're fine."

I let out a sigh of relief, letting him go. We all continued forward, into the forest. It wasn't long until we approached the massive mansion once again. I really did have to start looking at this place like home, now. Once in, I made a sprint to my room. I passed everyone in the kitchen, earning several looks. Including Slender's… I just couldn't eat dinner. Not today.

I got to my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat on the bed, feeling completely lost. Completely helpless and useless. This entire time I imagined my family was desperate to find me. Desperate to get me back, missing me like crazy. And I was dead wrong. So wrong, it was sad.

I was tired of crying every day. Tired of being terrified. Tired of feeling sorry for myself. Tired of running to my room, helplessly. But at this point, it was becoming normal. Which… wasn't a good thing. Suddenly, I heard a quiet tap on my door. I looked up, watching it slowly squeak open, Slender leaning in.

"Darling, would you like some dinner?" he asked, entering. He shut the door behind him.

"No thanks, Slender," I replied.

"Are you alright?" he continued.

I just shook my head no. There was no point in lying to him. He walked forward, sitting next to me on the end of the bed.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" he asked.

I nodded, staring down. I did want to talk to him about this. So badly I did… but that would reveal the secret that I tried to escape. And I didn't want him knowing that…

"Why are you upset?" he asked.

I just shook my head, leaning on his shoulder. His very presence was calming me down and making me feel better, at least. He put his arm around me, rubbing the side of my shoulder, comfortingly.

"Alright. Masky and Hoodie were not too hard on you, were they?" he asked, looking down at me.

I looked up, noticing his face was contorted in a way, that appeared to be worried.

"No, they were nice with everything. I got to hear Hoodie speak," I chuckled, trying to make things lighter.

He laughed, it sounding rich and warm. "Now that is something you do not hear everyday. Well, I am glad things went nice… Would you care for me to get you anything that would make you more comfortable here? It could be one of your old belongings or something new… anything," he suddenly offered.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked up at him, the closeness being somewhat intoxicating.

"No, you don't have to…" I whispered. Although there was something I was missing dearly…

"I insist, and I can feel you want something. Just name it," he pressed.

"Well… my old I-pod with it's charger would be nice…" I whispered, offering a small smile.

"It will be in your room by morning. I just want you to be comfortable and happy here… I really should be getting back down to clean up… are you sure you would not like anything to eat?" he asked, dropping his arm. Strangely, I wanted him to put it back…

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you, though," I replied.

He nodded, standing. "Goodnight, then. Sweet dreams, my dear," he called, leaving my room and closing the door behind him.

…I was so close to calling him back.

* * *

**Yay, big chapter! xD Hope you enjoyed, and please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

The quiet squeak of the door opening woke me from my sleep in the middle of the night. My heart stopped for a moment, worry filling me as I wondered if it was the Rake. I peeked up, barely lifting my eyelids, only to see the outline of Slender at the door. I smiled slightly, continuing to act asleep. He quietly walked in, up to my side table. He sat something down, the sound of cords being draped on the table telling me he brought my present. I tried so hard not to jump up and hug him, but I decided to just act asleep.

I saw him turn, facing me. He leaned down, his blank face hard to read. I held my breath as he reached forward, only to tenderly brush a few locks of hair off of my face. I couldn't help my lips twitch up into a slight smile. I barely saw his cheekbones raise, as he stood up, and walked out of the room. As the door shut, I drifted back to sleep, partially wondering if I was just dreaming or not.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, I was debating whether that was just a dream, or my imagination. Either way, I had a chipper grin on my face. I was awake before the knock on my door, giving me time to get ready. I took my shower, having my I-pod's music sweep around the bathroom. It was so nice to have it back… Once done, I dried my hair and finished getting ready. I searched through Jane's stash of clothes, finally picking out a simple black, zipped up jacket and jeans. Right as I finished, I heard the knock on the door. I grinned, eager to see Slender. I ran, turned off my music, then approached the door.

"Good morning," I sang, pulling it open. "Oh… it's you," I whispered, seeing Ben standing before me.

"Disappointed I'm not someone else?" he chuckled, his usual smirk pulling across his face.

I just shook my head, my face heated up. "I was just expecting Slender," I replied.

"Ah, sorry. Well, Masky told me to come get you for breakfast since he had to do it. Slender usually does, but every once in a blue moon he doesn't. So we all get cereal… yay," he growled, his black eyes blazing.

I followed him, silently, until we got into the kitchen. I walked to my seat, sitting down. Slender wasn't even sitting at the table… where was he? I frowned, barely noticing when Masky sat a bowl in front of me.

"Good morning, Ari! Sorry, no fancy food this morning. But we all kind of rely on Slends for food, so none of us really know how to cook," he chuckled.

I nodded, smiling in reply although it was halfhearted. I began to slowly eat as Masky's blue eyes observed me.

"You alright?" he asked, causing everyone to turn and stare at me.

I quickly nodded. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Still a little tired," I replied, faking a yawn.

Masky nodded, turning back to his food along with everyone else.

"Maybe some candy will wake you up!" LJ laughed, throwing a red piece of candy to me.

I smiled, picking it up. "Thanks LJ," I grinned.

Once everyone was finished eating, Masky and Hoodie stood up.

"Alright, Ari. You ready for some more training?" Masky asked.

I inwardly groaned. "Yeah, sure," I whispered, standing with them.

Hoodie was already starting for outside, Masky and I following him.

For most of the day, I trained with the two of them, my defense getting surprisingly well. Neither of them seemed concerned with perimeter checks or going out too far into the woods. I was partially glad for that. I was getting pretty proud of myself, actually being able to put up a good fight. That is until Hoodie landed a solid punch to my shoulder, sending me falling back. Masky whipped around, easily catching me before I hit the ground.

"What the hell?" I growled. Where had that come from?

"Hood, don't go that hard on her yet," Masky hissed.

So they weren't going hard on me at all? I was still absolutely no match. That's just great.

"Guys, I'm done for today. It's getting dark anyhow," I murmured, frustrated.

We began to walk back, my muscles sore from the extended training today. We were out here for hours, and apparently I'm still no good. I let out a sigh, entering the mansion once more. Hoodie and Masky separated, and I just decided to follow Masky wherever he was going to go.

I ended up following him to the living room where Jeff and EJ were. I hadn't seen Slender all day… and in an odd way, I missed him. I was laying back on the couch with Masky, EJ and Jeff, watching them argue about something as always. Finally, I interrupted.

"Masky, where's Slenderman?" I asked.

They all quit talking, looking over at me. Jeff had a slightly disturbed expression, but Masky finally answered, breaking the silence.

"He's in his office. Told Hoodie and I to take the day off. He has those days every once in a while when he locks himself away. You probably shouldn't disturb him," he murmured.

"Oh…" I whispered.

All of a sudden, running footsteps trampled into the room. We turned to see LJ panting at the doorway.

"Guys, come check it out! Ben and Hoodie are beating the shit out of each other!" he laughed, a bit too joyfully.

Masky was up in an instant, running to his fellow proxy. The other two guys followed, of course eager to see a fight. I sighed, laying back. I wasn't really all that interested in seeing a fight. Taking this moment alone to my advantage, I stood up, walking out of the room. Wandering the halls, I finally approached Slender's office. I was nervous, of course, due to what Masky said. But I was curious. I tried the door, seeing it was surprisingly unlocked. But even more shocking, his office was empty. He was no where to be found. I walked in, closing the door behind me.

I saw his jacket was hung on his desk chair, along with his tie. Papers were scattered on the desk, yet he was no where to be found. I was about to call for him, but I heard the soft noise of music near by. Confused, my eyes scanned the area until I saw something. The book case off to the side was moved forward a bit, leaving a crack at the side. I realized then, that it was used as a door, that only he apparently knew about. I approached it, peering in the dark crack. I couldn't really make out anything, but the sound of music was a bit louder.

I really, really, really shouldn't go in there. He would more than likely get mad at me. But my curiosity was nearly eating me alive. I quietly pulled the book case out more, so I could slip inside. Barely any light illuminated in the room, only moonlight that cast through the windows. My jaw dropped at the sight before me. A grand piano sat in the middle of the room, windows dominating two of the walls. Tree's surrounded outside, moonlight casting a light directly onto the piano.

Slenderman sat at it, his fingers flying on the keys. He was just wearing his button down white shirt, the top few buttons undone, exposing his pale chest. His tentacles were out, appearing to sway with the music as he went. I couldn't help but notice the certain melancholy tone to the song he was playing. It gave off a sad vibe, pulling at my heart strings. I stood in the shadows, staring in awe at the sight before me. He continued to play as I began to walk forward; he seemed oblivious to my presence so far. I stood next to him, slightly behind so he couldn't see me.

I watched as he continued, until his fingers began to slow on the keys, finally drifting to a quiet end. My hand shook, as I laid it on his shoulder. He whipped around, standing. His foot hit the piano bench, sending it toppling over. I flinched at the sound of it hitting the floor. He looked in shock, at least that's what I figured. I slowly looked up at him, my face heated as I blushed.

"That was beautiful," I whispered.

He was silent, not moving. I became even more nervous, biting my lip.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. He didn't sound mad, at least.

"I wanted to see you… and you left your 'secret door' cracked. I heard the music," I replied. "I had no idea you played piano," I added.

"No one does," he murmured, bending down and picking up the bench. He sat it upright, sitting down once more. He faced me, still eye level even though he was sitting down.

"Well, don't worry. I won't spread your secret," I giggled, smiling at him.

His shoulders slumped, appearing relieved. "Good."

"Thank you for getting my I-pod," I whispered, beginning to feel awkward. I noticed his tentacles retract, as he let out a sigh.

"You are welcome. Do the others know where you are?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, they don't."

"They will probably be looking for you after a little while. They know I do not want you being alone," he whispered.

I nodded. "Could I hear one more song?" I whispered.

His cheekbones rose as he nodded. He turned, patting the space beside him for me to sit down. I walked over, sitting down with him. His fingers began to dance on the keys, still slow and sad. But still absolutely beautiful. I grinned, watching him play, his face seeming so concentrated on the song. I smiled at the keys, feeling happy. Nothing less than happy. Only Slender seemed to be able to make that happen these days.

I clapped a couple of times when he song came to an end, a chuckle shaking through him.

"Slender… why are your songs so sad?" I whispered, looking up at him.

He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "I tend to bottle things up, Darling."

I pursed my lips, sorrow pouring within me. Of course, how could he not? With no one to talk to about his true thoughts and feelings, for god knows how long… he finds his escape in music.

"You can talk to me any time you want. I promise I wont spill it to everyone," I chuckled, smiling at him. "But you do need to get your feelings out every once and a while, Slender," I added, my green eyes soft.

"Hmm… perhaps another time I will take you up on that. Just… not tonight," he replied, his velvety voice quiet.

I looked up at him, still smiling. He returned it, the moonlight casting shadows on his face. We were silent, neither breaking away from the other's gaze, it felt like. He lifted his hand, cupping my cheek. His thumb lightly stoked it, his grip light. My heart was hammering, as my eyes widened. As if my hand had a mind of its own, I reached up, laying my hand on top of his. I pulled it down, interlocking his fingers with mine. We both looked down at our interlocked fingers, warmth spreading within me. _What was I doing?_

A sudden knock on his office door broke us out of the trance. The knock sounded again, this one louder and more persistent. I thought I heard a sigh come from him as he stood. He cleared his throat, nodding for me to follow him. We walked through the bookshelf door, closing it behind us. I stole one last glance at the piano. Slender pulled the office door open, seeing Jeff standing behind it. Jeff gawked at us, then scowled, crossing his arms.

"Tell me. Why is it whenever I come here you're missing clothes," Jeff sneered at Slender.

I rolled my eyes as Slender glared at him. "What do you want, Jeffrey?" he asked.

"Just wanted to inform you that the Rake has returned. No one knew where Ari was, so they wanted me to let you know."

"Thank you," Sender replied, buttoning his shirt back up. "You can get back to what you were doing, now," he added, turning away from him.

Jeff sneered, closing the door as he left. Slender walked over, pulling his jacket back on. I guessed he wasn't going to bother with his tie at the moment.

"So… the Rake is back?" I whispered, worry coursing through me.

"I will not let him hurt you again. I promise," he replied

I smiled, softly. "I wouldn't guess you'd play some more piano for me," I grinned, already dying to hear him play again.

"I do not see why not."

I followed him back into the room, over to the piano. We both sat at the bench, lovely music beginning to fill the room once more. When a song was over, he just started with a new one. I began to get tired, leaning on his shoulder as his songs lulled me to sleep. It was more comforting then when I first got his jacket to hold on to as I slept…

Why was I so happy and comforted around him?

The Slenderman… now the closest person I was to in the world.

* * *

**Please review! Much love my dears c:**


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke in the morning, snuggled up in my bed. I was also grasping onto Slender's jacket once again. Wait… how did I get to bed? Last I remember, I fell asleep listening to him play the piano. Guess he carried me to bed… I smiled, jumping out of bed and getting ready once more. After my shower, I found a simple black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, throwing them on. Once ready, I sat on my bed and waited. Perhaps they wouldn't escort me around the mansion anymore since I was getting used to it…

Right after that thought, there was a knock. I tried not to get my hopes too high, considering it was Ben who got me yesterday. But when I opened the door, Slenderman was standing there.

"Morning," I grinned, taking his arm.

"Good morning, Aribella. How did you sleep?" he asked, beginning to walk me down to the kitchen.

"Wonderful. Thanks for taking me to bed… your music lulled me to sleep," I chuckled.

"You are welcome. Any time you want to hear me play… just let me know. I have never really had anyone listen before… but I do not mind you hearing. Just let me know," he repeated.

"Alright, I will. It will probably be frequent though, just a warning," I replied.

His laugh was rich, bouncing of the walls as we entered the kitchen. Everyone looked at him, and he immediately stopped laughing. I guess they weren't used to hearing it or something… He cleared his throat, pulling my chair back for me. I sat down, freezing when I saw the Rake at the end of the table. Well, trying to be I could say. He didn't take notice to my presence yet; he was too busy devouring what appeared to be a human leg. Even EJ looked disgusted, and he ate organs.

Slender sighed, seeing the blood splattering everywhere in the kitchen. The raw meat flying across the table in chunks, coating the Rakes claws. Subconsciously, I scooted closer to Slender. That thing still scares the shit out of me. I began to eat in silence, trying my best to ignore the fact that it was there.

"Masky, Hoodie," Slender broke the silence, his two proxies looking up. "I have a very important mission I have to discuss with you today. After we are done eating, come with me to my office."

They nodded, continuing to eat. So that means I had none of them to hang out with today… There was always video games with Ben. Board games with Sally. Movies with Jeff, EJ and LJ. Talking with Jane. Avoiding the Rake. Yep, especially that one. There was plenty to do. Once done eating, everyone dispersed. Slender, Masky and Hoodie being the first to go. I guess whoever leaves next I'm going with… because I don't want to be left alone with the Rake. Jeff stood up, along with EJ and LJ, and I followed their lead.

"What are you guys planning on doing?" I asked.

"Watchin TV. Throwing knives. The usual."

"Mind if I join?" I asked, pursing my lips.

"Not at all," EJ replied, and Jeff just shrugged like the didn't care.

I followed them to the large living room, EJ plopping onto the couch. Jeff began to throw knives at the fireplace, just like when I first saw him. I watched, seeing how perfect his aim was.

"Can I try?" I asked, walking up to Jeff.

His smile grew larger, as he offered another knife he pulled out of his hoodie pocket.

"Sure thing. Here, let me show you." He walked over, ripping his knife out of the fireplace. "Flick you wrist like this so it spins right. It might take you a few tries to get it wedged into the fireplace."

I took the knife he offered, watching his example. It flew into the same wedge he has been working on. He walked up, pulling it out, then motioned for me to try. I held up the knife, squinting my eyes. Then, I flicked my wrist, sending it flying forward. It narrowly missed his wedge, creating a new one right next to it. The knife was stuck into the fireplace, a triumphant smile spreading across my face. Jeff's was a mask of shock.

"How the hell did you do that?" he gasped, starting to smile.

I just shrugged, walking forward and ripping it out of the wall. I handed it to him, then walked over sitting on the couch with EJ and LJ.

"Lucky shot," Jeff mumbled under his breath, beginning to throw once again.

I chuckled, along with EJ who I guess had been watching. I then heard footsteps in the hall, entering the doorway.

"Sally, are you fucking kidding me," I heard Ben growl.

"Come on, Benny! Just one game!" the little girl giggled, towing him inside the room.

Ben scowled, glaring at the small child that clutched a board game.

"Don't call me that. And that's what you always say but it ends up being a million," he sighed.

"Oh come on, Ben! We have never played a game a million times before!"

Ben rolled his eyes, giving in and beginning to play. I then saw Jane walk into the room, sitting on the chair. She silently began to watch the TV, not seeming to want to speak with anyone. Well, it looked like everyone was here other than Slender, Masky, Hoodie and… the Rake. Well, I'd prefer the Rake stayed away.

In fact, it sort of looked how it did when I first walked in on them. Beside LJ, of course. But almost the same… is this all they do besides kill? Seems a bit boring. But even so, they were all like a giant family. I smiled at the thought, beginning to watch TV. Ben continuously complained when Sally forced him to play more games with him, but I thought it was sweet that he continued. Deep down, all of these guys had a heart. Hell, even Jeff did, which I wouldn't have believed a few days ago.

After a while, I grew bored. I ached for my I-pod… I could sit in my room and listen to it. I stood up, prepared to walk back to my room.

"Where are ya goin, sweets?" LJ asked.

"To my room. I'll see you guys later," I smiled.

"No-" LJ didn't have time to continue before I turned around and saw the Rake standing there.

I froze in fear, my eyes wide. Everyone stopped what they were doing, gasps flying from their mouths. The Rake was smirking, it's black eyes alight. I slowly backed away, but it followed every step I made. It drooled, licking its lips as he approached me.

"You're still here," it rasped.

"Yes," I replied, feeling bold. I held my head up. My steps twisted, still trying to keep my distance from the Rake. We were now in the middle of the room, the door seeming so close…

"I told you that you didn't belong here," It snarled, crouching.

My heartbeat raced, and I wished more than anything I still had Jeff's knife. Everyone was frozen, none knowing what to do. If any of them attacked, the Rake would go right for me.

"I do belong here," I replied, narrowing my eyes.

A wicked cackle broke through its lips, its black eyes shimmering as it stared me down.

"No, child. You are just food."

Before anyone could react, it sprung forward, claws held back, prepared to kill me. I flinched, prepared for the pain. Prepared for him to rip me limb from limb. But then, black filled my vision, blocking me from the Rake.

I heard the Rake's claws swipe through something, a liquid black substance dripping onto the ground. My mouth dropped in shock, seeing Slender standing in front of me. I peeked around, seeing his mouth ripped open. His tentacles were erratic, twisting and jerking in odd angles. Pure anger raged through him, a menacing snarl erupting his lips. Even the Rake backed away. Four gashes were ripped through his torso, ruining his clothes. Black blood seeped down, staining his white shirt. Slender then grew a few feet, his head nearly touching the ceiling. He glared down at the Rake, his pointed teeth exposed.

Masky and Hoodie stood at the door, knives up and ready to attack. Jeff was twirling his knife, a scowl on his face although he was smiling. EJ had his scalpel out, LJ had his claws ready. Jane pulled out her knife, Ben's nails growing to claws, blood pouring out of his eyes. Sally's eyes began to glow, along with blood beginning to pour down her face. All of them were ready to attack. They were just waiting for Slender's word. Slender then held up his hand, signaling them away.

"No. This is my fight. Masky, Hoodie, block the doorway," Slender growled.

Everyone nodded, psychotic laughs bursting through LJ and Jeff's mouths. The Rake looked slightly intimidated, yet still didn't falter.

"I told you not to harm her. We already discussed this. Yet you defy me?" Slenderman snarled.

A raspy laugh came from the Rake, as he tauntingly looked at Slender. "Food is food, Slenderman. You see, unlike you, I don't get attached to humans. I eat them."

Slender's tentacles quivered faster, his fists clenching. "Under my roof, you follow my orders. I already warned you once. Now, you face the consequences of trying to harm this darling girl," he yelled, his voice low, demonic.

Without another word, Slender's tentacles shot out, grabbing the Rake instantly. He slammed the Rake into the wall, causing a picture to fall. A muffled yell escaped the Rakes mouth as Slender continued to ram him into the walls and floor, loud cracks sounding as it's bones broke. Slender crashed him into the floor, his tentacles holding him down. He walked forward, still graceful even when he was angry.

The Rake struggled under the grasp of Slender's tentacles, but couldn't break free. Slender walked up, placing his foot on the Rake's back. Grabbing both of it's arms, he ripped back, the bones snapping instantly. A scream flew from the Rake, it now seeing it was no match to Slender.

"I want to kill you. I should kill you. To see your blood spill would be a pleasure beyond belief. You do not harm what is dear to me. But due to you being a demon, an important worker for Zalgo at that, I can not."

Slender reached down, wrapping his hand around the Rake's throat, pulling it up into the air. Slender held it up, until it was face to face with him.

"You are not welcome here. Get out, and never return," Slender hissed.

With that, he threw the Rake into the wall, one last boom sounding in the room. The Rake quickly shot up, trying to move as fast as it could with its broken bones. Within minutes, it was out the door. Everyone was staring at Slender as he shook with anger. Blood still dripped down him. Not saying anything, he turned on his heel, exiting from the room after closing his mouth. I followed him instantly, pushing past Masky and Hoodie. No one followed us as we entered Slender's office.

I closed the door behind me as he began to shed his ruined jacket from his shoulders. Sorrow filled within me as he continued, taking off his tie and unbuttoning what was left of his white shirt. His wounds were not as bad as mine had been, considering he had on two layers. I only had a thin satin dress. He sighed, getting out the medical supplies. I stepped forward, taking them from him.

"No… you did it for me last time. It's time I returned the favor," I replied, offering a small smile.

He slowly nodded, not replying. He sat down as I picked up a towel, beginning to dab off the black blood. He didn't flinch. He didn't move. He just sat there, watching me work. My eyes swept over his toned chest, followed by his abs that were stained with blood that was still trickling down. I pursed my lips, continuing to work. Once the blood was wiped away, I began to dab alcohol onto the cuts so they wouldn't get infected. He still didn't flinch. I began to wrap the bandages around him, so the bleeding would stop. Like I had thought, it wasn't as bad as mine had been. No stitches were needed. Once I was finished, I looked up at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

He lifted his hand, pushing a few locks of my hair out of my face. "Did he hurt you before I got there?" he whispered. "Please tell me he did not lay a claw on you."

Tears filled my eyes as his hand cupped my cheek. "You are going to sit and ask that, after you just got hurt?" I choked out. "No, you stopped him."

"Good," he sighed.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked up at him. "Thank you so much," I whispered, sniffling.

He pulled me to him, not caring about the bandages. Not caring that he was hurt. I wrapped my arms around him, trying my very best to be careful. His arms were tight, pulling me as close as possible.

"Shhh, do not cry," he pleaded, rubbing my shoulders.

"Why did you do that? I should have gotten hurt, not you. You didn't have to do that," I replied.

"Yes, I did." I pulled back, looking up at him. "I promised I would not let him hurt you again."

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Bye!" Everyone yelled, nearly trampling me to get out of the door. This morning I was just informed on how they did what's called a 'group kill' once a month. All of them leave together to cause a full fledge massacre. How lovely. I turned to see Slenderman, Masky and Hoodie enter the room.

"Are you guys leaving too?" I asked, frowning. I didn't want to be left alone in this giant mansion…

"No, Darling. Well, Masky and Hoodie do have to do a perimeter check along with running some errands for me. But I am not leaving," Slender replied, his cheekbones raising as he smiled.

I returned it as Hoodie headed for the door.

"See ya later Ari," Masky called, exiting after him.

The door slammed shut.

"Why aren't you leaving with the serial killer group?" I asked, smirking as I began to walk to the drawing room.

He followed behind me, his deep chuckle echoing off the walls of the hallway.

"What those…naïve young ones consider 'fun' I consider nothing more than work that has to be done."

I thought over what he said as I plopped down in one of the chairs. Slender walked over to the fireplace, starting a fire within it.

"So you basically only do it when you have to?" I asked, flinching due to what Masky had said before.

I saw him nod as flames began to lick the air in front of him. He stepped away, sitting in the leather chair adjacent to me.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" he asked. Part of me wondered whether he was trying to avoid the topic.

"No, thank you," I replied. "It bothers you that you have to," I bluntly said.

I looked over to see him staring into the fire. He stroked his chin, trying to figure out the best way to answer, I suppose.

"I would not say it… bothers me to an extent… not to sound crude. But over the long period of time I have existed, it has just become natural. Something I have seen over and over again, to the point where those feelings of remorse, self-hatred and repulsiveness have faded. It is just something I have to do to continue living."

"You use your piano. You said that you bottle things up," I reminded him, staring at him.

He twiddled his thumbs, nodding. "Oh, they are still there, by no means. My subconscious will never forget. What I meant, is that I do not constantly sit around with that on my mind as I used to. The others living here… Jeffrey for example. He has fallen into insanity, which means he contains zero remorse at all. All emotions I have listed he does not possess, in any state of mind. Although I am sure, if he wanted to enough, he could pick himself back up. Those human pieces are still there."

I nodded, understanding. Although when Jeff talked to me about his family… I saw some of those emotions. Slender was right… they're still there.

"So you just have those days…" I chuckled.

"Exactly. Every once in a while, it is nice to allow yourself to feel everything you tend to keep away. As painful as it could be, no one can survive these kinds of things unless you let it out, or fall into insanity. There are two choices."

"Well, you have to get the thrill of the kill. I mean, when you were trying to kill me… I'm not going to lie, you were pretty damn scary," I laughed, smiling.

"I really… apologize about that…" he murmured. "But, I am a killer, whether I like it or not. I have a status. When people feel fear… their adrenaline kicks in. Their hearts pound faster, pumping more blood into their veins… I would rather not finish," he mumbled.

"No, continue," I probed, wanting the information.

"Makes a better meal," he breathed, looking away. It was clear how much he didn't want me to hear this. "As a supernatural being…" He didn't say anymore. I looked over at him, waiting. "I can _taste_ all of that. If I just went, snapped someone's neck from behind, then continued… it would not be the same, so to speak."

"What is it about them that keeps you alive?"

He shrugged, what appeared to be a frown plastered on his face. "I am a demon, Aribella," he replied, seeing that to be an answer in itself. "The difference between the Rake and I, and the rest of the creepypastas, is that we are both demons. Everyone else was sent to Zalgo. Either Zalgo saw potential in them and took them when they died… or he created them himself. It is my… job, per se. The Rake and myself as demons are supposed to cause chaos in the world. Killing humans, to be specific. And the way to stay alive and on the Earth is to make sure the job is complete."

"Do you just have to kill them? Masky said something about you being… hungry once," I murmured.

I saw his fists clench at his sides. The slender pale fingers looked as though they were about to break.

"No, Darling. I do not get to just kill them," he whispered. "If you have not noticed, none of the missing people under my attacks have ever been found. Not even a fragment… other than the cases where I left them on purpose to be found."

"Like the impaling on trees or the people who have been gutted and their organs are put in baggies inside of them?"

He nodded. "The ones I 'tamper with' or 'torture' are for a reason. Either they have been trying to capture footage of me, find me or my mansion or something in that nature. It is truly none of their business, and by doing what I do…" his cheekbones rose as he smiled, "They think twice about what they were wishing for." I shivered inwardly. "There are some instances where other monsters of the world drag their victims into my forest to finish them off. By other monsters, I mean other humans that do deeds that we do. Whether their victim is alive or dead, I tend to take care of them the same way I mentioned. I will admit, it does take the boredom out of things," he chuckled. "Lastly, there is the rare instance a victim escapes me somehow. They do not escape for long, and get an even nastier version of death."

Well, at least he kills criminals and dumb people who try to pry into his business… well, in all honesty, I was in his forest trying to get a glimpse of him. Perhaps I shouldn't mention that…

"Why do you… eat younger children?" I asked. He insinuated that was what he did earlier without actually saying it. Plus there was Masky's hint.

"The younger they are, the longer I can go without doing it. Plus they taste better…" he murmured, clearly not liking the topic. "If I need to, I will kill teenagers and adults. But that is more than likely why you heard so much about me kidnapping children."

I nodded. "What all can you do? Like, I know you can grow and shrink to your liking. But what else?" I asked.

"Well, I can teleport. I can cause people to have nightmares… invade their dreams. I can cause them to have what mortals call 'Slender Sickness.' It seeps them slowly into insanity. I can cause electronics to falter when I'm near, hence the static that you can hear when around me."

"Why can't I hear it now?" I interjected.

"I usually put it off. Or it happens when I am extremely angry. I would annoy the daylights out of everyone living here if they had to listen to that constantly," he laughed. "I also can compel my victims into following my orders. They are in a hypnotic state, telling them to trust me. Lastly, I have the power to heal injuries."

"What? Why didn't you heal my back after the Rake cut me then?" I asked, my eyes throwing daggers.

"If you have not noticed, it healed relatively quickly, did it not?" he asked, a smirk almost clear on his face.

"Well, yeah. But you could have just healed me to start with. Instead you had me take my dress off and do it yourself."

"That may be just why I did not," I barely heard him mumble under his breath. So low that I wasn't even sure that's what he said. Still, a blush crept onto my cheeks. I then remembered having to take care of him when the Rake cut him as well. He didn't heal himself either then… My blush only darkened.

"Are my questions bothering you?" I asked, getting off topic. It was obvious he wasn't going to say anymore on that subject.

"No."

"Well, I'm sure no one else in this household knows all of this other than Masky and Hoodie perhaps. Why are you letting me know?" I asked.

"For starters, none of them has taken the liberty to sit down and ask," he scoffed. "Although, even then I doubt I would have told. You are very… special, Aribella," he replied, looking over at me. I smiled. "I am sure you would be a marvelous creepypasta as well." And the moment is gone. Yay. I pursed my lips, looking away. "You know… you only have one more day after this one," Slender whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Still deliberating?"

"Yes."

Just one more day?

* * *

**Please review if you want more!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I awoke in the morning, my eyes locked on the ceiling of my room. Today was my last day here. After this, I would have to decide. Yet, still, I refused to even think about what I wanted to do. This entire week I have acted as though I had no important decision to make. That everyone here was my crazy new family, and I somehow get to live in a beautiful mansion now. Tomorrow I would either wind up dead, or a different person.

What a lovely thought.

I heaved myself up, getting ready for the day. I quickly took a shower, fixed my hair and put on a decent amount of dark makeup. Might as well look nice on my last day… I found a different dress Jane had let me borrow. It was of course, black, and had spaghetti straps. It ended right in the middle of my thighs. Most certainly not a dress for training. Perhaps I could talk Masky and Hoodie out of it for today. I doubt they would be that difficult with me if I asked.

Figuring I was as ready as I'd ever be, I waited on the end of my bed for Slender to arrive. My lips twitched up into a smile as I thought about him. I had learned so much yesterday, so much that I doubt anyone in the entire world ever knew. Just as I was on the brink of getting lost in my thoughts, there was a knock on the door. I walked over, pulling it open.

Slenderman's tall form stood there. His usual suit was on, but his tie today was silver. I hadn't seen that one yet… but it looked nice. The indents where his eyes would have been seemed to widen, and his head flitted back just a bit. He looked surprised, almost.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "You look rather nice today, darling. Not that you do not everyday, but…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

I giggled, smiling at him. "Thank you," I replied. He held out his arm, and I took it between both of mine.

"What is the occasion?" he questioned, looking down at me.

I just shrugged. "Last day. Figured I should look nice."

He nodded, a slight hmm sounding from him. He continued to walk me to the kitchen, where everyone was already seated. Jeff and Jane were throwing food at each other. Masky and Hoodie were eating silently. Sally was making a butterfly out of her eggs. LJ was popping candies into his mouth without touching his food, and EJ was carefully cutting a kidney with his scalpel. Ben's eyes snapped up when he saw Slender and I, a low whistle coming from his lips.

"Damn, sexy. What you all dressed up for?" he asked with a smirk.

I blushed, leaning into Slender. I heard a low growl in the back of his throat. "Last day," I replied, nonchalantly.

Ben's eyes followed me as he nodded. "Alrighty, then. You wanna play video games later?" he asked.

I nodded, beginning to eat. Might as well spend time with everyone. I looked up to see Slender appear agitated.

"Jeffrey, Jane, will you two please quit throwing your food?" he growled.

Instantly, it stopped. "That fucker got food in my hair," Jane growled.

An outrageous laugh burst through Jeff's lips. "Shouldn't have talked down my beautiful face, bitch."

"Enough," Slender snarled.

The table was quiet once more. I made a mental list of what all I wanted to do today. First, play video games with Ben. Then, play a few, and I mean a few! Board games with Sally. Talk to Jane for a bit. Throw knives with Jeff. Eat some candy with LJ and hear some of his jokes. Watch TV with Masky, Hoodie and EJ. Then spend the rest of it with Slender. That sounds pretty good, right?

Once breakfast was over, I followed Ben to his room. Instantly, he ran to his video games, turning them on. He threw me a controller, and I saw then he was playing Halo. Hadn't played this game in years… but whatever. Fine enough for me. Ben reminded me ever so much of my brother. But all of that was in the past.

After a couple of hours, I left Ben's room and started to seek out Sally. I guessed her room was the pink door at the end of the hall. I opened the door, seeing an adorable sight. Sally was having a tea party with her stuffed animals, and Jane was also present. She had Jane wearing a sparkling pink tiara, large fake earrings and layers upon layers of jewelry. Jane was fake sipping tea out of a cup while Sally giggled.

"Am I late for the tea party?" I giggled, walking in.

Jane laughed, and nodded. "Come on over and suffer the wrath of Sally."

I sat down, as Sally got to work, putting a long necklace of fake pearls around my neck with matching earrings. I also got a tiara, and rings on every finger. Afterward, Sally lifted a little kettle, pretending to pour tea in my cup. I put the cup to my lips, pretending to sip.

"Your tea is lovely, Sally," I said with a British accent.

Sally giggled and clapped her hands. "Everyone has to start talking like that now at my tea parties!"

Jane face palmed, almost knocking her tiara off. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Come on, Jane. Have some more tea," Sally giggled, imitating me. She didn't do that bad.

"I… don't want… anymore tea," Jane mumbled, trying but failing to sound British. It sounded more like she had a speech impediment. Sally and I burst into laughter as Jane's head hung.

After the afternoon tea party, I went to the drawing room. Jeff was sharpening his knives and the rest of the guys were watching TV. I walked up to Jeff, and he smiled as if knowing what I wanted to do. Without a word, he handed me a knife.

"Try to hit each of the indents," he started, pointing at the fireplace.

I looked at it, spotting out what he meant. I flicked the knife forward, hitting one of the indents. There appeared to five of them. I kept going, messing up a few times. But eventually I succeeding in sticking the knives into each of them.

"Nice job," he nodded.

We then began to play a game, as he called it, seeing who could get the most knives in the fireplace within thirty seconds. He of course, won. I continued to play that game until I heard the sound of the Halloween theme song come on the TV. Almost running, I plopped in between the three guys on the couch. Michael Myers, although not as skilled as the killers I now live with… was an awesome character.

"Masky, Hoodie, would you mind if I didn't train today?" I asked, turning to them.

"Nah, not at all. Don't feel it today much, anyway. Hoodie and I have to go on our perimeter check after the movie, and it'd be great to just come back afterwards."

"Alright, sweet," I replied, smiling.

Throughout the movie, I was jumping and cussing at every scare, causing everyone in the room to laugh. We ate candy from LJ like it was popcorn throughout it. I truly loved everyone here… In fact, my life has gotten a lot more interesting ever since I came.

Once the movie was over, I went to seek out Slender. It was getting late, and I wanted to spend the rest of the day with just him. I walked along the halls that I have now become accustomed to, until I approached his office. I let myself in, seeing it was once again empty. There was, however, a note.

_Aribella,_

_Come and join me if you come; you know where I am. _

_-S_

I grinned, walking over to the secret door and prying it open. Walking inside, I could hear the beautiful music begin that was flowing throughout the room. The scene was the same as before, but the tune of the music seemed… happier in a way.

"Hey, Slender," I called, entering the room.

He instantly stopped playing, turning and facing me. His cheekbones rose as he stood.

"Hello, Darling," he happily said, motioning for me to come over. "How was your day?" he asked, sitting down once more.

"It was good. Spent a little bit of time with everyone. It was nice."

"Well that is wonderful," he replied. "I was beginning to feel left out," he chuckled, starting up a new tune.

"I wanted to spend the rest with you," I replied.

"That you will," he nodded.

I walked around the piano, into the slightly open space by the window. The moon was just now coming out, along with the stars. Its amazing how time flies… it feels like just seconds ago it was morning… I began to sway to the music, slightly, enjoying the new upbeat sound that was being played. Not paying attention, I jumped when there was a tap on my shoulder. Surprised, I turned to face Slender. He was standing with me, yet the music was still being played.

I looked over to see his tentacles flying over the keys, just as precise as his fingers. I smiled in awe. What couldn't he do? Oh, yeah, nothing. That's right. My heart sped up when I saw him bend down a bit, offering his hand. Was I going to do this? Dance with the Slenderman? It sounded absurd. Something that would never in a million years happen. But here I was, living it. Without another thought, I took his hand. He pulled me forward, close to him. His hand laid itself on my hip, and mine on his shoulder. I was aware that his jacket was gone, like before, a couple of buttons undone. I guess this is what he considered casual.

He slowly began to turn, as I paid close attention to see that I wasn't going to step on his feet. He seemed shorter, I guess to make it easier for me. But I still had to look up at him. My cheeks burned as we continued our circle, shocked when he made me twist around in a spiral. I giggled, falling onto his chest when I returned.

"Do you like living here, Aribella?" his velvet voice asked. I saw his tentacles twist above his head so we could move in a circle.

"Yes, I do," I replied, looking at him.

"I am glad. I am hoping you will stick around a lot longer," he purred.

I smiled, not knowing how exactly to answer. I didn't know whether I was staying or not. Still, after a week. He twirled me again, knocking me out of the previous thoughts. When he pulled me back, I kept my head on his chest, feeling it was very comfortable. I listened to the soothing sound of his heart beat. Soothing enough that it could lull me to sleep…

Drowsy, I didn't even realize we had quit dancing. All I was aware of was two arms pulling me up, and beginning to walk. Then, the cool, soft blankets of my bed. I may have been mistaken, and far too gone at this moment. But I could have sworn I felt two lips press against my forehead…

* * *

My body was filled with dread as I awoke. A week has gone by, and my time to consider was up. I loved everyone here… especially Slender... Who may just be the hand behind my death today. I had to think now, and I had to think fast. What was I to do? I didn't want to become a killer. To lose my mind to madness and let it consume me. But it was that or death…

Suddenly, there was a quiet tap on my door. My breaths quickened, my face becoming flushed. I called for them to come in, shaking where I stood. The door opened, Slenderman entering.

"Hello, dear," he whispered, appearing nervous.

"Hi," I squeaked, terrified.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his velvety voice concerned as he walked over. He sat on the end of my bed.

"Yeah, I'm all good," I replied. It was a lie.

"Well, that is wonderful, because today is the day you go to Zalgo with me," he chuckled.

My stomach dropped. I didn't have a choice in the matter anymore? The only reason he said this that came into my mind is that they have grown fond of me as well. But still, I just couldn't do that.

"Slender… no," I whispered, shutting my eyes.

"What?" he growled, infuriated.

"I can't do it. I can't kill people. I don't want to be a different person and go insane. So you might as well just kill me now," I sighed.

There was nothing more I could say.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn. Hope you liked and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't pinpoint any expression on his face. It was for the first time, literally blank. The air was tense, hard to breathe. No sound could be heard, only deathly silence.

Then, in a rush, he grabbed my arm. Fear hit me like a brick wall. This really was it, wasn't it? He roughly pulled me up, turning to the door. Tears gathered in my eyes as I wondered how he was going to kill me. What he was going to do? Would it be quick? Or slow? Quiet sobs began to come out of my mouth as he dragged me down the hall.

"Hush," he quieted me, his grip becoming more gentle.

I did as he said, just hoping he'd be merciful and make it quick. Why did he have to be the one to kill me? My favorite person out of all that I have met… The tears were hot on my cheeks after that. He pulled me through the mansion, appearing hesitant before entering any room. What for? Then, I realized, he was pulling me outside. Oh god we were going in the woods?

"No, not in there," I cried, lightly tugging on his arm. He was going to impale me on one of the trees, no, no, no!

He turned, looking down at me. He bent down, keeping his gentle hold on my arm.

"Darling, will you please trust me?" he pleaded.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

He lifted one of his hands, his slender fingers lifting my chin a bit. "Just follow me, do not cry."

He stood up, beginning to pull me along again. I complied, my head hanging. We walked throughout the forest, continuing on for what seemed to be forever. Until I noticed the light ahead. We were leaving the forest? What? Confusion overwhelmed me. But that's when I realized what he was doing.

He was taking me home.

"You… you aren't going to kill me?" I asked, my eyes wide.

He was silent until we approached the fence to my backyard. He stopped walking, looking around to make sure he was out of sight before he spoke.

"No…"

I blinked, shocked more than anything. I was sure I was going to be impaled on one of the trees for that. But here I was, still breathing.

"Really? Then why… did you bring me back here?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Darling, I do not have much time for all of these questions. Just go home, start your life over the way it was supposed to be. Forget the mansion, forget the pastas… forget me," his voice cracked at the end. He had no idea what I had witnessed here… only Masky and Hoodie did. He didn't understand…

"Why can't I come back with you if you don't plan on killing me?" I asked, my heart accelerating once more.

"Aribella, I have to get back! Just listen to me, please. I grew too fond of you to kill you, do not make me regret my decision," he hurriedly said. "Now give me your hand." Wha? I hesitantly offered my hand as his tentacles slithered into view. "This will only hurt a little, Darling. Just trust me."

His mouth ripped open, then. One of his tentacles darted forward, the tip pointed. It jabbed into my skin, a light whimper escaping my lips. Blood trickled down, not a whole lot… but just enough. He reached forward, dabbing a bit onto his fingers, smearing it around where his mouth would be. I stared in horror and confusion at what he was doing. Was he making it look like he killed me? Apparently so.

"Terribly sorry…" he sighed, closing my hand around the minor wound. "Now I really must be going. Farewell," he whispered, the saddest tone I have ever heard in his voice.

With that, he melted away, dissipating in the air as he teleported out of sight.

…No.

My brain was still trying to catch up with what just happened. Slenderman was gone… he didn't kill me. He took me home, and told me to forget. But how could I? Of course, my favorable outcome was pretty far fetched. Get to live and still stay at the mansion? Pshh. I should have known better. I honestly expected him to kill me, though… not take me back here…

I had to talk to him. Get these questions answered. Part of me didn't know why. The other part was calling it stupid, in denial. Why was I so determined to get back to him? Why was I so ready to get back, when what feels like moments ago I was accepting death? I didn't know. I was so confused and muddled right now, all I could do was run.

I sped forward, into the depths of the trees. I broke through, much like the first time I had entered. Limbs scraped me as I went, but I didn't care. I kept going. I had to find him… someone, anyone. I continued on, remembering part of the scenery from training with Masky and Hoodie. I was pretty close… The farther I went into the depths of the trees, the slower I got. Until I remembered something…

His mansion was now in another dimension.

Slenderman was gone.

* * *

Slenderman returned to the mansion, the blood drying on his face. He couldn't let the others know. He walked inside, seeing everyone with grim expressions on their faces. Each one's head snapped up, even Jeff's. When they saw there was no Aribella with him, along with blood on his lips, multiple emotions came across their faces. Pain, disappointment, sadness, guilt, regret.

Sally burst out crying, running from the room. Masky stood up, stalking out of the room, waving Hoodie off when he tried to follow his fellow proxy. Even Jeff's remorse was clearly seen. She had befriended them all. And now they believed Slenderman had just brutally killed her in the forest.

"You should be ashamed," Jane whispered, walking out of the room to go find Sally.

"She didn't need to go to sleep yet…" Jeff murmured, standing and exiting the room as well.

"That is just messed up. Make a person a part of the family, then just kill them," EJ murmured, standing and leaving.

"Ya know, I was kind of proud, Slender," Ben sighed, standing up. "Seeing you actually close to someone and all. Made me think, 'hey, maybe the guy does have a heart somewhere in there'. But ya know what? I was fucking wrong and I admit it. Go back to hell," Ben growled, storming up to his room.

LJ was the last in the room, frowning and shaking his head. He unclasped his fingers, letting a hand full of red candies fall to the floor before he left.

Slenderman stood alone, and guilty.

Even though he spared her life…

* * *

**DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME PLEASE! *ducks and covers* I am terribly sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Yes, I know. Too short. What the fuck just happened. I got you, and I promise, I will make it up to you all in the next chapter! Questions shall be answered, I swear. Please review, and I loves ya all :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Slenderman's Point of View_

Sleep deprivation is something I have not had to face in years. Therefore I find myself struggling, tossing and turning as I tried to find the much needed sleep. This continued on, most of the night, until I finally gave up on the process. A deep sigh sounded in the room as I heaved myself up. Might as well start the day early, I suppose. I slowly pulled on my button down, black pants, jacket and tie. I found little purpose in getting dressed up so nicely, especially now. But it is force of habit.

I exited from my room, walking a short distance down to my office. I walked inside, flickering on a light. I looked over to see the bookcase door slightly ajar. Must have left it that way after… Well, after I took her to bed the last time I had played. I shut my office door, locking it behind me, then walked over to the bookcase door. I opened it, walking through, then shut it behind me.

The scene before me caused a strange mix of emotions. It was my piano, of course, and the windows as always. The faint light from the rising sun shone in, the rays dancing over the sleek black top of the piano. Why do I feel… melancholy? I walked forward, hesitantly sitting down on the small black bench. My fingers lightly grazed the keys, no tune coming into mind as I sat there. I played a few keys, in no particular order at all, their sound echoing in the small room.

I began to play one song, one that I had played that… she had first walked in on. I began to think of that moment, my fingers slipping up in the process. An atrocious chord sounded, causing me to stop, startled. Well… that hasn't happened in a while. I restarted the song, trying to focus on the music instead of memories. But, of course, as the song progressed, so did the unforgivable memories of that girl.

My fingers slipped again, my patience growing thin. Me, hitting wrong notes on a song I can play with out even looking is unfathomable! Anger coursed through me, my one sanctuary, my one way to find peace within myself is now unattainable! My fingers clenched, then viciously slammed down onto the keys, a startling mixture of notes loudly sounding.

I stood up, balling my fists as I gave up on the process. Today… just was not my day, I suppose. Or was there something more that I am neglecting? I let out an angry huff, storming out of the room and shutting the bookcase door behind me. I looked around my office, finding the old antique wooden clock, seeing it was past time for breakfast. Why had no one alerted me? That was… abnormal… I left my office, making my way into the kitchen to see every one seated, sitting in front of them what appeared to be that nasty substance known as cereal. Other than Eyeless Jack, of course, who has barely touched the kidney on his plate.

I cleared my throat, yet no one even offered to look up. The silent treatment I presume? Those ignorant children… So naïve. They believed I had murdered… her. But they didn't know the truth. And I, of course, could never tell them. I had done good! Good deeds are never taken into consideration. People only remember the evil things you have done. Such a distorted way this world works. Did they think that I felt no remorse for her missing presence? That I am the heartless being the world has made me out to be? I truly was isolated on this earth.

I sat down in my seat at the head of the table, not even bothering to prepare my morning coffee. But, it would be rude if I was not present at the table. Even though, I am clearly unwelcome. I stared around at all of the faces, seeing they either held no emotion, looked forlorn or they were masked. The silence was unnerving, even for this group of individuals.

"S-Slenderman?" I heard the quiet little voice of Sally say.

"Yes?" I replied, just as hushed as her voice had been.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, her green eyes penetrating into me. They were slightly red rimmed and her lashes were still damp with tears.

What answer could I give this eight year old little girl? I looked crude enough, I could not make my response even more so. I noticed nearly all the eyes at the table were glued to me, waiting for an answer as well.

"I had to, child," I whispered, finding that to be a reasonable answer. I was not necessarily lying, for I had to get her away from here. Technically, I have not lied to them yet. Never had I told them I killed her. They assumed that on their own.

"Why?" she continued, her mouth scrunching up as she prepared to cry once more.

"Sally, I would rather not speak of this," I murmured, avoiding the glares.

"Slenderman did it because he does not care about anyone, just the rules," Jeffrey growled, bleakly to the little girl.

"Jeffrey," I warned. I was in no mood to endure his attitude.

"Am I lying?" he snorted. "You don't give a fuck about anyone. Not me, not Ben. Not little Sally, not even your own proxies. Not even the one person you were closest to in the world! You're the fucking monster, not us," he growled as tears poured down Sally's face.

"Y-you don't care about us, Slendy?" Sally whispered, her voice cracking.

"Of course I do, child, please do not listen to Jeffrey," I begged, knowing that she was not going to take my word. There was nothing I could even do.

"Quit lying to the little girl, Slenderman," Benjamin murmured, standing.

Tears were now cascading down the small child's face as she jumped up, running to Benjamin. He patted her head, sympathy in his black eyes. He tended to take better care of Sally than most here… apart from me. But it appears now that she was not going to have anything to do with me any longer. She took Benjamin's hand as he left the room, softly speaking about board games to cheer her up.

I sighed, refraining from laying my head in my hands. That would require placing my elbows on the table. The morning proceeded with silence, each of them merely poking at their food instead of eating it.

"Masky, Hoodie, I need you to make your perimeter check today while I am hunting and that will be all," I spoke, breaking the silence. Work still had to be done. I have not eaten… in a long while. It did not matter if there was daylight. Some things must be done.

Hoodie did not reply, but that was normal. Masky looked up, fire in his blue orbs. "Yes, _master_," he hissed, roughly shoving himself up from the table.

Hoodie followed him as he left out the front door of the mansion. My head dropped, as I massaged my temples. This treatment from the pastas was not going to fade soon at all. In fact, I didn't know if it ever would. Of course, they would forget about her in time. But they would never forget their hatred towards me.

"Excuse me," I whispered, knowing they didn't even care.

I walked to the front door of the mansion, stepping out. Rays of sunlight glistened down, but it wasn't enough to fiend away the prominent grey cloud above all of our heads. I started forward, into the woods, prepared to catch a meal. Perhaps if I lost it for a little bit, those memories would be lost during that time as well.

I could only hope.

_Aribella's Point of View_

I awoke, still leaning back against a lone tree. I had refused to go home last night… A part of me just wouldn't accept things. I knew I would probably never find Slenderman again. But I couldn't help but want to try.

_You see, the mansion lies within a parallel dimension that only I can control. That is why it has been unnoticed for so long. You got really lucky with your timing. If Jack and the Rake were not expected, you would not have seen the mansion. Just trees. It was opened for them._

I heard his velvety voice in my head as I replayed what he had said, so very long ago. Who was I kidding… this was a lost cause. I should just go home, like he said. Like he intended on in the first place. I let out a sigh, standing up and stretching. I'm sure I looked a mess… spending the rest of yesterday aimlessly wandering the forest, and sleeping out here. But that was the farthest thing that was on my mind at the moment.

I started to walk once again, deciding to give it one last go. My head was dropped, my hair blocking my vision slightly. Leaves crunched under my feet, along with the sound of small twigs snapping. Not to mention the sound of my hungry stomach growling. I couldn't help but wonder if I was walking in circles. But then, a small glint of hope came my way. There, on one of the trees, was a note.

I tripped over my own two legs trying to get over to it, to see it was one of Slender's notes that I had collected before, multiple 'No's' written over it along with a stick figure that resembled him. The more you find, the more likely he would find you. That meant… that meant he was out here. I smiled like an idiot, gripping the piece of paper tightly in my hands.

That's when I heard rustling in the bushes near by. I turned, seeing a glimpse of white and yellow. Was that Masky? My heart picked up the pace as I grinned, eager to see one of their familiar faces. But that was when I was pushed to the ground. A grunt flew from my lips as I hit the cold ground, the breath getting knocked out of me. I twisted around, seeing no one around. That's when it dawned on me…

It was a certain technique that Masky and Hoodie used to help Slenderman. Masky had explained it once before. No, I was in no danger right now. They were not going to hurt me, just make it seem like they would. It is a process they call 'herding' which was meant to scare the victim, causing them to run. They chase behind, leading their victim to Slenderman without the victim even knowing.

I pushed myself up, knocking the dirt off of my hands. They only got rough if a person decided not to move… But I wanted to speak to them before finding Slenderman once more. What if… what if they already knew it was me? What if they were just like my old family, and didn't really give two shits about me? What if I was really about to face death? Slender had warned me countless times, and has spared me countless times. Could this be where he drew the line?

In a rush, I was pinned against the tree, the frame of a boy behind me. I could feel a knife pressing against my side, threatening to puncture my skin. I panicked, even though I knew that this was all part of the process as I twisted, trying to break free. That's when I remembered all I had learned from training with Masky and Hoodie before. I swung my leg back, tripping whichever one of them was behind me. As they tumbled down, they grabbed my arm, trying to force me down as well. I turned, grabbing their arm that held the knife, and twisted it to the side.

I stepped back, after releasing him, seeing that it was Masky. I backed against the tree, staring at him as he gazed up at me in shock. I could see his blue eyes were wide behind his mask, filled with wonder and shock. So Slender really did tell them he had killed me… A slight pang hurt within my chest as I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Ari?" Masky breathed, pushing himself up, off of the ground.

I couldn't help but smile, happy to see him. "Hey, Masky."

Without another word, he barreled forward, nearly taking me to the ground once more as he hugged on to me. "I thought you were dead!" he breathed, squeezing the life out of me.

"I am gonna be if you keep squeezing me," I choked out, trying to breathe in.

"Sorry," he chuckled, backing away. "I just… how are you here?" he questioned, his blue eyes still wide.

"What did Slender tell you?" I asked, wanting to know this before I continued.

I then saw Hoodie approach, literally freezing when he saw me. He cocked his head, confusion in his stance.

"Well… he didn't tell us anything, really. He just came back, without you, and blood on his lips. Everyone basically jumped on him or left the room… and that was that. Now what really happened?"

I grinned, slightly, rocking on my heels. "He took me home," I replied, still not fully understanding myself. "He said he grew too fond of me to kill me. So he wanted me to restart my life the way it was supposed to be… But I grew fond of him as well… and you guys. So I stayed in the woods, looking for him," I replied, my eyes casting down to my feet. "I just wanted to get some answers… to why I couldn't just stay with you guys, even if I'm not a creepypasta."

"Um… do you want us to take you to him?" Masky questioned.

I smiled. "Yes, please."

"Alrighty. And I'm sorry for attacking you… I didn't know it was you. Heh, I thought the 'person' resembled you… but like I said, I thought you were dead," he murmured, starting ahead.

I followed behind, a small laugh breaking through my lips. "Don't worry about it, it's fine."

I could hear Hoodie follow behind as we walked throughout the forest, in search of Slenderman. We continued on, until Masky froze.

"He's up ahead," he murmured.

I slunk back, as Hoodie walked up, matching Masky's pace as he started forward again.

"Boss," Masky called into the trees. I hid behind him and Hoodie, not knowing what to really do.

"Yes?" I heard Slender's velvety voice that I had so missed.

"We have someone who wants to see you," Masky mumbled. "We'll be back at the mansion," he added. With that, the two proxies started off a different direction, leaving me exposed.

I looked up, shyly, into the face of Slenderman. His mouth was ripped open and jagged. I was scared at first, wondering if he was going to be angry. Whether he would just kill me now after I returned. Hell, he spared me twice already.

"Hi," I whispered, not knowing what else to do. His tentacles quivered as he stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice monotone. I then noticed his jagged mouth smoothed out. He appeared to have a normal mouth.

Not exactly what I wanted to hear… tears gathered in my eyes. "I missed the mansion. I missed everyone. I missed_ you_," I choked out.

He continued forward, kneeling in front of me. My tears fell down my cheeks as I tried to figure out what he was thinking. He reached up, wiping away my tears.

"You know I do not like it when you cry," he murmured, seeming deep in thought. "But I brought you home for a reason."

The tears kept coming. "Don't be mad," I choked out, my head hanging. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, then did something that shocked me. He reached forward, pulling me into his arms. I had expected him to be cold. But he was nothing less than comforting. His arms were gently wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest. My heart was off beat as I returned the gesture, squeezing his slender body close to me. I was aware of his tentacles tenderly wrapping around me as well, having me as close as possible. There was no getting around it anymore… I had feelings for the Slenderman.

I pulled back, looking up at him. "So you made everyone think you'd killed me," I stated, remembering what Masky had said.

"For your protection."

"My… protection?" I asked, confused.

"Humans are not supposed to interact with us, let along live in my mansion. The only reason it was acceptable was because you were a potential killer. With that gone, you would be in danger. If Zalgo were to find out… he would come to kill you. And possibly the rest of us," he replied, his voice troubled. "I did not want to hurt you. I grew very fond of you… so I took measures the only way I knew to. They were supposed to think I killed you like planned if you denied. Then slowly forget. I can not… risk Zalgo knowing of you."

"Well… if he does find out, I could still be deliberating," I offered.

"Sweetheart, what good would that do? He would find out eventually. Then, he would come himself. And on the spot, you would have to choose."

My head hung, my arms tightening around Slender. "Could I be your proxy, then?" I asked, my voice so small.

"You would still have to kill. It would be no different, other than the fact that you would work for me. Aribella, you must go home. Masky and Hoodie will not tell a soul, I am sure. You just need to stay safe."

"So I'll never get to see any of you anymore?" I cried, beginning to shake.

"I… I am afraid so."

I felt as though I was about to collapse. No. I felt his tentacles start to pull back. I knew my face was horrified. I felt frozen to the ground. He studied my face for a moment, not removing his arms completely… but setting his hands on my shoulders.

"Just a few days ago you were dying to get home. What happened?" he asked, the space where his eyes should be seeming to narrow. I didn't know how to reply. My mind was completely blank. I blurted out something I should have probably kept to myself.

"I don't want to be away from you."

My eyes widened at the words that passed my lips. Now he knew, it wasn't his mansion. It wasn't the others. It was just him. The realization hit him like a brick wall, and I could easily see it.

"You… have feelings for me?" he asked, breathless. He still seemed wary and unsure of it. Unable to believe.

"Don't be mad," I cried, snapping my eyes shut.

* * *

**:O Cliffhanger, sorry peeps x3 Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

I peeked my eyes open, staring at the dumbfounded Slenderman that stood before me. His newly formed mouth was hanging open, and I could tell if he had eyes, he'd be blinking furiously at this moment. The silence was agonizing as I stared at him, his hands gripping tighter onto my shoulders. He shut his mouth, regaining his composure. His left hand shakily lifted, laying itself on my cheek. I smiled slightly, leaning into it.

"You are… for certain?" he breathed.

I nodded, my heart aching as it pounded within my chest. I was more than certain. My heart picked up the pace as he hesitantly leaned forward, his face inches from mine. Closer and closer we inched, my eyes slowly shutting…

Then, his hands ripped away, causing my eyes to snap back open. He was standing, his back to me. I could see how he was visibly shaking, his fists clenched at his sides. An enraged cry sounded from him, as he kicked the nearest tree, the force sending it flying to the ground, its roots emerged from the dirt. He was so much stronger than I realized… He fell to his knees, his face in his hands as he sat, hunched over. His tentacles were erratic, twisting and curving in all directions.

"Slender," I whispered, tears once again gathering in my eyes. What was going on?

"Why?" he growled, twisting up, facing me. He was now standing, his shaking form appearing emotionless.

"Why what?" I asked, my green eyes wide.

"Why do you care for me?" he asked, out of unmoving lips. "Do you not see what I am, Aribella? How could you not?" he snarled, his tentacles only moving faster.

"I see you," I whispered, dropping my eyes.

"No you do not! Otherwise you would not have said such a thing," he hissed. "I am a demon. A demon, why can you not understand that? You… you are a human. A pure one, at that. You could not hurt a fly, and yet you sit and say that you care for me? You know what I do! I kill people, children at that! Then _eat_ them," he yelled, sounding pained at the end. He never flat out said that before…

"I don't care," I replied, shaking my head. "There's more to you than meets the eye. I see that," I whispered, a tear streaking down my cheek. He offered no reply, simply standing there. "If you don't return the feelings, Slenderman, then I'll go home," I added, even softer. My voice cracked at the end, as my eyes fell to the dirt.

"I never said I did not," he whispered, a slight tremble in his voice.

I looked up at him, hope springing within me. "Then what's wrong?"

"Darling… you have to realize, that I am not happy about myself, or what I do. I am a self loathing creature, who is finding it difficult to believe someone of your stature could possibly care for me," he murmured. "You deserve more."

"I can't see anyone being greater," I giggled, standing. "You don't see yourself very clearly."

"Neither do you," he chuckled, a small smile peeking on his lips. "But there is also Zalgo to be concerned about."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, there is. But it's something we can worry about later, if he ever finds out," I replied. "Besides, I'm willing to risk it," I whispered, staring up at him.

He was silent for a moment, before his shoulders slumped. "To hell with Zalgo, and what I am," he growled, under his breath.

Slenderman started forward, his stride both confident and determined. He reached me, gripping my face with both of his hands, bending down.

That's when I felt soft lips brush against mine. I gasped, my eyes wide as I saw him kissing me, with an actual mouth that he formed earlier. My eyes fluttered shut once again, my lips starting to move with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as his hands slid to my waist, holding me to him. Warmth spread throughout me, happiness swelling within every inch of my body. I was kissing the Slenderman.

His lips continued to move with mine; forceful. But not too rough. Just filled with the correct amount of passion to leave me feeling as though I was floating on a cloud, drifting… He pulled back, a large, happy smile on his face.

"You do not know how long I have waited for that," he purred, the smile stretching wider. "I just never thought it would happen."

I giggled, hugging on to him. "Me neither," I chuckled, looking up at him.

"Now. Are you ready to go home, Darling?"

"Yes," I breathed, releasing him.

He nodded, straightening up. He offered his hand now, instead of his arm. I gladly took it, interlacing his fingers with mine. We started off in a slow pace throughout the forest, large smiles on our faces. If he was hunting as Masky had said, that was long forgotten. We continued through the forest, until the glorious mansion came into view, Masky and Hoodie waiting on the steps out front. I could see Masky's smile in his eyes as we approached, noticing our hands.

"Welcome back," he chuckled, standing with Hoodie. "And… boss," he murmured, casting his eyes down. "My apologizes… for how I acted earlier." He cleared his throat, his blue eyes ashamed.

"Apology accepted," Slender chuckled, his mouth now fading into nothing on his face. It was blank now, as usual. "Have you two told the others?"

"No. We didn't know whether you wanted us to or not, so we waited. They aren't gonna believe this," Masky chuckled. I didn't know which he meant, me being alive, or Slender and I.

"Only one way to find out," I grinned.

Masky nodded, walking along side Hoodie through the door. "Most are in their rooms. If ya want I can get everyone to come to the drawing room so they can all find out together," Masky offered.

I nodded, tightening my fingers around Slender's. I was so eager to see everyone again…

"We shall wait in my office," Slender murmured, starting along the hall, taking me with him.

Masky and Hoodie started off with their task, beginning to gather everyone up as we entered Slender's office. He shut the door behind us, a content sigh sounding from him. He pulled me to him, and I couldn't help but smile as I returned the embrace.

"I am so happy you are back," he whispered, tightening his arms.

"Me too," I replied, more than glad I didn't go home. So much I would have missed out on… this being the main thing. "After I see everyone again, could you play piano?" I asked, pulling back to look up at him.

"Of course. You know, I was not able to play right after you left," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really?"

"Yes. I kept making mistakes for no apart reason. Everything was in complete disarray," he sighed.

"Wow…" I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Slender released me, opening it to reveal Hoodie. He nodded his head, signaling us to follow. Slender took my hand once more, as we walked down the hall after Hoodie. We walked to the drawing room, pausing outside as Hoodie entered. I could hear everyone's voices of confusion, annoyance and anger at being disturbed.

"Lets go," Slender whispered in my ear.

He started forward, so I was slightly behind him, yet still gripping tightly onto his hand. We entered the room, everyone's eyes falling upon me instantly. Eyes widened. Mouths dropped one, by one. Complete silence filled the room as they stared at me.

The silence was then broken by the squeal of a little eight year old girl. Sally galloped over, nearly attacking me with a hug. Slenderman laughed heartily, ruffling the little girl's hair as she clung to me.

"Ari, you're back!" she squeaked, followed by a giggle.

I laughed, tears gathering in my eyes. "Yes, sweetie."

She pulled back, looking up at Slenderman. She gave him a toothy smile, before she hugged onto his legs.

"I knew you cared about us, Slendy! I knew you wouldn't hurt Ari, like Jeffy said."

I looked over at Jeff to see his mouth still hanging open. Honestly, it was quite a disturbing sight. Due to his cut smile, his jaw hung down lower than it should.

"How?" he breathed, looking at Slender. "You came back with blood on your mouth." I held up my hand, showing the still healing cut. Jeff's eyes appraised it for a moment, before looking back at Slender. "So you fooled us. Why?"

"I did not want Zalgo to know of her. So I decided to take her home, so he could not harm her. But… things changed," he sighed, looking down at me. His cheekbones rose as he grinned.

"Ooo, I sense some love," Ben chuckled, although his eyes were warm. "I really am sorry, Slender. For everything that I said. I was wrong."

"Me too… sorry," Jeff murmured, casting his eyes to the floor.

"It is alright… I understand why you all acted the way you did. After all, you thought you had lost a loved one."

Jane stood up, walking over to give me a quick hug. "Welcome back," she chuckled. "All of hell broke loose after you left. And this one just seemed to fall apart," she chuckled, poking Slender's arm. She was then pushed to the side by Ben, who had a smirk stretched across his face.

"Out the way, bitch, it's my turn for a hug."

"You're such an ass, Ben."

"I have one. I wasn't aware that I was one, though."

She rolled her eyes, walking back over to the couch as Ben opened his arms. "Give me some lovin'," he grinned. I laughed, giving him a hug as well. "My video game partner his back, bitches!" he cheered, pulling back.

I was then pulled around the room to be embraced by everyone else. EJ was a simple hug, and a glad you're back. LJ poured a mound of red candies into my hand before nearly tackling me. And finally, Jeff's awkward little tight hug.

"Never thought I'd miss the human who walked into the mansion one day," he chuckled, shaking his head. "But I will say, you're a human that's good with a knife."

After speaking with everyone for a bit, I walked back over to Slender, taking his hand once more. I stared around, looking at everyone's faces, then up at Slender's. I had this huge family, mansion for a house, and the man of my dreams. How much luckier could I be?

I just hoped that these good times would last.

* * *

**Yay! :D Haha, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Slenderman watched Aribella reunite with the creepypastas, joy coursing throughout his veins. In all honestly, he couldn't remember a time where he'd been happier. He, of all creatures managed to win the heart of this beautiful girl? It seems impossible, unthinkable. But it happened. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but worry about his angel. If Zalgo were to find out... he, himself, shivered at the thought. Not only would he destroy his angel, but would probably kill him and the rest of his family. He... wouldn't let this happen. Those around him were too dear to be put in harms way.

Aribella looked up at him, a large grin on her face. His cheekbones rose as he attempted to return the smile, although worry still ran through his mind. He looked over to see Masky give him a questioning look. Slender nodded his head, signaling for Masky to follow him. He needed someone else to know of his fears; to be observant and protective of her as well. Masky knew what his boss had meant, starting across the room. Slender turned, only to stop when a delicate hand laid on his arm. He turned to see Ari, a questioning, slightly concerned look in her emerald green eyes.

"What's wrong, Slender?" she asked.

"Nothing, darling, I just need to speak with Masky for a moment," he replied, his cheekbones raising once more.

She nodded, returning the smile. He exited the room, Masky on his heels. The walked down the hallway of the Victorian mansion, making their way to his private office. Once there, he opened the door, allowing Masky to walk in before him. He followed, shutting the door behind him before locking it.

"What is it, boss?" Masky asked, his eyes confused.

"You know the risk of her return, do you not?" Slender asked, sighing as he slumped into his leather chair behind his desk.

"Yeah... I guess I do. But why worry about it? You got the girl of your dreams. Don't let your concerns worry you to death," he chuckled, shoving his hands into his jacket's pockets.

"When something is so precious to you, you have no choice but to worry," Slender replied, his face contorting in a way that appeared frustrated.

"As long as Ari stays within these walls, I think your mind should be at ease, Sir," Masky replied, nodding his head.

"I suppose you are correct," Slender murmured, looking down at his mahogany desk. "What will give me peace of mind, is if I know my proxies are looking after Aribella. Extra eyes around the mansion would not do any harm."

"Of course. Hoodie and I love Aribella, not like you do of course. But we would be happy to look after her when you are not near."

"Training would also be beneficial; you two need to continue that with her. I want to make sure she herself can defend herself if I was not near, or you two. I doubt a time like that will ever arise, but just in case," Slender added.

Masky nodded. "Alright. Would you like for me to go get Hoodie and tell him the same?" he asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets, and cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you," Slender smiled, feeling a small bit of pressure lift off of his shoulders.

Masky nodded his head, exiting the room. Slender looked down at the clutter of papers laid out on his desk. He was behind on his work... His face crumpled as he sorted through the documents, looking throughout them to see all of the people whose lives were slowly ticking away. His proxies were going to be after them soon enough. Their faces stared back at him as he stroked his chin, not looking forward to assigning Masky and Hoodie more missions. Perhaps he should call Toby back to the mansion; he's spent more than enough time with Clockwork. He was more than generous with the vacation he had given them both.

A loud creak echoed in the room, causing Slender's head to snap up. The door laid ajar, nothing in sight. He felt a presence near, his tentacles quivering as he stood up. He gazed around the room, seeing nothing out of place. He grunted, adjusting his tie and smoothing out the wrinkles on his suit. That's when a cackle filled the air, sounding airy and raspy as if it were let out by an elderly person. Slender knew that laugh, his tentacles now erratic. He twisted around to see the black, hate filled eyes of the Rake. Once the Rake saw that Slender was glaring at him, his laughter grew louder.

"I thought I told you that you were no longer welcome here," Slender growled, his mouth ripping open. His black, snake like tongue slid out, nearly getting cut on his sharpened teeth.

"You did," the Rake nodded in agreement. "But, I still came back."

"You healed relatively quickly. Hmm... I did not beat you good enough. Perhaps I should change that," Slender hissed, one of his tentacles darting forward.

"The human is still here?" the Rake questioned, right as the tentacle got mere inches from his face.

Slender stopped moving, growing even angrier at the Rake's mention of his angel.

"Yes, but that is none of your concern."

"Of course it is. She is a human... she is not welcome here. I don't know how much more I can stress that," the Rake cackled, the wretched laugh beginning once more.

"I own this mansion. And I believe I can decide who is welcome here. You, however, are most certainly not. You may take your leave now," Slender snarled, taking note to grow a few feet in case he needed to strangle the Rake.

"Slenderman, you are making a big mistake!" the Rake's laughter became louder, echoing off the walls. "You know the rules as much as I do! Human's can not know of our existence, you fool!"

"This case is different, you see-"

"You have feelings for the mortal?" The Rake yelled, shocked. A new round of laughter began, causing a grey shade to form on Slender's cheeks. It wasn't often that this happened. "Zalgo is going to get a kick out of this! Hahaha!"

"You would not dare!" Slender hissed, one of his tentacles snaking around the Rake's throat.

"Dare what?" he chuckled, insanely.

"Tell Zalgo, you pest!" Slender growled.

"Hahaha!" The Rake's head threw back as he laughed, Slenderman trying to remember if he had ever seen the Rake like this before. "You ignorant demon," the Rake snarled, glaring at Slenderman.

A deranged, evil smile crept onto the Rake's mouth. "He already knows. And he's coming for you all."

* * *

**... :O OH SHIT! Welp. That aint good. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Panic coursed through Slenderman as he dropped the Rake with a thud. He was frozen in terror, his tentacles quivering erratically. The Rake scurried out of the room, taking its leave. Oh god... Slender dropped to his knees, his breaths loud and uneven. What was he going to do? Zalgo was coming, he who waits behind the wall... Zalgo was coming for them all. He was going to take away Slender's angel. Fury reigned within Slender, an enraged growl ripping its way through his mouth.

"MASKY! HOODIE!" he yelled, standing and yanking the door open.

He heard the sound of their feet hurriedly stomping down the hall, approaching his office. He could make out Aribella's figure in the distance, a hesitant, worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" she gasped, her green eyes widening.

"Nothing, dear, please go back and associate with everyone. I will be out in a moment," he replied, his voice shaking as he tried to take control of his rage.

Masky and Hoodie hesitantly entered the office, Slender slamming the door behind them.

"Have we um... done something wrong?" Masky asked, a tad fearful.

Slender violently shook his head, then began telling the tale of the Rake's arrival and what he had learned. The two proxies stiffened, Masky's eyes wide and haunted. From Hoodie's posture, Slender could tell that he, too, was worried.

"We need to gather everyone up," Masky whispered.

"Do what?" Slender growled.

"We need to get all of the other creepypastas together," Hoodie replied for Masky, his raspy voice underused.

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"Zalgo can't kill us all," Masky countered. "The more the better."

"I am not asking them to fight," Slender hissed, starting to pace the floor.

"No, not fight. Just enough to get Zalgo to stop and listen. Aribella is no issue, and if he sees that all of us agree, then there isn't anything that he can say. Hoodie and I will go around and try to gather everyone. You can contact Toby, he'll bring Clockwork back with him. It would also probably be better if you um... got your brothers to come as well," Masky cleared his throat, his blue eyes narrowing. "Leave everyone else up to us. It shouldn't be too long."

Slender's head dropped, devotion of his loyal proxies overflowing within him. He laid his hand on each of the boys shoulders, looking at each of them.

"Thank you boys," he sighed, shoulders slumping.

The two nodded, turning and speeding out the door. They nearly knocked Aribella over as they ran out the door. Aribella turned back, walking to Slender's office. He sat at his desk, his head laying in his hands. Why would he have to come now, of all times? Right when he actually had her? After she knew of his feelings, and let him know that she returned them? Would a day of happiness have been too much to ask? Now his entire family could die because of a selfish action he had made.

"Slender... what's going on?" he heard her small voice ask, worry lacing each word.

"Darling... please do not worry. I am... I am having a lot of other pastas come, my brothers included. I want you to stick by me, never leave my side. In fact, I would prefer if you did not stay in your room. Some of the guests are going to have my nerves set on end," he huffed, leaning back on his chair.

"Why are you having them all over?" Ari asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Slenderman didn't want to lie to her. Then again, he didn't want her to be worried sick when it was out of her control. Or guilty, which he knew she probably would be.

"I will tell you another time, angel. I have a lot of... business to handle at the moment, though. That being, contacting Toby and my brothers to arrive at the mansion. The only person I am really concerned about you being around is Offender," he growled, the sound low in his throat. "If he offers you a rose... do not take it, no matter the cost." She nodded her head, her green eyes solemn.

"If I am not going to be staying in my room, do you want me to stay in yours?" she asked, twiddling her fingers.

Slender was nodding already by the time she was finished speaking. "Yes, gather whatever you need from your room. Mine is just next door to the office," he replied.

She nodded one stiff bob as she walked up, wrapping her arms around Slender. He let out a sigh, returning the gesture. He ran his fingers through her black locks, squeezing her to his frame. Silently, she pulled back, standing on her tip toes and pecking where his lips would be on his blank face. His cheekbones rose as she turned, silently exiting from the office.

"Such a good heart," he sighed, shaking his head.

He then heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He stiffened as he saw Ben enter the room, his signature smirk pulling across his face.

"Sup Slends," Ben chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is it, Benjamin?" Slender sighed, walking over and sitting behind his desk.

"Welp, you should really shut your door when you are talking about such... interesting matters," he murmured, all hint of humor diminishing.

"Please, do not spread anything around the mansion," Slender hissed, his face contorting into an angry, yet tired expression.

"No worries, I just want to help. I'll let you be the one to break the news of Zalgo's threat. But you do know I can help," he nodded, his elf hat nearly toppling over.

"Help how?"

"How do you plan on getting Lost Silver, Glitchy Red, Herobrine or anyone else that are in video games?" Ben smirked. "I, however, can gather them easily. I'll even... get Dark Link," he mumbled, clearly not thrilled over it.

Slender stared at Ben in awe, shocked that he would ever think of being helpful, without wanting something in return.

"...Thank you, Benjamin. But, knowing you, you want something in return," Slender scoffed, folding his arms.

One side of his lips turned up, but he merely shrugged. "Nah, I'm good. Perhaps we'll leave it as a 'you owe me' kind of thing," he snickered.

Slender would have rolled his eyes if he could. "Alright. Go gather them up. And please make sure you inform them not to kill her," he sighed, shaking his head.

"You know, Slends, if you told everyone, we could all help you get this done a lot quicker. I'm sure Masky and Hoodie can gather everyone, but it would go a lot... quicker. I mean, Jeff probably knows where his mutt is, and what he's doing at this very second," he snickered. "Jane is pretty close with Ms. P. Bloody Painter and EJ seem like good buds. Plus if you get everyone out of the house, you'll have more... alone time with your girlfriend," he cackled, his black eyes smug.

"Oh, hush Benjamin. I sometimes believe you and your perverted mind are worse than Offender," Slender grumbled.

"Ooo, watcha gonna do about that?" Ben chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"I already informed Aribella not to take a rose. And she is going to be with me at all times."

"Heh, better watch out, Slends. A little brotherly rivalry over a girl wouldn't be too shocking, knowing Offender," Ben sneered, walking to the door.

"Aribella would not do that by choice," Slender sighed, shaking his head. "Then again, Offender does not necessarily offer choices," he growled. "Thank you for helping, Benjamin. But I would like for this to stay silent in the house. For now, anyway."

"Alrighty. Welps, imma go get all my buds. And worst fucking enemy, but whatever," Ben shrugged, exiting from Slender's office.

Partially, Slender was glad Ben had heard and was willing to help as well. Then again, he couldn't help but worry. Hell, that was all he could really do now, anyway.

Worry.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I was patiently sitting on a lone chair in the corner of Slender's room. My mind raced as I thought over all that he had told me, and the anxiety that was radiating off of him. What was going on? Was it my fault? I couldn't help but wonder. Also, I myself was worried over the new guests that were at this moment arriving at the mansion. Slender told me that he would come get me once they are all here. He had described them all in great detail, and I was going through each one in my head.

First, he told me about Toby, the one I should be least worried about. He was one of his proxies, and usually wore orange goggles and a bandana covering his mouth. He ticked and twitched often, and was usually carrying his hatchets. He was coming with his girlfriend, Clockwork I believe her name was. Slender said one of her eyes was replaced by a clock, and she had a stitched smile on her face. I mentally quivered at the thought, but he said that she was usually friendly.

Next he described his brothers. I didn't believe I'd have an issue with Splendorman or Trenderman. I was mainly just concerned with Offender... I bit my lip, fear seeping throughout me at the thought of the rapist Slender... Although, Slenderman told me that I shouldn't need to worry if I didn't take one of his roses, and stayed with him at all times.

Then, he briefly described the rest that were coming. Smile Dog, who usually stayed with Jeff. Ms. P and Grinny. Lost Silver, Dark Link. Herobrine, Glitchy Red, Sonic exe. Bloody Painter and the Puppeteer. B.O.B and Kagekao. The Observer and possibly Tails Doll.

So many new people. I'm not even sure if half are indeed people. Slender said that I would put in a great impression, to not worry. It was impossible for someone to dislike me... but I scoffed at the thought. My current family didn't like me at first, even he didn't. My nerves continued to churn in my stomach, until there was a quiet tap on the door.

"Darling, it is me," Slender whispered.

I walked over and opened the door, seeing Slender standing there. He looked beyond tired, his suit wrinkled and his usually broad shoulders slumped. He still managed to raise his cheekbones in a smile, and I returned it.

"They are here," he nodded, laying a hand on my shoulder in reassurance. "Before we go down... I think it would be best if I were to tell you the real reason of their arrival." My stomach flipped, as I looked up at him with worry filled eyes. "Now, please do not be frightened just yet, remember you still have to meet them. We will discuss this later, but I must consult them all about the matter as well. Darling... Zalgo knows of you," he whispered, his head dropping. My eyes widened, my heart nearly stopping. No one has really told me much of Zalgo. But even I knew that was the worst possible news to ever occur. "Everyone is here to meet you, to accept you. To stand with us when Zalgo arrives so we can keep you. The only reason he is coming is because he sees you as a threat. But if we show him that you are not..." he sighed.

I felt as though I was about to faint, grabbing hold of his arm for support. "What if they don't?" I whimpered, tears gathering in my eyes.

"They will, angel, they will. You just have to be yourself, and that is all that matters." He pulled me into his arms as I tried to calm myself, taking deep breaths. Yes, we would discuss this later. But there are more important matters to attend to.

Slender slipped his hand into mine as we started along the hall, to the drawing room. I knew the large room had to be slammed packed. I could hear the large chorus of voices before we even approached the door. Slender pulled his hand away, slightly pushing me behind him. He opened the door, causing all of the voices to stop at once. I peeked around, seeing all the new faces that were scattered around the room.

Instantly, my eyes fell upon the three beings that looked like Slender. One had a radiant happy face on his otherwise blank face. A small top hat laid slanted on his bald head, a black suit with polka dots decorating it standing out brilliantly. A small cane was in his hand with a rounded top. Bells jingled on the ends of his tentacles. Next to him stood a rather serious looking Slender, wearing a brown sweater, vest with a white undershirt. His pants were also brown with matching shoes. And... for whatever reason, he had on square framed glasses, even though he didn't have eyes. To his side stood the last Slender look alike. A malicious smirk was on his face, his razor sharp teeth sparkling. A grey fedora was on his head, slightly covering where his eyes should be. He was wearing plain black pants, and a black trench coat that was hanging open. No shirt laid underneath, exposing his sculpted torso. A black tie was around his neck, loosely hanging down. So I'm taking it they are Splendorman, Trenderman and Offenderman, in that order.

I continued to look around, seeing a woman sitting next to Jane. Her skin was pale white, her eyes a shocking bright red. Her hair was short and black, matching her black dress. Ms. P. perhaps? Slender said she was close with Jane... but I couldn't be sure. My eyes then fell upon a group of people surrounding Ben. One seemed as if he had come straight from Minecraft, due to his box features and stunning white eyes. Next to him was a boy that looked like Ash from Pokemon, only his eyes were a vibrant red. On his shoulder laid a rather evil looking pikachu with souless black eyes and blood splatters covering its yellow body. A sick grin was on its face, its teeth pointed and sharp. There was then a boy that was nearly stripped of color completely. His eyes were much like Ben's, although a sad frown was on his face. Not to mention he was missing his arms and legs... His hair was black, the top covered by a baseball cap that was flipped backwards on his head. I recognized the next person as Sonic... only this was Sonic exe. He looked like Sonic, only his eyes mimicked Ben's. Black with red pupils, blood trickling down. The last person around Ben was someone I recognized from playing Zelda with my brother. Dark Link. His shadowy dark appearance and the hate filled red eyes. Although at the moment, he was smirking, much like Ben.

In the corner, next to Masky and Hoodie, stood Toby and Clockwork. Toby's goggles were down around his neck, and the bandana Slender said he wore over his mouth was no where in sight. His hoodie was a khaki color, with striped sleeves that blended nicely with his jeans. His hatchets hung loosely from his belt, one having an orange handle and the other having a wooden one. The last thing I noticed was his shaggy brown hair. His arm was thrown around Clockwork who indeed looked as Slender described. Medium long brown hair, stitched smile, clock eye. Her other eye was an emerald green. All she had on was a white tank top and black jeans.

To their side were two men. One was wearing a white mask with blacked out eyes. A red smile was painted on, appearing to drip at the edges. Black, shaggy hair covered the top of his mask, matching his black pants and shoes. He was wearing a blue coat that was buttoned down. A yellow pin with a smiley face was standing out on the top right of his coat. Bloody Painter, I'm guessing? To his side was a man with ashy grey skin. His eyes were a luminescent yellow that seemed to draw you in. He was wearing a black and grey hoodie and black pants. Black gloves covered his fingers with strange yellow strings protruding from his fingertips... ah the Puppeteer. Lastly, a grey hat laid on his head beneath his long black hair. It looked a bit like a sleeping cap.

On the opposite end of the room was a man sitting in a lone chair, holding a glass of red wine. Slender said Kagekao liked wine usually, so I'm guessing this was him. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head. His pants, shoes and gloves were also black. The only thing in his outfit that stood out was the black and white striped scarf that hung around his neck. His mask was split down the middle, one side white, the other black. The white side contained a black angry eye and a jagged smile. The left had a regular white eye and a smooth, happy smile. But once he met my eyes... the entire left side of his mask vanished, leaving only the angry side visible. To his side looked like a mere silhouette of a man. Literally all of him was black, other then blank white squares where his eyes should be, and a white mouth. I couldn't pin who exactly this was at first, so I moved on. Standing next to him was a being that looked like a less frightening Rake. He had the same body and color, yet he was missing his arms. A goofy grin laid on his face, and his eyes were a blank black. Slender had warned me one looked similar to the Rake, yet was nearly the complete opposite when it comes to how they act. He was Bob.

My eyes then cast to the floor to where Sally was playing, pulling on the tail of a black cat. It snarled, but wouldn't swipe at the small girl. Its eyes were a glowing bright green and itws white teeth were showing. That must be Grinny. On Sally's lap looked to be a stuffed toy that was entrapped in her arms, replacing Charlie momentarily. Its expression was angry as it tried to break free. The doll was a medium yellow, nearly orange, and white with little red and white shoes on its feet. A red diamond bobbed over its head from the slender black string connecting it with its scalp. Its eyes, however, were a deep black. Tails Doll, I presume. Lastly was a large dog that was laying across Jeff's feet. Jeff was sitting on the couch facing the TV, with EJ, LJ, and Jane squeezed next to him. The dog appeared to be a classic husky, although blood covered most of its fur. It could be mistaken as red, actually. The most prominent thing about the dog was the large smile that stayed on its face, its teeth looking much like a humans. Smile Dog...

It wasn't that hard to figure out who was who, due to their names and the descriptions Slender had given me prior to this. But still, I didn't know who a few were. Like the boy who was missing his arms, and the one who looked like Ash from Pokemon. But still, I clung to Slender's arm, not knowing what to do, or what to think. All of their eyes were on me, and none of them made a sound. Finally, one spoke.

"これは何ですか?" (What's this?) Kagekao snarled in Japanese. I stared at him, shocked, not knowing what he had just said. No one seemed to, other than Slender. Due to Slender being around as long as he had, he knew nearly every language, along with practically everything else.

Slender sighed, letting out a huge gust of air as his shoulders fell. "Please everyone, allow me to explain," he began, his head twisting as he looked at each of the new guests.

"Is that a human?" his proxy, Toby, asked as his head twitched to the side. A vicious crack from his neck sounded along with it. He didn't sound mad, at least. He couldn't actually, being Slender's proxy of course.

"Yes," Slender whispered, dropping his head.

I gazed around at all of the now shocked faces, shuffling uncomfortably where I stood.

"Everyone... this is Aribella."

* * *

**Sorry for all the long descriptions of everyone xD But, it has to be done. Now, I need to know if there are any other creepypastas you all want me to add, possibly? No OCs, please, but I just feel like I'm forgetting about someone. I may add some, I may not. I'm not sure yet, but everyone you just saw are now in the loop. :P Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

The stares and glares I received caused my cheeks to flush even more, my grip on Slender's arm tightening. He looked over at me, his cheekbones raising in reassurance.

"Hi," I squeaked, offering a small smile.

"How adorable," the fedora wearing Slender purred, his razor teeth set into a smirk.

Slender growled, pulling me closer to him. "Enough, Offender."

"Why exactly is the human here?" Bloody Painter asked, his expression unreadable due to his mask.

"That... is a long story," Slender sighed, looking down at me once more.

"Basically, to sum it up, they're together now," Ben bluntly stated, causing multiple gasps to echo throughout the room.

"With a mortal?" the boy that looked like Ash snapped, shocked.

"Alright, pipe it all of you," Jeff seethed, startling Smile Dog beneath his feet. "She's part of this family now, so get the fuck over it."

Slender looked over at Jeff, devotion radiating from him. He nodded his head in thanks.

"You all are okay with this?" Ms. P asked, looking unsure. Although, she didn't necessarily appear angry.

"Yes, we all are," Jane nodded to her friend. Murmurs of agreement were added between Masky, EJ, LJ, Ben, Sally and Jeff.

"Why exactly did you bring us all here, then? To show off your new pet?" the shadow man asked, appearing amused. His blank, white mouth was turned up into a half smile.

"She is not a pet, Observer," Slender growled, removing his arm and placing it around my shoulder. "And I have gathered you all here, because I have a very important request... And I know most of you are unlikely to accommodate it," Slender whispered, letting out a deep gust of air.

"You know we will stand with you," Clockwork interjected, throwing me a quick smile, before gazing lovingly at Toby who was nodding as well.

"Of course, boss," Toby added, following by a tick. His leg spastically jerked out with the twitch, but he ignored it.

"Children, I appreciate your loyalty, but I recommend you listen first," Slender sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone remained quiet, waiting for Slender to respond. He appeared to gaze around the room before he began to speak. "Zalgo... he knows of her existence. And he is coming for her," he whispered, tightening his hold around me.

Silence proceeded, looks of fear and shock spreading throughout the room. Even Splendorman's smile dropped.

"Brother... do you know what you have done?" Splendorman whispered, appearing on the verge of hysterics.

"You might as well hand her over immediately to Zalgo or it is death for us all," the Ash look-a-like growled.

" 容認できない!" (Unacceptable!) Kagekao growled, shooting to his feet. His wine nearly spilled, a look of rage on his mask. He still refused to speak in English, even though he could obviously understand us.

"Everyone, please. I am not asking you all to be involved; it would be cruel of me to force you into this, knowing Zalgo. You may leave if you wish. All I ask, is that you try to get to know her like we have. See the purity, the kindness, the acceptance that she possesses! I could not stand for Zalgo to kill her, or change her in any way. If you stay and understand, all you must do is stand with us to show Zalgo that we accept her, and love her. No fighting will be necessary. If it comes to that... I will be the only one to. All I beg of you is to help to show Zalgo that she is not a concern," Slender stated, strongly.

I stared up at him, tears gathered in my eyes. Did he care for me this much? Was I even worth this? I smiled at him, love pouring within me. Suddenly, I looked over to see Jeff stand from the couch.

"You all know I'm in," he yawned, stretching out his arms.

"Me too," Ben nodded.

The rest of my current family either stood or spoke of how they were with Slender. Now it just came down to everyone else.

"Of course we will help you," Clockwork and Toby stated, both smiling.

"I think we should help the little lady, don't you think, brothers?" Offender grinned. Although I knew his intentions were not the best, I appreciated his help.

"Brother... I hope you know what you are doing," Trender sighed, shaking his head. "But I will help."

"Me too! She looks nice," Splendor giggled, overly happy once more.

Ms. P. looked up at Jane, who nodded her head approvingly. Ms. P. sighed, following it with a smile as she stood. "I will help," she nodded. "It is very nice to meet you, Aribella."

"It's nice to meet you, too," I smiled back.

I heard a sigh come from the couch, seeing Ben's eyes bleeding as he glared at his video game friends. "We will help," the Minecraft man, Ash look-a-like, Sonic exe. and Dark Link said in unison. Ben smirked, happily.

The boy with no arms or legs floated up off the couch, nodding and offering a small smile. He appeared extremely shy, perhaps even more so than Hoodie... nah. I then heard a grunt, and the sound of feet stomping on the floor. I turned, seeing the armless being named Bob smiling like an idiot, bobbing his head up and down. I giggled, hope starting to fill within me.

"This is very interesting, Slender," the Observer began. "I am not sure if I will be joining you. But, for the time being I will watch and see what all goes on throughout the house. If she is worth the trouble or not," he nodded.

"いいえ!" (No!) Kagekao spat, his free hand clenched into a fist. "これは、私たちすべてのために死を意味!" (This means death for us all!)

"Kagekao, if you wish, you may leave. Like I said before, I am not going to force any of you into this. But I do ask that you consider," Slender pleaded.

Kagekao glared at Slender before staring down at his wine. "人間のためのすべてのこの..." (All this for human...) he murmured under his breath, causing my eyebrows to furrow. Seriously, what is this guy even saying? "私が検討意志," (I will consider,) he finally growled under his breath, looking displeased.

"He said he would consider," Slender whispered, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I... I will have to see," The Bloody Painter murmured, nodding his head. Once again, it wasn't a straight up no. But, it was good enough.

"Me as well," the Puppeteer nodded.

"I will join if you get Sally to let me go," the Tails Doll grunted, still trying to break free.

Sally instantly released Tails Doll, pursing her lips sadly, but not refusing.

A loaded sigh of relief escaped Slender as he gazed around the room. "Thank you all so much. You do not know how much I appreciate it."

"Me too. Thank you," I smiled.

A slight ray of hope now shined in on us. I could only ask for it to be enough.

* * *

**Please review! And more characters will be arriving soon, no worries ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, now that all of that's settled..." Ben began, wiping the blood out from under his eyes. "If you all don't mind, I'm going back to my one love. Sorry, ladies, it's not any of you," he smirked, causing nearly all of the pastas to roll their eyes. "It's beloved video games. Silver, get your ass to my room so I can destroy you!" he yelled, nearly running out of the room.

I heard a soft sigh as Lost Silver rose from his seat, floating out of the room after Ben. "Pft, if they're playing Pokemon I'd love to see Ben try to beat Silver," Dark Link sneered, crossing his arms.

I awkwardly stood next to Slender, wondering what exactly I should do. There were so many new people here, and I didn't know who to approach and who not to. That's when I noticed Slender's brothers start forward towards us.

"Hi!" Splendorman excitedly giggled, running in front of me. "I'm Splendorman!"

"Hi," I giggled in return, watching as his smile grew.

Suddenly, he was pushed to the side by the fedora wearing Slender. His smirk was broad, his hands tucked into the pockets of his dark trench coat.

"Hello, beautiful," he purred, his smile growing. I stared at him, stone faced. I couldn't be rude, then again, I didn't necessarily want to be kind to this one. He reached inside of his trench coat, pulling out a stunning red rose. He offered it to me as I stared at it. "A lovely flower for a lovely lady," he continued, his hand stretching out more as he offered it.

Slender then slapped it away, his face contorted angrily as he glared at his brother. "Enough, Offender," he growled.

Trenderman sighed, face palming. "Do you have to act like this everywhere we go?" he hissed, shaking his head. "Sorry about him, Miss Aribella. I'm Trenderman." He then cocked his head, appraising my outfit. "You don't seem to be one to dress in such dark colors, honey. Perhaps some white? No, no. I see... baby blue. Yes! I'm just going to have to design some clothes for you later!" he gushed, excitement radiating off of him.

"Okay," I replied, smiling in return. I wasn't really too into fashion, but if it would make Slender's brother happy, then sure.

"Oh, you must come with me later as well. Sally is throwing a tea party and wanted you, Jane, Ms. P. and I to join!" Splendorman giggled.

The fedora wearing Slender stood back, appearing slightly disappointed that I wasn't swooning over him. I would ask him to come as well to be nice... but I didn't think it would be too great to have him around Sally...

Slender then began to take me around to meet the rest of the pastas. The video game lovers that were still present seemed nice enough. Dark Link was just like Ben, which explained why they didn't seem to like each other at all. Herobrine and Sonic didn't speak much, and Red didn't seem to want to be here at all. His posture was stiff, his arms crossed in front of him as he scowled. Afterward, Jane pulled me over to talk with Ms. P. I had to say, she was the kindest out of all of the others I had met. Yet, I could only imagine what would happen if you pissed her off.

I notified Slender that I didn't really want to meet Kagekao just yet... or Observer. Both of them intimidated me greatly. Kagekao seemed to continuously be drinking his wine, yet he never seemed to get drunk, or even tipsy off of it. Strong tolerance, I guess. I averted my eyes from them, noticing the dog that was under Jeff's feet. A large smile sprung across my face as I broke away from Slender, hurrying over. The dog lifted its head, its eyes wide as I approached. Jeff stood, a weary expression trying to show on his face.

"I'd be careful, Ari. He isn't too good with new people, let alone humans," he murmured.

Before he could even finish, Smile began to wag his tale, standing and trotting over to me. His tongue hung out as he panted, his tail wagging at a more furious rate. I noticed nearly every pasta in the room had gone silent as I reached out, scratching Smile behind his ear. I smiled as he leaned his head into my hand as I giggled. His fur was a bit rough due to the dried blood, yet I didn't mind. Jeff stood, dumbstruck as Smile nearly tackled me, beginning to lick all over my face as I tried to push him off. I was laughing, Smile's tail swatting into Jeff's leg. I heard Slender's deep chuckle, along with Sally's giggle as Smile continued to lick me.

"Well, I'll be damned..." I heard one of them say. I believe it was the Observer, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Smile likes her..." Another voice said, coming from the other side of the room. I was going to guess either the Bloody Painter or the Puppeteer, but I wasn't too concerned at this moment.

"Alright, down boy," Jeff mumbled, pulling smile back.

Smile barked, his teeth shining as he grinned. I chuckled, standing up and wiping the slobber from my face.

"Aww is someone jealous their mutt likes a human more than him?" Jane sneered, causing Jeff to glare at her.

"No, it's pretty convenient right now, actually," Jeff hissed back.

All of a sudden, in a rush, I was nearly surrounded by them, questions tumbling forward like an avalanche.

"Do you like art?"

"What's your favorite video game?"

"Does Ben annoy you?"

"What's your favorite weapon?"

"Have you killed any one?"

"You idiot, Slender said she was pure, I'm taking it she isn't a fucking killer."

"Oh yeah..."

"Do you like pancakes?! Or, or waffles?!"

"Alright, alright, take it easy," Jeff hissed at all of them, appearing irritated. "How do you expect the chick to answer with all of you coming at her at once. There's enough Ari to go around for everyone, so all of you take your damn time," he hissed, standing. "Now I'm taking a nap, keep it the fuck down."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Your room is next to Ben's, and you know how he gets while playing video games," LJ snorted, followed by a hysterical laugh.

I then felt two hands on my shoulders, looking up to see Slender behind me. I offered him a large smile, hope spreading throughout me. I knew that he felt it as well.

We just had to take this one step at a time.

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 20

The rest of the day went by rather calmly. More calm than I would have originally imagined. I spent most of it in Sally's room, sitting in a small chair across from her. Splendorman, Jane and Ms. P. were also present, pretending to sip tea. Sally was content, speaking in her usual British accent as she sipped her fake tea, her pinky high in the air as she did. Jane, of course, kept silent most of the time due to last time we did this. Splendorman gushed over all of the stories about him and his brothers, most I did find interesting. Now, I was collecting the last few things that were in my room to move them to Slender's since I would be staying there. I believe Sonic and Herobrine were taking my room for the time being... I just hoped they wouldn't trash it. I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Walking down the immense hall, I noticed the loud booms echoing from Ben's room. He must have lost one of the games with Lost Silver. I cracked a grin, walking until I approached Slender's room, the door already cracked.

I pushed it open further with my shoulder, backing in to the dark room. I blindly walked, finally finding a chair and laying the rest of my things on top; I could place them away in the morning. I was much too tired for any of that at the moment. I was then aware of a form stepping up behind me, two long slender arms wrapping around my waist. I looked up to see Slender's blank face, a wide smile stretching across mine. Then again, I did wonder why he didn't turn on a light, or at the very least light a candle. He leaned down, a small mouth forming on his face as he pecked small kisses down my cheek, to my jaw. I giggled, turning and wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you again, Slender, for inviting everyone," I murmured, tightening my arms.

I felt him nod in response, as I pulled back and looked up at him. That's when I was aware of a rough, jagged smile pulling across his face, the sharpened teeth looking oh so unfriendly. My heart dropped at the realization, my eyes adjusting to the dark. Instead of his usual suit Slender would wear, this man had on a trench coat. He had removed his fedora for this purpose, I guessed, just so I wouldn't know it was him immediately. Before I could even open my mouth, his hand was clamped over it, his smile stretching wider. One of his tentacles lifted, placing his fedora back on his head.

"Hello, Aribella," Offenderman purred, his voice deep and filled with lust. My eyes were wide with fear, my heart pounding uncomfortably in my chest. "You seem to have found yourself in quite the predicament, hmm?" He murmured, one of his tentacles tracing a line up my spine. I shifted my head, trying to break away from him. His arms tightened, his tentacle wrapping tightly around my stomach. "With Zalgo coming for you and all... he isn't someone you want to deal with," he chuckled, licking his pale lips. "I'm not either."

With that, he lifted me up from the floor, his hand still firmly clasped over my mouth as I whimpered, tears springing into my eyes. I was slung onto Slender's bed, my hands pinned above my head. Offender was on top of me, a throaty laugh exiting his mouth. My tears spilled as I thrashed, trying to break free.

"Aww, come on, sweetheart. You want my help, don't you? Well... everything comes with a price," he laughed.

My eyes narrowed as I stared at him, trying to remember everything Masky and Hoodie had taught me during training. If I had a knife right now, with everything Jeff taught me, I would most certainly be free. But unfortunately, I didn't. Forgetting all the tactics I learned, I just went with instinct. I bent my knee, ramming it up right were the sun doesn't shine. He flinched, a slight groan falling from his lips. Taking that moment of distraction, I yanked my head to the side, freeing it enough to bite onto his hand. He hissed, yanking his hand away as it bled.

"SLENDER!" I screamed, the sound echoing across the walls. "SLENDER!" I screeched once more, as Offenderman growled, placing his hand back over my mouth.

"Little bitch," he seethed. "I was going to be easy on you, but now, I don't think so," he growled, pinning me down to where I couldn't move.

I was then aware of the sound of feet stomping down the hall, the door busting open. There stood Slender, flanked by Jeff and Masky. Slender's tentacles were erratic as they twitched, his mouth ripped into a horrendous scowl. Jeff lifted up his knife, dried blood coating it.

"Let her go, Offender," Slender growled, stalking up.

Almost instantly, Offender fell away, standing in front of his brother. Shocked, I took note on how much authority he apparently had over his brothers.

"Did he touch you?" Slender asked, his voice monotone. I shook my head, still trembling.

"You know how I am, brother. My apologizes," he chuckled, sounding fake.

It was silent for a moment, until Slender reared back, his fist slamming into Offender's jaw. Offender's head was thrown to the side, his mouth a hard line as Jeff chuckled.

"If you can not contain yourself while you are here, then you may leave. She is mine, and you are to respect that," Slender spat, looking as though he wanted to tear Offender's head off. Due to them being brothers, however, I could see why he could not. It was unlike Slender to punch anyone; I knew that. But what else was he going he do?

Masky looked over at me, his blue eyes wide. Jeff glared angrily at Offender, twisting his knife in his hand. "Look you nasty fuck. I know Slender can't do shit cause you're related and all. But that doesn't mean that I can't. I told you all I was trying to fucking sleep and then this happens? You try this bullshit again and I will slit your fucking throat," he snarled.

"Hush, smile boy," Offender replied, with a yawn.

"He wont have to. I will be the one to end you if it happens again," Slender replied, his voice deep and almost demonic. "Understood?"

"Yes," Offender mumbled, clenching his fists before stalking out of the room.

Slender sighed, shaking his head. "Thank you," he nodded to Jeff and Masky.

Masky nodded in return, exiting from the room, followed by Jeff who looked as though he was about to pass out on the floor. Slender walked over, flipping on a light. He shut the door, walking over to me. Silently, he wiped my tears away before I pulled him close. I sniffed, calming down with his presence.

"I am so glad he did not..." Slender's voice melted away. "I would have had to kill him. And you do not know how much I wanted to after this. But, as much as I hate to say it, we need him right now. Are you okay, Darling?" he asked, tightening his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"Just stay with me, or Jeff or Masky. Or, anyone else you are close to in the mansion. This wont happen again," he whispered in reply. "You have had a long day. Are you ready for bed?" he asked.

I nodded sleepily as he pulled away, allowing me to curl up under the covers. I had already changed into my night clothes, my eyes half open as Slender walked into what appeared to be a closet, changing his clothes. He walked back out, shirtless and what appeared to be grey sweatpants. I giggled, finding it strange to see him informal. He turned off the light, crawling into bed beside me. I twisted so I was laying against him, my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my shoulder as I smiled, content. He leaned down, pressing a small kiss to the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Darling."

My smile grew as I shut my eyes. "Goodnight, Slenderman."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 21

I awoke in the morning, feeling empty sheets beside me. Slender must have gotten up already... I sighed, hauling myself up and hurrying to my pile of clothes I brought from my room. I pulled on a simple black t-shirt and ripped up jeans, not even bothering to put on any shoes. I just wanted to get out of here before I was caught alone again by that Offenderman fellow. I mentally shivered, walking to the door and nearly tripping over a fuzzy creature that was blocking the door. I gasped, grabbing a hold of the dresser, looking down to see Smile dog, happily looking up at me. I grinned, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hey, Smile," I chuckled, awkwardly.

The dog panted, his tongue lazily hanging out the side of his mouth as he rose to his feet. He trotted over, licking the side of my face as I giggled. I guess Slender had him wait here and guard the door until I awoke. I patted his head, then started out into the hallway. Smile stayed at my side as I wandered around, finally pausing outside of the living room. I heard several voices as I peeked in to see everyone gathered around. Ben looked pissed off and tired, apparently dragged from his bed. Jeff looked bored, yet happy as always. And all the rest had there gaze set on Slender, serious expressions resting on each and every one of their faces.

"He who waits behind the wall," Slender began, some flinching as he did. "You all are aware of that phrase. Zalgo. Nezperdian Hivemind. A force not to be reckoned with. But, with all of us together... may get him to reason..." he paused. Dead silence adorned the room. "When all of you first became what is known as a 'creepypasta' you met this creature. Residing in purgatory, he met each of you when you died. Seeing potential in you, you received an option. To die and continue on to one of two realms. Or return as what you are now. No eyes. Seven mouths. Holding a dead star in his right hand, and a candle in his left. Six of his mouths each speak a different language, and some say when the time is right, the seventh will sing the song that will end the earth."

I stared at Slender, my heart thumping off beat as his described the vicious creature known as Zalgo. Was I even worth this? For all of them to stand up to such a thing? I thought what they said was Zalgo was just like one of them, only the leader. Or, a demon like Slender or the Rake. But this... this was far worse than I could ever imagine. And all of these people, most who I care deeply about are about to face him. Over me. No wonder Slender kept me asleep. He knew this wasn't something I would want to hear.

"I already told you all that you are not requested to fight. Just to stand so he could see that we accept her. But, as you could well imagine, I still fear for your safety..." he murmured. "If you wish to stay, my proxies, Masky and Hoodie, will both be managing some practice and training facilities in the back if you wish to enhance your skills. You do not have to, of course, that is only if you want to be safe if the Rake attacks. That is if Zalgo brings him..." he murmured. "You all know I see you as my children. And I worry, of course. I hate to even put any of you at risk, and it means a lot that you will stand with me. Or, if you are even considering. I just... I just could not bear it if something happened to her..." Slender whispered, his voice so small.

"What makes her so different than any other human?" the Observer asked. He didn't sound rude or derogatory. Just simply curious.

"She sees me," Slender murmured, his head falling to the ground, "for what is in here," he pointed to his chest. "Not for what the world sees. Not the monster that causes people to run away and scream. You may say she was only kind and accepting so that we would not kill her. But something you should know, is that I released her. I gave her back to her family and told her that she was free. But she came back. She came back to me, saying she missed me and cared for me. I have stood alone for centuries, and for the very first time I can feel like I am worth something. I love her. I love that girl more than anything in this world. And whether you all will stand with me against Zalgo or not, I will. I am not losing her..."

Before anyone could speak, I threw open the door, ran over and wrapped my arms around Slender. Tears streaked down my face as I held on to him, feeling his form stiffen up in shock before he realized what happened. His arms pulled me even closer to him, his fingers tangling in my hair.

"How touching," Offenderman sneered. I could nearly picture the snarky look on his face.

We both ignored him, hearing a prominent thud as someone apparently slapped the back of his head. I pulled away, wiping the tears off of my cheeks. I looked up at Slender, trying to smile up at him. "I love you," I whispered, a light blush coating my cheeks. I saw his cheekbones rise as he stared down at me, the entire room watching.

"So, does anyone have any idea when exactly that fucker is going to be here?" Jeff asked.

Everyone paused for a moment, staring at one another. In all honesty, none of us really knew when he was coming. The biggest disadvantage of them all. We could all be sleeping when he arrives, killing us before anyone could move. We then heard a sigh, then saw the shadow of the Observer stand.

"You all are aware of my abilities, other than miss Aribella. To keep things short, I can transport to other dimensions or places much like Slender can. But, at the moment, Slender and his brothers aren't really capable of doing what I am thinking of... I will go to Zalgo and try to dig into things a bit. But, as a cost, I will leave as soon as I give you all the news. If I get that information from Zalgo and he sees me standing with you... I will most certainly die or will forever be in hiding. And we just can't have that," he chuckled, his shadowy form appearing to cross his arms. "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

Slender stared at him for a moment, then nodded his head. "Yes, we do. Thank you, Observer."

The Observer nodded his head, then came forward until he was in front of me. "Do not think I am doing this just to get out of the fight, young one. In fact, this is the most helpful thing I could think to do. I see a lot in you, miss Aribella. I will return as soon as I can."

With that, he nodded his head, disappearing in front of us all. I did wish him luck. Because like he said... the information he was getting was what we needed the most.

I just hoped Zalgo would give it up.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for an update, but it is here! xD Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 22

_"He who waits behind the wall,_

_He is the being that is feared by all._

_Six mouths that speak in different tongues,_

_The seventh sings a song._

_Fill with terror for it not long,_

_He comes."_

The Observer sang the ancient song under his breath, his white mouth turned down in a frown. He was standing in Purgatory, the russet, bleak land nothing one would want to see. Why did he agree to this? For a simple little human who was important to the Tall One. Hm. He tapped his foot, not looking forward to meeting this monstrous being. He barely remembered his first encounter, shortly after his death as a human. It didn't take much convincing for the Observer to instantly agree to the immortal exchange. Shaking away the memories, the Observer quickly transported throughout this foreign place, known to most creepypastas as Zalgo's realm. Most humans believe it to be where you go to be delivered to either heaven or hell, which is true... except most didn't know about Zalgo's interference.

The bleak path to Zalgo's residence was in the middle of the two sides it appeared. One, bright and inviting. The other dark and hot. Even though it was a realm more so in ones head, it still depicted things perfectly. He reached the doorway of the large, castle like stone structure, allowing himself inside. Wandering the halls, he caught sight of the Rake in the distance. He must be staying here to avoid Slender's wrath. Ignoring him, he walked past the animalistic being, continuing along the hallways until he finally reached Zalgo's chambers. Pushing open the doors, he saw Nezperdian Hivemind sitting in the distance, his legs crossed as he appeared to be formally discussing something with a hooded man that was gripping a scythe. His form appeared skeletal almost, but the Observer paid no mind. He watched Zalgo drop what appeared to be a pouch full of coins onto the creature's hand, also giving him a note with something sloppily scrawled on it.

"Observer, it has been a while," the creature said, finally turning to face him.

The skeletal being, the Observer remembered the mortals called 'The Grim Reaper', disappeared in a black haze. Hmph. Dirty deals it seems. A feeling of dread washed over him as it did anyone in the presence of Zalgo. The discomfort of not knowing where his gaze lies due to his lack of eyes... Only one of his mouths moving, the other six staying shut. One was where a usual mouth would be, another on his neck. Two on his shoulder, two on his arms and one on his chest. His complexion was an ashy black, two horns laying on his head with red slashes decorating him. Two rows of sharpened teeth lined his mouth that had spoke, that was currently turned up in a demented smile.

"Yes, it has," The Observer replied, following it by a cough. "Figured I'd stop by for old times sake," he added, a slight smile pulling across his face.

"Wonderful! I seem to be getting so many visits lately, it's so marvelous," he chuckled, it coming out as a hiss. "Something must be going on that I am unaware of. That is if the Rake did not tell me all of his story."

The being shifted in his seat so he was facing the Observer. Although it had no eyes, he could tell they would be narrowed right now. The sarcasm in his tone was easy to detect, yet it still held no malice... which was good.

"The Rake told you something that is wrong?" The Observer questioned, his white smile dropping.

He walked over, sitting down across from the Zalgo, ice filling his veins. Being so close to this being, and alone was just not something he'd wanted to do today.

"Yes, involving the Slenderman. He, for whatever reason, has allowed a human to reside in his mansion. Silly, isn't it," Zalgo chuckled, inspecting a few papers. "I never thought that demon would ever go soft. Unfortunately, I was mistaken," he sighed, shaking his head.

The Observer laughed under his breath, his white framed eyes on the red carpeted floor. "Neither did I. That sure is shocking."

"I was nearly positive he would seek out some... assistance for helping him when I arrive. You haven't heard anything, have you?" he asked, his raspy voice sending chills up the Observer's spine. Still, he coolly held his demeanor.

"No, Sir. And if I did, you know I would most certainly decline. No army would be great enough to stand against you," the Observer nodded, offering a friendly smile. "He is a fool to think any would."

"Indeed," Zalgo laughed, it loud and booming.

"When do you plan on attacking?" the Observer asked, tensely waiting for the answer he had come for.

Zalgo stared him over for a moment, his mouth shut in a straight line. "Why do you wish to know, Observer?" he questioned, tapping his clawed fingers on the small table at his side.

The Observer immediately shrugged, a cool smile pulling across his face. "Just making conversation. Plus, if it was today I would just take my leave early so I'm not interfering," he replied.

Zalgo paused, before relaxing back in his seat. "Ah. Well, no, it probably wont be today. I have other business to attend to," he growled in reply. "Probably a few days. Would you like to witness it?" he sneered, his grin stretching across his face.

The Observer let out a shaky laugh, shaking his head. "No, Sir. I'm sure it'll be too gruesome for even me to handle."

"That it will be," the dark being replied, sounding like a snake. "Speaking of business, however, I would love to stay and chat, Observer, but I really must get back to things. Farewell, and please do visit again," he dismissed, bowing his head as he twisted around in his chair.

"I surely will. Good day," the Observer murmured, overly relieved that all of this was now over.

He turned around, sighing slightly as he walked out of Zalgo's chambers, an accomplished smile lighting his blacked out face.

If only he saw the wide smirk that pulled across Lord Zalgo's face, right as the door shut.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	22. Chapter 23

I watched as Slender paced the wooden floor of his office, his face scrunched up with concern. I pursed my lips, sighing and letting my feet slide across the rug as I sat on the couch. His pale hands were balled into fists as he continued, going back and forth. My emerald eyes flickered to the ground as I wondered what exactly I should do right now. I have already tried to comfort him. But nothing appears to work.

"Slender, please sit down," I whispered, peeking up at him once more. A lock of my raven hair was draped in front of my face, nearly blocking him from my vision.

I heard a deep sigh radiate from him, then finally the sound of his shoes clomping on the floor came to an end. "I am just worried, Aribella," he breathed, leaning back on his desk.

"I am, too. But are you going to waste the rest of our time worrying?" I questioned, biting my lip as I stared up at him.

He held my gaze, then finally shook his head, his cheekbones rising. "You are right, Darling," he chuckled. "Care for some music?" he asked, rising and offering his hand.

I grinned, nodding and taking his hand as he lifted me up. He walked over to the bookshelf, opening up the door. He offered me to enter first with his hand, me smiling in response as I started along the dark hall. Bright sunshine left rays dancing across the sleek black top of the piano, the windows now open to the view of the woods. I smiled at the sight, letting my fingers run down the ivory keys as I sat down on the bench. I looked back, seeing Slender's tall form at the doorway, shadows still coating him. His dress shirt was buttoned, the top two left undone. It was barely seen, however, due to his jacket that was still hung in place. The only thing that was missing was his tie, which he took off due to being stressed this day.

"What are you waiting for?" I grinned.

He shook his head, grinning it appeared as he started forward, sitting down next to me. In an instant, his hands were flying over the keys, the lulling sound of his music filling the air. The dark beauty that clung to each note reminded me of him in every single way. I smiled, looking up at him as he played. His strong jaw was becoming less tense with each chord that sounded, along with his shoulders that also relaxed. I shut my eyes, laying my head against his shoulder, not paying attention to the movement of his arm.

"I love you, Slenderman," I whispered.

In a sudden motion, the music stopped all together. A single chord lingered in the air before fading into nothing. My eyes flickered open to see him staring down at me, his cheekbones raised, yet a soft, tender look in his features. "I love you, too, angel," his velvet voice replied, his arm then wrapping around me.

In an instant, his mouth ripped into place on his pale face, finding my lips almost instantly. He pulled me close to him as I arched my neck, kissing him as we both tried to sit next to each other on the bench. I felt the warm sunlight on my face, happiness exploding within me, although this was slightly uncomfortable. Getting frustrated, I kicked my leg over, straddling him to get better access to his lips. I grinned as I felt his shocked intake of air due to my actions, his hands falling to my waist to keep me steady. Fire and passion radiated from each kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck without me even thinking to do so. I noticed his tongue slither, almost like a snake into my mouth. I was now the one who was shocked as our tongues danced, his torso pushing mine back. I heard a few different keys on the piano play as I laid against them, still holding on to Slender.

I new fire began to envelop me, my eyes opening and narrowing as I stared at him. Sliding my hands down, I tugged on his jacket, showing I wanted it off. Now. Knowing my request almost instantly, he shrugged it off, the fabric crumpling to the floor in a heap. Not once did he break his lips from mine as I re-shut my eyes, trying to catch a breath. I felt his sharp teeth graze against my tender lips as I began to unbutton his dress shirt. Once at the bottom, my hands began to explore his toned torso, a low growl rumbling from the back of his throat as I did so. His mouth broke from mine, before skimming across my flushed cheeks, then down to my jaw. He left a trail of kisses down to my neck, being careful of his teeth as he went.

A squeak flew from my lips as he lightly bit down; not enough to hurt, but barely enough to sting. Arching my back, I pulled him closer, then returned to tracing the lines on his torso. My delicate fingers ran over his collarbones as his lips began to ravage mine once more. The formal, careful, delicate Slenderman I once knew wasn't present right now. This... was a different one. More fiery, dominant. And I loved it. I couldn't help but also wonder why he held himself back for so long... never did I think he had this in him. His fingers began to stroke my waist, then forced me even closer to him, if that was even remotely possible.

A loud banging sounded against the office door, appearing urgent. A snarl spilled from Slender's newly formed lips, venom dripping from it. "WHAT?!" he boomed, loud enough so that the person behind the door could hear. Also for me to have a heart attack. Or go deaf. I flinched, looking up at the animalistic Slenderman who at this moment, looked as though he would kill. The veins in his neck were popping out as his anger spread, his hands possessively holding on to me.

"The... the Observer has returned," the shaking voice of Masky called from the other side. Slender paused, his angry expression turning frustrated. His knuckles cracked as he looked back at me. He leaned forward, placing one chaste kiss upon my lips before lifting me up. Pushing the bench back, he held me up as I placed my feet on the floor. Without a word, he buttoned up his shirt once more. I reached down, picking up his jacket that was bundled up on the floor, then handed it to him.

"Thank you, Darling," he smiled, his lips still present. He shrugged on the jacket, his gaze locked on the ground it appeared. "Please, excuse me as well," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Got a bit carried away," he chuckled, sounding a bit embarrassed.

I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head. "Hush." That was my only reply.

I interlaced my fingers with his, pulling him forward to go see what the Observer had to say. We exited from the piano room, Slender shutting the bookcase door behind us. Walking to the door, Slender yanked it open to see Masky still standing there. His blue eyes cringed at the intimidating sight of Slenderman, especially after that yell. His eyes flickered between us, a slight understanding filling them.

"Um... I'm sorry to intrude, but the Observer said it was urgent."

Slender's fingers tightened between mine, before he nodded. "Lets go see, then," he murmured, his voice sounding slightly haunted.

We started down the maze like halls of the mansion, eventually coming to the drawing room where everyone was gathered. The Observer had indeed returned, a grim expression on his dark face, his usually white smile turned down in a frown.

"What the fuck did you learn already?" Jeff hissed, his patience appearing to be gone.

"Jeffrey," Slender growled, shaking his head. He turned back to the Observer, nodding. "Alright."

"You have three days until he comes," the Observer's voice replied, holding no emotion what so ever.

Silence filled the room.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	23. Chapter 24

"Three days?" Slender breathed, exasperated. He looked even paler, his snowy complexion absolutely emotionless. It truthfully made him appear beyond frightening; able to snap at any second.

"Yes," The Observer nodded, his monotone voice low and raspy. "No specific time. Just a few days," he added, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

I subconsciously took hold of Slender's arm, my stomach twisting in fearful knots. Everyone appeared worried, either in their expression or their stiff posture. All but Kagekao, who was passed out on the couch, a half full glass of red wine laying in his hand. It was probably better that he was asleep.

"That is closer than I had hoped," Slender whispered, his head dropping. "But I suppose it is better than tomorrow," he sighed, trying to find a positive in the situation.

"As mentioned before, I'm not staying another day," the Observer spoke, standing from his seat. "Slender, I really hope you know what you're in for, and that things work in your favor. It was nice meeting you, miss Aribella. Best of luck everyone." With that, the Observer dissipated from sight, leaving us all in silence.

I looked up at Slender, seeing his shoulders stiffen along with his jaw that was clenched tightly closed. He didn't appear to breathe as he stood there, still as a statue. Everyone else in the room simply mimicked him, Jeff appearing to want to slaughter a village. Ben looked as though he had lost fifty video games in a row to Dark Link. Sally was crying red tears, some dripping onto Charlie. Tails Doll hurriedly dodged them as he sat next to her, a slightly sad glimmer in his eyes for the poor child. Jane's head was down, her hands clenched by her sides as Ms. P. patted her back. Masky's blue orbs were glazed over with worry and fear as they stared into mine, Hoodie to his side as always.

I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of the new members left. I wouldn't blame them. I wouldn't blame anyone here for handing me right over to Zalgo. I was a simple human... yet they all were going to put their lives-their immortality-on the line to protect me. When sixty, seventy years from now I probably wont still be here anyway. I released Slender's arm, trying to stop the moisture that was gathering in my green eyes. I just couldn't let them all do this.

"Let me go to Zalgo," I whispered, my eyes dropping to the floor. Almost instantly I felt all eyes locked on me, some shocked, some angry.

"_What?_" Slender hissed, his hands instantly on my shoulders, spinning me around so fast that everything was nearly a blur. I pursed my lips, trying to not look up at his face.

"You all don't need to risk all of this for me, Slender. I love you, you know that. But is all of this even worth it?" I breathed, one of the tears spilling over.

"Yes, it is worth it!" he growled, his voice slightly wavering. He was about to break... "I already told you, Aribella! I am fighting for you. I do not give a damn if I have help or if I do this on my own. But I am not losing you to that bastard without a fight," he snarled, his gaze penetrating into mine. "Everyone here has a choice. We all do. And you see what we choose. So you are not going to hand yourself over to death!"

"Haven't we already been over this?" Jeff's raspy voice spoke up. "Stop trying to be the savior and let us do that job, Ari. Have a little faith," he chuckled, halfheartedly.

"After all, what's family for?" Ben chipped in, a smile in his voice.

"After everything that has happened. After all we have been through, and going through now..." Slender whispered, "I still do not regret you running into my mansion that day. And I never will."

Chills ran down my spine as more of the tears were released. I turned, smiling up at him as I nearly attacked him in an embrace. I didn't care about all of the eyes that were watching us. My love for him was just growing by the minute. I didn't know whether that was good, or would lead to our demise all together.

"Now," Slender's voice rumbled in his chest below my cheek, "I think we could _all_ use some training. If you are interested, go on outside the mansion."

I could hear the muffled groans from those who didn't wish to move, yet felt obligated. I pulled away from Slender, my hand easily sliding into his. We silently began our decent outside, followed by several other pastas, some whom I was surprised were coming along. Of course, there wasn't a whole lot I could do. I'd probably have to watch, because there is no way in hell I could take on any of these professional serial killers, let alone Zalgo. Once outside, I walked over to a shady spot in the grass, Slender following along.

"So is this just going to be like my training with Masky and Hoodie?" I asked as he easily sat next to me, his slender legs bending as he did.

"Sort of. Although this is mainly just them brushing up and practicing. Anyone who is here is already a professional in some form of fighting in some way," he replied, his velvet voice soft.

I looked up to see all who had come. Jeff was easy to spot, standing with Laughing Jack who was cackling manically over Smile Dog chasing after Bob. It was honestly a pitiful sight, but I couldn't help but crack a grin. Bloody Painter and The Puppeteer were leaning against the wall of the mansion, appearing to quietly discuss something before the fighting took place. Eyeless Jack was sharpening his scalpel, nearly getting run over by Bob and Smile. Ms. P. was hesitating in the doorway, seeming as though she wanted to just watch for a bit as well. Lastly, Toby and Clockwork were standing with Masky and Hoodie, Toby twirling his hatchets nonchalantly. His goggles were now covering his eyes, along with his bandana that was firmly placed over his mouth.

The fighting broke out in an instant, starting with Jeff. He was going against Laughing Jack, who was maliciously smirking at him, his black lips pulled up into a grotesque smile. In an instant, Jeff lunged forward, knife raised. But right as he approached LJ, he dissipated into a black mist, appearing behind Jeff, a few feet away. A hysterical laugh flew from his lips as he held his belly. Jeff gritted his teeth, charging once more. LJ's hand pulled back before slicing forward, his dark claws coming mere inches from Jeff as he dodged it. I flinched, slightly, not liking to see my friends fight... although I knew it was fake.

I then noticed Bloody Painter and the Puppeteer begin to circle each other, a dull knife laying in Bloody Painter's hand. Yellow strings began to spill from the Puppeteer's fingertips, jerking in odd angles as they slithered to Bloody Painter's form. In an instant, his knife flew forward, trying to cut the yellow strings that got too close, twisting out of the way. A calming, peaceful expression pulled across Puppeteer's face, with an equal amount of malice flowing within it. He stood in one single spot, the strings seeming to be doing all the work for him. Bloody Painter continued to dodge them, it becoming more difficult as more approached him. Ten strings and one knife didn't look too good. Until he cut one, the yellow string seeming to melt into thin air. Puppeteer's mouth fell into an angered scowl, which shot a fist full of fear within me. I tried to remind myself that they were friends... but with a look like that, it was hard to tell. Within a second, his other strings shot out, wrapping around Bloody Painter's wrists and ankles. He couldn't move... Mimicking the strings with his fingertips, he made Bloody Painter's hand rise, his own knife now unwillingly laying against his throat. I gasped, right before the Puppeteer dropped him to the ground.

My eyes then fell on Masky and Toby, ducking and dodging as they attacked each other. Toby's hatchets were twirling in his hands, so fast that I couldn't tell when or if he'd use them. Masky only had a simple knife that he gripped tightly in his gloved hand. In an flash, Toby threw his orange handled hatchet, his leg kicking out in a spastic jerk as he did. Masky slid to the side, right as the hatchet nicked his shoulder, then proceeded to wedge itself into the tree behind him. Toby twitched and jerked, his goggles and bandana giving him a nearly emotionless look that chilled me to the bone. I remembered Slender telling me something about Toby not being able to feel pain as well, right before everyone else arrived at the mansion. He would most certainly be a hard person to beat in a fight.

I looked over next to them, seeing Clockwork and Hoodie going against each other. This fight was interesting due to both of them only having a knife in their possession. Clockwork had a certain feline quality to her movements, her stitched smile also adding to intimidation. She would dodge Hoodie as if she knew his actions in advance, and before I could even notice, she was behind him, kicking him down. Her knife was at his throat, a wicked smile on her face. My jaw dropped at the sight of all of this people, all of these brilliant fighters that surrounded me. And they are all going to protect me...

"Feeling a bit better?" Slender asked, wrapping an arm around me. I looked up at him, almost forgetting his presence all together. I nodded, unable to find the words.

"Are you not going to practice?" I breathed, slightly worrying about him.

He snorted, throwing his head back. "I doubt very highly any of them would be able to keep up with me," he purred, his cheekbones rising. "Besides. My brothers and I are probably going to practice later. You can see then," he nodded.

"Alright," I replied, smiling as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I returned my attention to everyone fighting, seeing EJ join the mix, knocking a cackling LJ off of a cussing Jeff. I pursed my lips, hope blossoming within me after seeing this. Perhaps things would work out...

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 25

I awoke in the morning, my hand searching the bed sheets to find Slender was missing. I squinted my eyes shut, letting out a great sigh. I thought over the previous day, remembering watching everyone practice as I leaned against Slender on the grass. It had given me some reassurance, especially considering the fact that Slender said that none could amount to him. Even his brothers. I stretched out my arms, leaning up and pushing off the covers. Quickly, I padded into the bathroom, took a quick shower and got dressed. Taking Trenderman's advice, I pulled on the one white piece of clothing Jane possessed. In all honesty, I didn't know why exactly she did. A white sweater didn't appear to be her style. If she hadn't owned it, I would have just stolen one of Jeff's hoodies. Once done getting ready, I pulled open the door to Slender's room, only to stop in my tracks.

"Damn it, Masky! You scared me to death," I gasped, placing my hand over my heart. I felt it speeding beneath my fingers tips, then slow as it calmed down. Masky was leaning up against the wall, appearing bored and just as surprised as me.

"Sorry, Ari. Slender had me wait outside to make sure no one tried to um... come in," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, where is he?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Outside, training with his brothers. You slept for quite a while; breakfast is already over with. But, of course he left you a plate in the kitchen." Masky nodded his head, turning and walking away. I suppose I was supposed to follow.

We winded through the halls of the mansion, ones that I have grown shockingly accustomed to. I popped my knuckles, worriedly, as I thought of Slender practicing as Masky had said. I didn't know for a fact if that was something I would like to see or not. Pursing my lips, I paused as Masky held open the door to the kitchen, allowing me inside. I saw my breakfast sitting neatly on a plate, the chair to the table pulled out and ready. Quietly, I took my seat as Masky lingered in the doorway. Not saying a word, I began to eat as my mind raced. In all reality, it felt like when I had first come to the mansion. Seven days held over my shoulders, worry eating me alive every second as I feared death. Not to mention my growing fondness for everyone; one stronger than all the others put together. Now, instead of seven, it was three.

That week seemed like a lifetime now compared to this. Already on the first day, only two after. My heart accelerated as I sat down my fork, most of the food untouched. Laying my elbow on the table, I put my hand on my cheek, frowning as I stared down at the mahogany table. With my free hand, I traced the lines and cracks with my fingertips. My eyes flickered up to the window, seeing the shockingly bright day outside. The sun was out, and the grass seemed even brighter than yesterday. Even the trees that were bare, seemingly from a horror movie, appeared to have a little more life to them. But my main concern were the four figures standing out in the yard. First, I recognized Slender. My heart jolted as I saw Offender, Trender and Splendor all standing around him.

It was still for a moment, until Slender and Offender backed away from the other two. In an instant, I flew up from the chair, nearly sprinting to the window. I gripped the rail of the counter tightly as my nose nearly pressed against the glass. Trender and Splender backed away, solemn expressions on their face and in their stance. Offender acted first, sprinting towards Slender with a wicked smile. I could barely make out the features on Slender's face as his cheekbones rose, his shoulders broad as he braced for Offender's attack. Before Offender collided with him, Slender disappeared from view entirely, appearing directly behind him. Faster than I could process, Slender's long, slim fingers wrapped around Offender's throat, slamming him onto the ground right after. The impact was so strong, I could even hear the boom. Grass and dirt flew as Slender disappeared, Offender angrily pulling up onto his feet.

His teeth were bared, his scowl prominent and strong. I saw his lips move as they slowly turned up once more. Was he taunting him? Then, Slender reappeared, his tentacles slithering into view. They were quivering in an angered, fast rate, almost like a blur. One suddenly struck forward, wrapping tightly around Offender's throat. Without his smirk faltering, his white tentacles pulled into view as well. At this angle, I could see Slender's back where the tentacles protruded from. The rips in his suit that I never took notice of. How interesting... Before I could think more of his tentacles, I watched as Slender was thrown backwards, disappearing before he hit the ground. I pursed my lips worriedly, wondering how this was going to end. It wasn't like they could kill each other.

Slender then reappeared next to Offender, three of his tentacles shooting out. One wrapped around Offender's neck. The other around his legs. And the other around his tentacles, preventing their movement all together. In an instant, Slender lifted him with his tentacles as if he weighed nothing, appearing to pull him slowly apart. Part of me wondered why the hell Offender didn't teleport as Slender had. Then again, perhaps this was just his practice alone? I didn't know. I watched Offender's hand reach out, patting his shoulder as if tapping out. Slender dropped him instantly as Offender rolled on the ground, up to his feet. Slender's cheekbones rose, happy with his win. But then Splenderman approached him. He pointed at me, looking in the window. Slender's glance instantly connected with mine. Blushing, I backed away, scrambling back over to my seat. What if he didn't want me to see? Well, he said yesterday that I could... As I bit my lip, I felt two gentle hands lay on my shoulders. I turned, facing him.

"Good morning," I whispered, offering a small smile.

"Good morning, angel." His cheekbones rose, tenderly. "I like your sweater. White complements you."

"Thank you," I smiled, before it faded. "I... I didn't mean to interrupt your practicing," I murmured, my eyes casting down to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry," he chuckled, shaking his head. "We were done, anyway. That was the last round. We have been practicing for hours now, each of us having a time to be able to teleport," he replied, pulling up a chair and sitting next to me.

"That's what I thought," I nodded. "I was wondering why Offender wasn't teleporting and you were," I added, beginning to eat my food once more.

"The fight would never end if we both were," he chuckled. "We all got a chance to go against each other with and without the advantage. Still, I never lost." Even without his facial features, I could still see the wide grin on his face.

My eyes widened as I smiled, brightly. "Wow," I chuckled. "That's impressive."

"You just need to know weaknesses. Trender's, for example, is to screw up his outfit in some sort of way," he laughed, shaking his head. I joined in on his laughter, finishing up my breakfast.

"Is everyone going to be practicing again today?" I asked, unsure whether or not that was something I wanted to watch again.

"Yes, probably those who did not yesterday. Ben, Lost Silver, Red, Sonic exe, Herobrine, Ms. P, Jane, Tails Doll and possibly Kagekao."

I noticed how Sally wasn't mentioned in his list, and I was honestly relieved. "You aren't going to let Sally fight, are you?" I asked, worriedly messing with my fingers.

"...No, I was not planning on allowing that. I was going to have Ms. P. stay and look after her, to be honest," he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good. That makes me feel a bit better," I replied, smiling slightly.

"Me as well." He then looked back out the window, I guessed at his brothers. He let out a sigh, turning back to me. "Offender wanted a rematch and is waiting for me. Why don't you get more acquainted with the newer members here while I do so? I will be back as soon as I can," Slender whispered, kissing the top of my head as his mouth pulled into sight.

"Alright. Hurry," I replied, looking up at him.

"I shall." He quickly kissed my lips, then teleported from sight, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

Sighing, I stood up, placing my plate in the sink before exiting from the room. Masky wasn't outside the door, I guessed because he heard Slender come in. I wasn't all that worried, though. I began my truck through the halls, searching for newer pastas to get to know. Finally, I paused outside the drawing room, expected Jeff, EJ and LJ to be inside. Perhaps they can help me find the others. But when I opened the door, I froze in my spot. There was the Bloody Painter, The Puppeteer and Kagekao. The three I was the least comfortable with, in all honesty.

"Um... hi," I whispered, shuffling awkwardly.

"Hello," Bloody Painter replied, his blue eyes slightly warm. A sketchpad was laying on his lap as he sat on the couch, a pencil lazily between his fingers.

The Puppeteer smiled, nodding his head as he messed with his hat. Lastly, Kagekao was sitting in the chair to the side, sipping on his wine. That wasn't really a surprise. I didn't really know what to do. I only got a response from the Bloody Painter, who already went back to drawing. Kagekao appeared to be ignoring me. I dropped my head, preparing to exit the room as my cheeks flushed.

"Come on in, stay for a while," a musical voice called. Before I realized it, I felt a slight tug on my wrists, pulling me back around.

I looked down to see the golden strings that connected to the Puppeteers fingertips wrapped around my wrists. Before I could react, they slithered away, snapping back into place, wherever that may be, on the Puppeteers fingers. He was still smiling, his hat now situated on his head.

"Alright," I replied, returning his smile as I went and sat adjacent to the two of them. I tried to avoid looking over at Kagekao, who was directly across the room from me.

"So you managed to win the Tall One's heart. That is something I never thought would happen," the Puppeteer chuckled, his smooth voice entrancing.

I sighed, used to hearing that now. It seems to be repeating over and over again from different peoples mouths on a daily basis. Before I could reply, the Bloody Painter chipped in.

"Me neither. I just don't understand Zalgo's desire to kill you," he murmured, setting down his pencil and sketchpad. I flinched, slightly, pursing my lips.

"He might be wanting to make her one of us, just so she doesn't inform the humans of our existence," The Puppeteer shrugged.

" 彼らはすでに知っている," (They already know,) Kagekao scoffed, appearing to join the conversation. Even still, I had no clue what he just said. Neither did the Puppeteer or Bloody Painter, it seemed.

"I wouldn't, though. Not to mention I don't plan on leaving the mansion, so what's the big deal?" I asked, not really seeing Zalgo's motivation either.

"I personally think that it is not only for the preservation of our existence. But perhaps it's a bit more... for his enjoyment? Just to cause misery? I don't know, you can never expect what Zalgo is going to do, let alone his motivation for his actions," Bloody Painter replied.

"I agree," the Puppeteer nodded.

"You guys aren't at all... worried about what's going to happen?" I asked, staring at the floor as I grimaced. It wasn't the best question, and I immediately regretted asking it. I didn't need them fleeing right before Zalgo arrived. But, it may just be in their best interest.

"No," Bloody Painter snorted, his blue eyes alight.

"He can't kill us all," the Puppeteer smiled, brightly. "Not to mention all of the different powers we all possess. We are all going to be against him. Even he can not destroy us all. Plus, if things get too rough and we all flee... he can't catch us all. He would just have to make several new 'creepypastas'. Even I know he wouldn't want to do that. Our purpose is to cause havoc on earth; we have to be here."

"あまりにも大胆なことしないでください," (Don't be too bold,) Kagekao interrupted once more.

I looked over at Bloody Painter and the Puppeteer, my eyes wide. The Bloody Painter merely shrugged, not understanding at all. The Puppeteer pursed his lips, rubbing his neck for a moment. Kagekao then sighed, shaking his head before sipping his wine. I heard him grumble beneath his breath, seeming irritated at us all for not replying to him. I'm sure he appreciated Slender for being able to communicate with him, unlike the rest of us. I turned to him, then, wanting to at least try to talk with him, just a bit.

"Could you teach me some Japanese?" I asked, offering a small smile.

The white half of Kagekao's mask went from appearing irritated, to shocked. The blank black half remained the same as I sat, and waited for some sort of response. Finally he replied.

"はい," (Yes,) he nodded his head. His response sounded a bit like 'hi', but I knew good and well that wasn't the same as the English version. I then remembered that 'hai' was Japanese for yes. I smiled brightly at him.

Bloody Painter and the Puppeteer silently watched as Kagekao began to teach me basics of Japanese, the white half of his mask fading to nothing, a white happy face forming on the black half of his mask. So far, I learned 'Kon'nichiwa' which was hello, 'Ogenkidesuka' which was how are you, and 'Wain' which was wine. That one wasn't by request like the others, of course. He just pointed to his wine glass and said 'Wain'. Lastly, he taught me how to say Slenderman, which was 'Hosomi no otoko'. Next time I saw Slender, I was most certainly going to call him that.

In all reality, I sort of enjoyed Kagekao's company now. Of course, he wasn't being intimidating or angry like he was before. The Bloody Painter and the Puppeteer were also quite nice as well. I found myself smiling, now sitting on the stool in front of Kagekao, repeating hosomi no otoko over and over so I got used to it. Kagekao lifted his hand, snapping his fingers before pointing to the Bloody Painter's sketchpad. In an instant, Bloody Painter brought it over, sitting it on my lap before walking back and sitting on the couch. Taking it, Kagekao began to draw on it. He finally handed it back to me, taking a large gulp of his red wine. 細身の男 was printed on it largely.

"Hosomi no otoko," Kagekao nodded, the smile still prominent on the black half of his mask.

I grinned, beginning to try and repeat what he drew underneath after he handed me the pencil. Once I redrew it at least seven times, I held up the sketchpad, appraising it. Kagekao nodded in approval, patting my shoulder. I smiled, handing the sketchpad back to the Bloody Painter. I then looked out the window, seeing the sun setting low in the sky. It was nearly time for dinner, which meant Slender had to be done practicing.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Slender. Thank you, Kagekao. It was nice talking to you all," I smiled, standing up from the stool.

Kagekao nodded, his smile still on his mask. Bloody Painter and the Puppeteer both said for me to come talk with them whenever I'd like, Bloody Painter even saying he would teach me how to draw; the basics more or less. I turned, exiting from the room. I shut the door behind me, stepping out into the deserted hall. I was about the start down the right hallway, before I saw a black mass begin to take form in front of me. Why was Laughing Jack appearing here? I stared, confused, until the figure took form. Only then did I realize that it wasn't Laughing Jack.

This figure was tall, covered in black, tattered fabric. It seemed like a cloak, a hood covering the figures head and flowing down over its body. The next thing I noticed was a large scythe that it gripped, the blade large and sharp. Skeletal fingers held the weapon, not a hint of flesh in sight. My eyes then went up, meeting with the hollow gaze of the skeleton head, its mouth turned up into a vicious smile. Almost instantly I recognized this mythical being, my heart galloping in my chest. The Grim Reaper? My mind was spinning, and I felt almost as if I was about to collapse.

Had I just met with death?

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	25. Chapter 26

Black swirled my vision. Or was it just because my eyes were shut? I wasn't really sure. All I knew for a fact was that I had a pounding headache, my limbs felt nearly nonexistent and all I could hear was my shaky breaths and offbeat heart. My eyes flew back and forth as I tried to will myself out of the dark, or to simply open up my heavy eyes. One of the two options would be great right now. I could faintly hear someone calling my name, but it was so soft I couldn't decide whether I was really hearing it or not. In fact, it was kind of annoying me. I couldn't even tell who the voice belonged to! I want to wake up... What had happened to me anyway? I tried to focus, to remember what had happened to me today, or more like yesterday. I've been in the dark for a while.

I remembered the skeletal being. I remembered the chiseled bones that adorned its skull and long fingers. The aged, onyx cloak that nearly covered its entire form. The large scythe it fiercely gripped, my reflection staring back at me on the blade. I had met with death. The empty eyes, the sinister grin that pulled across its inhuman face. It had opened its mouth, a deep, demonic voice hissing through the air, sending chills up and down my spine. The memory was murky. But I do remember it saying something along the lines of taking my soul. So was that what happened? Had the Grim Reaper taken my soul? What happened to me? Where was I? I began to panic, my heart galloping a million miles per second within my chest as I tried to take control of myself once more. But then, it was as if I was breaking through water after holding my breath for an hour.

I sucked in a large gasp of air, my eyes snapping open as my head flew up. I gulped down air as if it were never to be offered to me again, my fingers tight as they grasped the bedsheets at my side. I heard someone next to me, quietly telling me it was okay and to calm down. Looking over, I felt relief flow within me at the sight of Masky. Smile laid at his feet, his head cocked as he stared up at me as if I'd lost my mind. I fell back against the pillows, allowing my heart to slow and my nerves to relax. I was alive. But how? My memories were foggy and disturbed, and I honestly had no clue what had happened. I heard the sound of Masky rise, walking over to shut the door to mine and Slender's room. Once I was sure my voice would come out normal, I spoke.

"What happened?" I nearly demanded. I did a once over, making sure that I wasn't dead or just a corpse. Nothing was making sense right now. "Was that... the Grim Reaper?" I breathed, staring into Masky's worried blue eyes.

"Yeah, it was," he whispered, sitting back in the chair at my side once more. "And you nearly died, that's what happened. If those three hadn't of acted when they did, you would have been dead. Worse, your soul would have been taken as well. The Grim Reaper isn't supposed to collect here," Masky replied.

"Wait, what three?" I questioned, as I noticed the room slightly spin. My coordination was most certainly off.

"The Puppeteer, Bloody Painter and... Kagekao. I'm not sure exactly what got into him to actually be helpful. Inconsiderate drunk doesn't seem to want-"

"Hey," I interrupted, holding up my hand, "Kagekao is great, don't talk shit," I chuckled, offering a small smile. I saw Masky's blue eyes widen at my response.

"Well, that wasn't at all what I expected you to say, but I suppose it's good that you two get along now," he snorted. "I actually saw most of it. I called Slender and he came right as the three stopped Grim. Kagekao was the first out. You were stunned where you stood, and the Reaper was beginning to suck your soul right out of you. Your memory is probably fuzzy because of it. Kagekao started to climb the wall like he does to scare or creep up on his victims, until he was right next to him. He bent his head under his arm in such a demented, grotesque way..." Masky shivered from the memory. "Then, held out of his wine glass and said something like, 'Wain?'" I smiled at that part, remembering Kagekao's lesson. "Anyway, that sight distracted the Reaper from you, and you fell to the ground. Bloody Painter caught you and pulled you away, then stood in front of you. Kagekao's mask then changed from the smile to the scowl. He yelled something in Japanese that I couldn't repeat if I tried. He tackled the Reaper to the ground, as the Puppeteer began to let his strings unravel. His strings wrapped around the Reaper's wrists and ankles, not allowing him to move. Then, Slender came."

I stared at Masky in shock, my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe it. The three pastas I had just gotten to know yesterday saved me from the Angel of Death. I'd have to thank them as soon as I possibly could. But I couldn't help but wonder what the Grim Reaper wanted from me? Was it my time? The Reaper was supposed to collect lost souls, from my knowledge. If I'm not mistaken, my soul isn't really lost. I still feel very much alive, yet he still came for me? I shivered involuntarily, hoping Masky didn't notice. I couldn't help but wonder what Slender had done once he arrived. I'd imagine that sight was not a pretty one. That caused me to smile a bit. So many more questions tumbled into my brain, but I had to take this one at a time.

"Is the Grim Reaper still here?" I whispered, watching as Masky began to pace the room.

"Yes. He's in Slender's office right now being interrogated. Slender has the Puppeteer restraining him still. He can't dissipate and leave due to Slender's frequencies; the high pitch ring he gives off. It's annoying as hell, but rather convenient right now," Masky replied. "He told me not to let you near there, but I know good and well you aren't going to listen, are you?" he sighed, his icy eyes tired and not seeming too up for resisting.

"No, I wasn't really planning on it," I chuckled. "Come on, Masky," I murmured, sitting up once more.

I pushed myself up from the bed, the spinning world becoming harder to keep still. I squinted, grabbing hold of Masky's arm to help me. He pulled me up, as I focused on the door ahead, trying to get the world to freeze for just a moment so I wouldn't fall on my face. Stupid Reaper. Masky slowly helped me to the door, and I was personally glad we only had to go next door to his office. The wooden door was shut, loud voices echoing from the other side, along with the annoying high pitched ring Slender was emanating. Masky's gloved hand reached out, pushing it open, slightly, without anyone taking notice. I peeked in, first seeing Slender's angry form behind his desk. He was stiffly sitting upright, his hands clasped in front of him on the desk. Veins were popping out near his temples, his angered features set on the figure sitting across from him. At this angle, I could only see the back of the Reaper's black cloak. To the side, the Puppeteer patiently sat, all hints of his once peaceful smile gone. His hands were outstretched, the golden strings out and wrapped around the Reaper tightly.

"Tell me now!" Slender snarled, banging his fist on his desk, causing me to flinch. "Why did you come here! What do you want with her?" he snarled, his mouth ripping into place on his face. His serrated teeth looked as though they were about to tear the Reaper into pieces.

"My work is none of your concern," the deep, chilling voice of the Reaper replied, the raspy hiss sounding emotionless.

"When it involves her, it does," Slender replied, popping his knuckles in frustration. His tentacles were out and quivering, aching to wrap around the Reaper's throat.

There was a proceeded silence, the two immortal's gazes locked it seemed, until the Reaper finally made a move. The Puppeteer seemed to allow him small movements, yet could stop him instantly if wanted. The Grim Reaper reached into his cloak, before pulling something out. Then, he dropped it on Slender's desk in front of him, a loud clinking sound filling the air. Once he sat back, I saw the small pouch that Slender was now inspecting. Was it a pouch of coins? How was that an explanation? Was he trying to pay to not have to say anything?

"In Purgatory I was summoned by Zalgo," the creature spoke, folding its boney fingers. "He requested me to collect the soul of a human girl. No reason he gave, but he offered a heavy reward," the Reaper continued, nodding towards the coins. "I would not typically accept this kind of deal. But Zalgo was persistent," he sighed. "If it were not for the young Observer entering Zalgo's dwelling when he did, I do not think I would have accepted as easily. But it is not something I would like others to witness. Deals with the Grim Reaper," he scoffed, appearing to not like the situation just as much as we didn't.

Slender's jaw was tight, his form nearly frozen in his seat. Before he could reply, the Puppeteer noticed Masky and I peeking in the door. He smiled brightly, alerting the other two of our presence. Trying to retreat, I backed into Masky, causing me to fall forward into the doorway. I groaned, pushing myself up just as two arms pulled me up, smashing me into them. My eyes widened as Slender hugged me close, love pouring off of him.

"I am so glad to see you are alright," he breathed, tightening his arms. "Aribella, dear, I am so sorry. I should have been there when you awoke," he sighed, seeming to forget the Reaper's presence all together.

"It's alright," I replied, smiling up at him.

"So this is Zalgo's reasoning," the Grim Reaper chuckled, turning to face us. I avoided his chilling gaze, staring at the floor instead. "A human in the monster's realm. How interesting," he purred, his mouth inhumanly curving up into a wide smile.

Slender stiffened once more before he straightened up, staring at the Reaper while keeping one arm around me. "Yes... This is Aribella. She is staying here at my mansion. She does not plan on returning to the human realm, so there is no real concern. Zalgo does not seem to understand that," Slender replied, throwing Masky a look as he entered the room as well. I guess he wasn't all that happy I had arrived during this time.

"Well, it seems this is between you and Nezperdian Hivemind. I do not plan on returning to him, and I shall leave you and your human be. Just one favor I ask, is to drop this," the Reaper signaled to the coin bag, "back off to Zalgo once he arrives."

I swear I could see Slender's cheekbones raise as he smiled. "With pleasure."

Slender's loud ring died down enough for the Grim Reaper to disappear from sight, the Puppeteer's strings dropping to the ground before snapping back into place.

I could now relax, knowing that I had literally escaped death... for another day.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	26. Chapter 27

Silence lingered in Slender's office, Masky and the Puppeteer long gone. Slender was now sitting at his desk, one of the ancient coins from the bag flipping between his fingers. I watched from the couch, my lips a solid line. Faster and faster the coin spun, almost like a blur. The old velvety bag was half open, the string lazily laying in front of Slender. He appeared deep in thought, his jaw tight and his faint expression troubled. I, however, was trying my very best at this moment not to worry. What good would that do? I stood from the sleek, black couch, walking to the door of the office.

"Wait," Slender murmured. I heard the sliding of his chair as he scooted it back, standing as well. "I do not want you going anywhere alone, especially after that," he added, his heavy footsteps padding to my side.

I looked up at him, my expression still the same bleak, heavy line. The happiness I possessed earlier had long vanished as my mind continued to race about the current events. The nonexistent chance I had. Zalgo had the Grim Reaper come try to reap my soul for heavens sake. Even though the others saved me, I knew as well as all of them that I wouldn't be safe from Zalgo. My head hung, but I refused to bring it up to Slender again. I wasn't going to put even more stress on him. But was there a way that I could just go to Zalgo and avoid any chance of the others being harmed in any way? Not a chance.

"Alright," I replied, nodding my head as I opened the door. It pulled back, revealing the smiling dog that laid at its opening. He had Smile blocking the doorway? Or was it just Smile who was being the protective one? That I did not know. "Could you take me to the Bloody Painter, Puppeteer and Kagekao? I want to say thank you," I asked, looking up at Slender as we began to walk the halls of the mansion.

"Yes," he nodded, leading the way. He peeked into the library, the drawing room and a couple of their rooms, but they were in none of them. Finally, we found them in the kitchen, having lunch it appeared.

"Good morning," Bloody Painter called, his blue eyes warm as he sat at the table. An empty plate sat in front of him, yet his mask was still firmly in place, blocking his face from view.

"Morning," I replied, offering a small smile. "Thank you all... so much," I breathed, my head dropping, my eyes locking with the ground.

"Of course," the Bloody Painter replied almost instantly, followed by the Puppeteer.

" どういたしまして," Kagekao said as well, the black half of his mask holding a happy smile. I wasn't positive what he said, but I'm pretty sure it was along the lines of you're welcome.

"It was pretty interesting to see the Grim Reaper at work, to be honest," the Puppeteer added, his smooth voice still holding so much charm. His hand was lifted, stroking his chin as his amber eyes watched me. "I, for one, didn't believe he existed."

I saw the Bloody Painter roll his eyes. "You're a mythical being yourself, yet you're doubting the existence of another? That makes a lot of sense," he snorted. "So, Aribella. We are all going to be practicing for the fight again today. Well, it will be Kagekao's first time. Are you going to be training to fight?" he asked, appearing interested as he looked back at me. I pursed my lips, my cheeks heating up as I avoided his gaze.

"Absolutely not!" Slender replied for me, protectively pulling me close to his side. "She has not had half the training as any of us, nor the stamina or power. There is no way she could train to fight off a grown man within a day, let alone Zalgo," he added as I scowled at him.

Bloody Painter held up his hands, his azure eyes still cool and even. "Easy there, Slender. All I'm saying is that it would be better for her to have at least a _little_ bit of training than none at all. But, it is up to you, of course. We better get going before the day is over. See you later, Aribella," Bloody Painter nodded, standing from his chair with the other two.

They exited from the room as I crossed my arms, pursing my lips as I stared up at Slender. "You could have been a little nicer. They did save my life, after all," I chuckled, halfheartedly.

I heard a sigh come from Slender, his face looking slightly drained, in a way. "I know, dear. Just my nerves, is all. They seem so... confident. And too much confidence leads to certain failure."

I rolled my eyes. "If they were scared to death and worried, you'd be lecturing them to be courageous and to have faith."

He shook his head, his cheekbones raising. "How right you are," he murmured, pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling into his chest. I was then aware of a few voices as they approached the room we were in.

"Ah, Slender, there you are," Trenderman spoke, entering the room. I pulled back, seeing Offender and Splendor at his side. "We were going out to um... hunt one last time before Zalgo arrives. We were wondering if you would like to join?" he asked, seeming to pick his words wisely due to my presence.

"Just like old times," Offender sneered, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well... um..." Slender murmured, looking down at me, his expression drawn.

"Go. You haven't since I've been here, I know that. I'll go and play some video games with Ben while you're gone, and meet some of his friends, too," I smiled, reassuringly.

Slender's face lightened almost instantly. "Alright, angel. Have fun," his velvety voice replied. He bent down, kissing me on top of my head after his lips formed on his face.

Slender and his brothers disappeared from sight instantly after, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I did wonder why exactly Slender left me alone so willingly, when he was insistent on walking me to the kitchen. That question was answered right as I started for the doorway, seeing Jeff and Smile standing at its entrance. Wow. He was far more observant than I was, that was for sure.

"Hey, Jeff," I smiled, realizing how long it has been since I had seen him, or any of my original family here. I was spending so much time getting to know all of the new members that had come to help.

He merely nodded in reply, appearing bored. His lidless eyes were inspected his kitchen knife that laid in his palm. "You were going to Ben's room with all of the other video game nerds?" he chuckled, Smile barking at his feet.

"Yeah, you want to come?" I offered, ignoring the nerd part. Video games were a part of life.

Jeff snorted, shaking his head. "Nah. I got more um... important things to do," he grinned, his eyes not once leaving the blade of his knife. "Smile and I are gonna go out and kill for a bit. Since you've been here, none of us really got to go during the day; just at night when you wouldn't notice," he laughed, it sounding like a rugged cough. "But, with everyone else here to entertain you..." I stared down at the floor, not really knowing how to reply. Jeff was far too open for his own good at times. "Well, Slender wanted everyone to watch over you when he wasn't around, so I guess I'm going to have to be your 'guardian' while you walk to Ben's room. God, how sad," he cackled, shaking his head. "Come on, I'm aching to go out," he finished, turning and walking out into the hall.

He didn't have to tell me twice before I ran forward, instantly following behind him and Smile. He was silent, and I was just going to follow his lead. Finally, he stopped outside of Ben's room. The volume to Ben's TV seemed to be at its max, loud explosions and gun shots blazing from inside of the room along with the laughter of several boys. I nodded in thanks to Jeff, before knocking on the door. The noises froze, and I guessed one of them had paused the TV.

"What?" Ben hissed, yanking the door open. He then froze, once he saw me. "Oh, hey, Ari," he grinned. I looked over at Jeff and Smile's retreating figures as Ben situated his hat on his head.

"Hey, Ben. You got room for another player?" I asked, offering a small, shy smile.

Ben instantly beamed, nodding his head. "Hell yeah we do! Bros, we gotta female player," he called, walking back into his room. I guess I was supposed to follow after...?

I automatically felt like I didn't belong. Glares were set on me, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. I watched as Ben sprung over to his green bean bag chair, plopping down as the beads sounded like rain. Glitchy Red was at his side, popping his knuckles while his controller laid on his lap. His crimson eyes were on me, his mouth set in an unamused frown. Leaning up against Ben's bed was Herobrine, his emotionless white eyes staring in my direction, making my blood freeze in my veins. Sitting next to him was Dark Link, a devilish smirk on his shadowy face. My heart sped up, fear spreading through my body like wild fire. I wanted Slender to come back, or Jeff. Why, oh why did I decide to come here?

I jumped as the door opened behind me, a new form padding to my side. I looked over, meeting the demonic red eyes of Sonic exe. He looked bewildered, yet slightly amused at my expression, I guessed. A soda can laid in his... paw, and I supposed he had just went off to go get it. Great. The silence in the room was beyond unnerving, and I was just about to flee from it until Ben cleared his throat. I looked over right as he threw me a sleek, black controller. No going back now. Like a little mouse, I fled to his bed, jumping up onto the comfortable mattress. Right as I leaned back on the pillows, I noticed a figure at my side, one that I hadn't noticed when I entered the room. Lost Silver was sitting at my side, his sad expression pulling at my heart strings once more. His monochrome appearance was only altered by the red of his eyes. Yet, for whatever reason, they didn't appear frightening.

"Hi," I smiled, shifting awkwardly where I sat. "Do you mind if I sit up here with you?" I asked, hoping to not have angered him. He surprised me by offering a tiny, yet sure smile while shaking his head. I returned the smile, facing the TV once more.

"Alright," Ben began, gripping his controller as if it were life. "Now. No Zelda, Pokemon, Sonic or Minecraft. Makes it fair for all of us. So, Ari. What do you wanna play?" he asked, leaving the choice up to me.

I was frozen where I sat, every last pair of eyes set on me. There was no way I could please them all! Why did he leave this up to me? I was about to yell out Dead Island, but I remembered I had to include six other players... Fuck.

"Um... you wanna play Grand Theft Auto again?" I asked, looking over at Ben with hesitant eyes.

His smile brightened as he nodded his head. "Sound good to you guys?" he asked, looking around at the other killers. Everyone mumbled in reply, some sounding eager, others slightly disappointed. At least no one was angry. I sighed in relief, leaning back onto the squishy green and black pillows while Ben set everything up. I noticed him typing something into his computer that sat to the TV's side, random coding flying across the screen. Not to mention him seeming to reach inside the screen. The giant TV blurred, then split into six sections. "Alright, one of you can't play this round of _my_ version of GTA. Last one standing switches with them," Ben smirked, looking over at us. I heard a sigh emanate from Herobrine as he lifted his boxy arm. "Okay. Lets begin," Ben grinned, evilly.

It wasn't two minutes into the game before the police were after all of us. Laughter spread throughout the room as nearly everyone was running around, shoving knives into random pedestrians or shooting down an entire group of them. My character was simply standing on the giant, split screen, holding a large gun yet not using it what so ever. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, looking over to see Lost Silver. He pointed to his controller before tapping in a series of different buttons. I copied the motion, looking to the screen to see I now possessed invincibility.

"Ari, Silver! How the fuck did you get invincibility!" Dark Link growled, hiding behind the side of a building. His character was wearing a skeleton mask, gripping a large, black gun.

Ben laughed, typing a code of his own into the screen. He began shooting his gun at a fleet of police officers, his bullets now covered with fire. I could nearly hear the frustration in Dark Link's button clicking due to Ben and Silver's code memorization. But now that I had invincibility and knew the code for when it ran out... I decided I should have some fun as well. A round of curses spilled from Red's mouth as he crashed a motorcycle into a wall, police officers running and driving up to swarm him. Grinning to myself, I ran up, shooting down a couple of officers before stealing their car out from under them. Speeding up to Red's character, I mowed down some of the officers, and knocked others cars away in the process. The tires squeaked as I stopped in front of Red, giving him the option to jump in if he wished. Just like I thought, he did. I peeked over at Glitchy Red while I drove away in the game, police officers speeding behind us. Red's face looked drawn, and slightly confused. But still, a bit appreciative.

"Hey, Ari," Ben called, his character currently parachuting down from a helicopter.

"Yeah?" I replied, avoiding cars as I fled from the police in the game.

"This is a video game. You're supposed to survive, not help other people. The key is to win," he snorted, beginning to shoot more pedestrians as he landed on the beach.

"I know," I replied, biting on my lip as I pulled a sharp turn.

In an instant, Red's character exited from the car while I was still going, tumbling on the ground as blood flew. His character slowly stood up, before running off in a different direction. Yeah, you're welcome. I decided to do the same, exiting from the car and breaking out into a sprint. The room was now quiet, only the sound of clicking buttons filling the air. Up until a loud explosion bursting onto the screen, followed by a cackle from Sonic.

"I AM GOD!" he yelled, happily, money spilling into his account from his bank explosion.

I heard a low chuckle come from Herobrine, then a round of cursing from Dark Link. He was currently at a stand off with not one, but several different people who held guns. My character was standing just around the corner from the neighborhood, the cops seeming to have forgotten me completely. I ran forward, out into the open. Lifting my gun, I aimed at one of the guys that were shooting at Dark Link, shooting them down in an instant. Dark Link paused, surprised, then helped me plow down the rest. Once they all laid dead on the sidewalk, sirens filled the air once more. His bloody character faced me, and I then wondered if he was going to shoot me, too.

"Thanks, sweetie," Dark Link chuckled, his character running over to a car, busting it's window open before jumping inside. I nodded, sprinting away, past the houses. I could see the beach near me on the map, where Ben had just parachuted down to. Shrugging, I started down to it, trying to find something else to do.

"You're too damn helpful," Ben sighed, shaking his head.

"Leave her be, if that's how she wants to play," Dark Link replied, surprising me.

"Yeah, fuck off, Ben," Red added, causing my eyes to widen. Wow. Glitchy Red was one of the guys out of this group that I feared the most. But I guess we were on slightly good terms now...

I saw Ben and Red's characters in the distance, shooting at each other repeatedly. Ben was using the invincibility code I had possessed, reminding me that my time was long up. I quickly typed in the code, reviving it for another five minutes. Red's character fell to the sand, before disappearing from view.

"Damn it, Ben!" Red hissed, slamming his controller to the floor. Ben's only reply was a clipped laugh. That was enough for me to send my character off, sprinting away from the beach before Ben could see me, too.

My eyes scanned over the other screens, seeing Silver was driving a car with a dead passenger to his side. How lovely. Sonic's was traveling by foot, plowing down everyone in his path with bombs. Ben, however, was appearing to track down the rest of us to speed up the gaming process. He was on Sonic's trail, while Sonic appeared blind to the approach all together. He typed in another code into his controller while I watched, as I instantly jumped into another car. Speeding forward, I reached Ben and Sonic right as Ben preformed a super jump, coming down right on top of Sonic. Both characters were shooting at each other, Ben's of course not even falling over due to invincibility. Sonic's, however... I heard Sonic growl, followed by Ben's laugh, which was cut off in an instant. My car had sped right in between the two of them, blocking the fire. Sonic's character did the smartest thing, by fleeing off into an ally way, away from Ben.

Right as I was about to speed forward, the car burst into fire due to Ben's bullets, pieces of the car exploding into the air, along with my characters body. I would have most certainly been dead if it wasn't for my invincibility, which only had a little over two minutes left. Ben growled, turning over to me as my cheeks heated up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, looking beyond angry. I shrugged, a shy, scared expression pulling across my face.

"Playing the game..."

"You're too nice for your own good! Even in video games," he growled.

"Heh, it's pretty convenient," Sonic chuckled, beginning to blow up more buildings, the police hot on his trail.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking over at Silver once more. He pointed up at his part of the screen, and I saw his character was close to mine. Yet he was on top of a building, nearly hidden from view. I nodded, running away from Ben, taking a different route so he wouldn't be able to follow easily. Eventually, I reached the building, having to have Silver show me the code for super jump to finally reach the top. I stood next to Silver's character, looking off the side. Perhaps Ben was right, and I was being too nice. Staying up here with Silver would probably be my best bet if I wanted to stay on everyone's good side. I had already saved them all. I simply stood by and watched, as Ben tracked down Dark Link, lighting him on fire within a second. Dark Link growled, throwing his controller to the ground, much like Red had, as his character died.

I watched as Ben typed in the code for invincibility again, beginning his truck for Sonic exe. Money seemed to be Sonic's main concern as his character began stabbing random pedestrians, collecting their money as he went. It wasn't long before Ben found him, killing him before the police had the chance. Now, it was just me, Silver and Ben in the game. Everyone else was watching, seemingly entertained just by that. Ben sat his controller down, popping his knuckles as he smiled.

"Now, since everyone left knows the invincibility code, why don't we agree to not use it for the rest of the game? Otherwise, there just wont be a winner," he chuckled, nodding to himself.

I turned to Silver, who just shrugged. I did the same, pursing my lips. Ben nodded, picking his controller back up once more. Silver and I just sat and waited on top of the building. He didn't move, and neither did I. What would be the point? Ben was hunting for us, one way or another. It wasn't long before he was at the bottom, super jumping to the top like both of us had before. I began to get antsy, aiming my gun for the area Ben was jumping for. Finally, his character stood at the edge, the silly monkey mask he was wearing causing me to giggle. That is, until he began shooting at Silver, plowing him down in an instant.

"No!" I growled, running forward until I realized, Silver's character was gone.

Silver tapped my shoulder, a small smile on his face. His expression screamed for me to win. I gulped, turning back right as Ben started towards me. I did the first thing I thought to do, and probably the stupidest. I jumped off the building, which was seemingly certain death. That is, until I fell upon the top of a smaller building, just at its side. My character rolled and grunted, before getting to its feet. I aimed the gun, seeing Ben was still on top of the building. I shot, hitting him twice before he back away. Ben growled, running the opposite way to avoid being shot once more. Police sirens sounded from below, giving me one more idea. I jumped from the small building, landing at its side. Peeking around, I saw the police cars in the distance, quickly mowing down the officers before jumping into one of their cars. I started forward, hearing the sirens of the cars following behind me.

I watched the map, following Ben who was currently sorting through his weaponry. By the time he was done picking his gun, I was in front of his character, running over him without a second thought. A round of curses spilled through Ben's lips as his character shakily tried to stand as mine exited from the car. I began shooting, not exactly targeting... but I finally realized Ben's character no longer laid there... and I was out of ammo. Ben's side of the screen was blank...

"Holy shit..." Herobrines' voice breathed, his blank eyes looking over at me.

Ben's face was blood red, embarrassed and angry. Laughter filled the room, a wide grin splitting across my face. I just beat Ben Drowned in a video game. I turned to look at Silver, a proud, happy smile on his face, brighter than all of the others. I noticed his arms then begin to fade, his controller eventually dropping onto his lap as they disappeared completely. If he wasn't a creepypasta, I'd be slightly worried.

"Hell yeah, girlie! You are sure one badass player!" Dark Link cheered, throwing me a sideways grin that some might say was charming.

"I'll say. Not to mention she saved nearly all of our asses," Red chuckled. "You won my respect."

"Mine as well. You should come play with us more often... after this Zalgo thing is over," Sonic coughed, before flashing a sharp-toothed smile.

I grinned, nodding my head. "Believe me, I will. But I think I'll let Ben pick the next game we all play," I chuckled, looking over at Ben who appeared to of calmed down.

He shrugged, like nothing happened at all. "Oh, believe me, I will. But didn't I tell you guys? She's a pro! You all need to listen to me more often," he sneered, causing me to roll my eyes. Ben was always a winner, one way or another.

Another day gone by, and one left. I was content, though. I had befriended five more creepypastas who had seemed to of wanted me dead. But personally, I didn't know whether that was a good, or bad thing. After all, how was I going to feel, looking over at new faces I cared about while we faced Zalgo?

My stomach churned at the thought, as a new game started on the TV.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	27. Chapter 28

This morning, I truthfully did not want to wake up. Part of me wanted to just drift back asleep so I wouldn't have to face this day. The last day. I felt like I did the day before I was supposed to decide whether or not I wanted to go with Slender to Zalgo, or die. And believe me, that isn't something I'd like to feel often, let alone once in a life time. But I might as well make the best of this day while it's still here, just in case it's my last. I listened to the sound of Slender pad out of the bathroom after just getting dressed. Peeking my eyes open, I watched as he adjusted the collar on his suit before buttoning it up. Letting out a sigh, I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning, love," his velvety voice began, causing a smile to involuntarily pull across my face.

"Morning," I replied with a yawn. I smiled up at him as I dropped my hands, beginning to pop my knuckles. I knew my hair looked like a haystack on top of my head, but I wasn't really concerned at this moment.

"I am going to go prepare breakfast for everyone. You go ahead and freshen up; it shall be ready once you are done," he replied, his cheekbones raising as he supposedly smiled.

"Alright," I nodded. "How was hunting with your brothers?" I asked, just before he walked out the door.

I saw his shoulders slouch, slightly. Then a sigh sound from him. "I ca not really put it into words," he grumbled. "I felt more like I was babysitting a bunch of preschoolers. Offender taking far too long with his victims, Splendor drifting off from the group and Trender complaining non-stop about getting mud on his shoes," he groaned, mainly to himself. "I had nearly forgotten why I hated hunting with them. But now..." I couldn't help but laugh, which caused him to as well. "I suppose it was good though, going back to old times for a bit. How was video games with Benjamin and his minions?" he asked, leaning up against the door.

I smiled back, remembering beating Ben for the first time. "I was kind of scared of his friends at first. But after being there for a while, I really liked their company. Lost Silver is really sweet," I giggled, remembering his small little smile.

Slender chuckled. "He is one of the most decent individuals here, most certainly," he agreed.

"Alright, well I'll be down in a minute," I replied, jumping out of bed and starting for the bathroom. Slender nodded in reply as I got ready for a shower, picking out some clothes and laying them on the bathroom counter.

As I took my shower, I couldn't help but let my mind race about the next day. What was going to happen? Where was Zalgo going to meet us? What did he look like? Sound like? How much mercy did he possess? More than likely none. The creature they described didn't seem like it would have any sympathy what so ever. The more I thought and wondered, the more I didn't want to. I was actually grateful once the water ran cold. I quickly got out, dried off and got dressed. I rung out my hair and decided to not even bother to dry it. I'd just let it dry naturally today, for once. Right as I opened the door to the bedroom, Smile was sitting right in the doorway. I finally expected it this time, offering a smile down at the large dog whom returned it.

Smile trotted by my side as we wound the long hallways, finally making it to the dining room. Nearly every seat was taken by everyone in the house. The long table had food stretched throughout its entire length, Slender finally sitting down at the head of the table. I quickly took my seat to his side, Smile walking over to sit at Jeff's feet. Masky was at my side as always, already beginning to dig in. I did the same, noticing Jeff stealthily sneak Smile a piece of bacon. But, everyone froze right as Slender began to speak, stirring a spoon in his coffee at the same time.

"So, we all know what tomorrow is," he cleared his throat. "One thing I want to get out of the way, is who is staying back. We all know Sally is not to go-"

"But Slender, I want to help!" the little girl squeaked, slamming her fork down on the mahogany table.

"Child, it would be best if you stayed back," Slender reasoned. "Aribella would feel more comfortable if you did as well," he added as I nodded my head in agreement. The little girl pursed her lips, appearing as if she were about to cry. "I would like for Ms. P and Tails Doll to stay back with you, along with Sonic exe. due to him not being able to enter the human realm. Now, if anyone else does not want to go, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The room was silent. My eyes glanced around the room, seeing no one appeared even hesitant. Sally's bottom lip quivered, but she didn't say another word against it. "Alright. For the rest of the day, you may all do as you wish," Slender finished, his voice melancholy in an odd sort of way.

Not another word was spoken. Whether it was because people didn't know what to say, didn't want to talk or were simply focused on eating, I didn't know. But I was just trying to figure out what I was going to do today. The main thing I wanted was to spend time with my original family. And then, finish it off with Slender.

"Jeff, EJ, LJ?" I began, grabbing their attention. They all looked up, EJ pausing in the middle of biting his kidney. "You guys want to watch some horror movies after breakfast?" I asked, smiling hesitantly.

LJ burst into a round of laughter, happily smiling. "I'd love to, tootsie!" he beamed, nearly spitting out the sucker in his mouth in the process.

"Sure," EJ replied, it a tad muffled due to his mouth being full.

"Why not?" Jeff shrugged. "How about we start off with Orphan? That's pretty fucked up," he chuckled, his lidless eyes twinkling.

"Could we come?" Clockwork yelled out, excitedly, smiling up at Toby. Toby's twitching form appeared to nod excitedly, his goggles and bandana now around his neck. I noticed as his foot jerked out, accidentally hitting the table.

"Yeah, if you two promise not to suck each other's faces the whole time," Jeff spat in reply, causing the couple to smile.

With that, everyone began to disperse. But before they all could, I grabbed a hold of Jane, Masky and Hoodie, asking the same of them. Ben was part of my original family, but I had just spent yesterday with him and his friends. Not to mention there wasn't a whole lot of room in the living room for that many people. I watched as Jeff, LJ, EJ, Jane, Toby, Clockwork, Masky and Hoodie all began to go off to the living room. Sally was currently dragging off Ms. P, Grinny, Tails, Splendor and Bob to force them into a tea party. Ben and the video game lovers were nearly sprinting to his room and everyone else appeared to be going outside. Slender and I were the only ones left, now.

"What, am I not invited to your movie day?" Slender chuckled, pulling me into a hug from behind.

"I didn't figure you'd want to," I giggled, turning until I was facing him. "Plus, I was going to spend the rest of the day with just you after the movies," I added, standing up on the tips of my toes so I could peck my lips against where his should be on his blank face.

His cheekbones rose as he formed his normal mouth. "Sounds good to me," he replied, leaning down to kiss me quickly.

I smiled, hugging him before I made my way to the living room. My eyes widened once entering, seeing the room was nearly filled to the brim. Toby was sitting on the chair in the corner, Clockwork happily in his lap. Masky and Hoodie were laying on the floor, their backs up against the couch while Jane was sitting in the spare recliner. And lastly, the couch was almost filled by Jeff, EJ and LJ, one spot left in between Jeff and EJ. I guessed that was for me. I grinned, nearly skipping over and jumping in between the two of them. Almost instantly, Jeff turned on the TV, starting up Orphan. LJ was starting to offer candy to everyone, picking out the red ones for me like before.

I looked around the room, smiling at everyone in sight. Jeff was cackling at the sight of the killer girl on screen, Laughing Jack right along with him as he sucked on his lollipop. Eyeless Jack, silent as always, watching as he twiddled his gloved fingers. Not paying attention to Jeff's request, Clockwork and Toby were kissing in their chair, Toby seeming to furiously grip his knee to keep it from jerking. Hoodie, silent as always, while Masky and Jane watched the movie. Memories began to tumble through my brain as I made no attempt to even watch the movie. Jeff, telling me about his old family and how the pain would eventually fade. Jane helping me get accustomed to living here, and giving me a supply of clothes. Laughing Jack saving me from the Rake. Eyeless Jack watching movies with me. Masky saving my life right as I entered the mansion, giving me a second chance. Hearing Hoodie speak.

My eyes watered uncomfortably as I sat there, looking over at all of their faces, masked or not. I could lose them all in less than twenty four hours. That was just a thought I didn't think I could bare. I tried my hardest to focus on the movie, but just my luck it was just in time for a jump scare. I screamed, nearly falling into Jeff in the process. Blood flushed into my cheeks as Laughing Jack busted into the loudest laughter I've ever heard him conjure while Jeff stiffened beneath me. I pulled back instantly, wanting to crawl into a hole at that moment as I peeked up at Jeff.

"Sorry," I whispered, embarrassed.

A sideways grin pulled across Jeff's face as LJ's laughter cooled down. Jeff patted my shoulder, pulling me close for a minute before releasing me, his arm going back to being draped across the top of the couch. "You that scared of the movie, Ari?" he asked, his voice so low I could barely hear it. "Or is it your own fears getting to you?" I looked up at him, pursing my lips. I let out a sigh which let him know my answer. I saw him nod before sighing as well. "It's alright. Slender and the rest of us aren't going to let Zalgo hurt you," he whispered back.

It's not me I'm worried about! Why is that all they are thinking of? I want to scream it from the top of a building! Jeff is like a brother to me, why doesn't he think I'm worried for him? Or anyone else here for that matter, Slender especially! I felt like sobbing and screaming all at once, but I sat in silence, watching as the credits finally flew down the screen. Jane reached over, flickering on the lights as Toby and Clockwork pulled apart. Jeff stretched out his arms, hauling himself up from the couch, followed by everyone else.

"Well, who's up for a group kill?" he asked, his carved smile stretching up.

Nearly everyone in the room screamed yes, almost trampling over him to get out the door. I chuckled, watching them go as Masky walked to my side.

"Want me to walk you to Slender's?" he asked, his blue eyes holding no emotion I could pinpoint.

I nodded, beginning to walk out with him at my side. "Masky, are you sure you want to go tomorrow? I mean, you could stay behind with Sally, I wouldn't-"

"No." His terse, short reply was all he gave as we paused outside Slender's office. He sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I know you're worried, but really, with all of us standing together, it shouldn't be that bad. At least that's what I think," he chuckled. "You walked through those mansion doors that day for a reason, Ari. Don't forget that."

With that, Masky turned, walking away to go join the others. I tried not to cry as I opened the door to Slender's office, stepping in. The bookshelf door was slightly open, enough for me to know to go in. Shutting the office door behind me, I walked over and opened the bookshelf door before quietly shutting it behind me. Walking down the thin hall, I stepped into the opening of Slender's piano room. Only Slender wasn't sitting at his piano like I thought he would be. He was standing in front of the windows, his back stiff as he gazed out. I walked over, wrapping my arms around him from behind and laying my cheek against his back. I felt him jolt in surprise, then relax as he realized it was me.

"Good evening, Darling. How was the movie day?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly strained as he turned to face me.

I shrugged. "Alright," I replied, releasing him.

My eyes were glued to the floor, refusing to look up at him. That is, until he lifted his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His supposed gaze locked with mine, and that was all it took for me to lose it. I crashed into him, my tears released. His strong arms pulled me as close as possible, rocking me back and forth as I cried. It felt like all of my emotions that I had harbored for so long were released, showering over both of us. All the fear, sadness, anxiety, worry just came tumbling out at once like a dam breaking.

"Shhh," Slender crooned, running his fingers through my hair tenderly.

"I'm so scared," I whispered, squinting my eyes shut to try and stop the tears.

"I know, darling... I am, too."

I pulled back, looking up at his face that appeared drained in every way. But to hear that the great and powerful Slenderman was afraid of anything was beyond my comprehension.

"I-I'm just tired of everyone saying to not worry, that they w-will protect me," I growled, anger beginning to now fuel me. "I don't care about me, Slender! I'm worried about all of you! I care about you all, and I don't have it in me to see Zalgo take on, and possibly hurt any of you! Just let me go to him," I cried, nearly crumpling beneath him.

"And you do not think I fear the same?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly. "But I am not going to lose you, we have already gone through that! Giving yourself over and making me live through the pain could be one of the worst things you could do. Think of your loved ones here as well. They care for you, as you do for them. So do you think they want you to die any more than you want them to? We have no choice anymore!"

"One loss is better than dozens!" I nearly yelled, breaking away from him.

"No one should have to die for this," Slender growled back, his tentacles breaking through his suit. "And with all of us here, we can show him that you are no harm! With all of us protecting you, that one being can not do a thing. I am not bowing down to that son of a bitch who thinks he has power over us all! I am a demon, he did not create me," Slender seethed. "His ruling has no power over me, let alone should it have power over my family here. And I am damned and determined to show him that I am not handing you over without a fight," he finished, his tentacles quivering.

I stared, wide eyed at Slender. I'd never seen him so... furious. He's always had this formal, collected quality about him. But right now, he seemed like he could destroy the world without a second thought. Before I could reply, he pulled me into his arms once more, his tentacles wrapping around me like a vice. I nuzzled my face into his chest, my tears still streaking down my face as I tried to calm down. Slender was slightly shaking, trying to remain calm as well, it appeared. I heard him sigh, before pulling back to look at me.

"Please do not have us spend the rest of this day arguing about this, angel," he murmured, appearing even more drained than before.

"Alright," I breathed, as he released me.

Silently, he took my hand, guiding me to the piano as twilight took over outside the windows. It wasn't something I was happy to see, by any means. He sat on the piano bench, pulling me to his side as he did. He leaned down, kissing the top of my head as he began to play, the sad, slow tone not helping the mood at all. But matched it all the same.

We stayed like that for the rest of the night. No words. Just Slender, playing his heart out as I leaned against his shoulder, finally falling asleep while dreading the day that was to come.

* * *

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 29

My eyes did not want to open this morning. I wanted to lay there, and just hope that time could just be paused for a little longer. But I knew good and well that I wasn't even lucky enough to get a second. Slender was still beside me, and I knew good and well that he was wishing for the same thing. I let out a deep sigh, trying my best to not think about what was to come. I still did have a little time, after all. I shouldn't waste it.

"We should get up," Slender's velvet voice whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know," I breathed, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

I looked over at him, seeing his arm propping up his head, and his bare chest that was barely being shown underneath the covers. I smiled, slightly, leaning over and pecking where his lips would be on his blank face. I felt his cheekbones raise as I pulled back, running my fingers through the haystack that was my hair.

"I'm going to go get ready. See you down stairs," I yawned, before getting out of bed.

"Alright. I love you, Darling," he replied as I padded to the bathroom.

"I love you, too," I called, my smile clearly heard in my voice.

As fast as I could, I took my shower and got ready for the day. I was saving as much time as I possibly could, not wanting to waste a drop. I was running down the hall once I was done, nearly tripping on the rug as I entered the kitchen. Everyone was seated, grave expressions on their faces as they stared at their food. It didn't seem like anyone was going to eat this morning. I didn't really want to, either… I slowly went and took my seat next to Slender, rubbing my temples as I tried to get used to the silence in the room. Finally, Jeff broke the quiet atmosphere.

"So… what time are we leaving?" he asked, giving all of his food to Smile.

"I do not know," Slender replied, his voice monotone.

"Probably around noon. That would be best," Trender nodded, while cleaning his glasses.

"Should we bring anything besides weapons? Like medical tools?" Eyeless Jack asked, holding his scalpel as if it were dear life.

"I don't know if that would be… necessary," Ben murmured in reply.

"It wouldn't be bad to have some, just in case," Bloody Painter disagreed, his blue eyes intense.

"Yeah, it's not like it would hurt anything," Dark Link snorted.

"You all can do whatever you think is best," Slender sighed. "Now, I will ask one last time, and this is all of your last chance. Does anyone else not want to go?"

I saw Sally's emerald eyes glance around hopefully, but not a single hand raised. Tears gathered around her small orbs, but she didn't say a word. Ms. P. lightly patted her on the back, but the little girl didn't appear to have any comfort.

The room went back to the dead silence, up until everyone began to disperse, one by one. I could feel the ice in my veins grow, along with the aching pound in my heart. Every minute we grew closer to the arrival of each of our nightmares. And there was no way we could stop it, or hide forever. Eventually, it was just Slender and I in the kitchen, alone and silent.

"Do you think we have a chance?" I breathed, looking up at him.

His blank face appeared troubled, until a sigh sounded from him. "I would like to think so. There are a lot of us. And only one of him. So we have that advantage," he nodded.

I nodded with him, his words making me feel slightly better. But the ticking of the antique clock in the room did not. It was already almost time. We sat here during most of the time we had to start with. Without saying a word, I stood up and walked over to Slender before wrapping my arms around him. His snaked around me as well, as I held on to him. All of my will and courage collapsed at once as he pulled me onto his lap, my tears now falling once more. It was just like last night, only this time we were just holding each other until our time was up. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, letting my tears stain his shirt. Not a word exited from either of us as we sat there, his hand comfortingly stroking up and down my back. It could have been hours, days, years, and I wouldn't have known the difference of how long we sat there. That is, until Splendorman entered.

"It's time," he whispered, his usually happy face the complete opposite.

Wordlessly, we stood and followed him out of the room. Slender took my hand as we entered the foyer where everyone was gathered. The first thing I saw pulled my heartstrings out of my chest completely. Sally sounded as if she was being brutally murdered as she clung on to Ben. Wails and shrieks spilled from her lips as she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks like a faucet.

"Please, Benny, don't go!" she begged, her arms like a vice around his neck.

Ben's face looked horrified, as he knew he couldn't stay for the little girl. Red tears slowly leaked down his cheeks as he told her he would be back, that things would be okay. Even a little eight year old girl could tell that things wouldn't be. It took actual effort for Ben to pull her off, and hand her over to Ms. P. Sally struggled in her grip, trying her hardest to get back to Ben, who wiped his tears as he walked away, trying to ignore her pleas.

"Slendy! Aribella, please don't leave," she sobbed, as Ms. P. took her out of the room, Sonic exe. following behind them.

My tears continued down my face as Slender comfortingly squeezed my hand. "It will all be over soon," he whispered. "We will come home, and Sally can hug onto every one of us, and force us all to have tea parties," he promised.

I smiled and laughed, slightly, sniffing as I wiped my tears. Kagekao opened the mansion's large doors, the sunlight nearly blinding as he did. One by one, we all began to exit from the mansions safe haven, walking right out into the open. Everyone slowly walked to the yard, trees surrounding the small grassy clearing until we finally stopped.

I swear I could hear the sound of a death march ringing in my ears. The slow, agonizing melody rang as I held tightly to Slender's hand. Here we stood, outside the mansion in line formation. Slender and I were in the middle, flanked by everyone else. I stared down that line, seeing the solemn expressions on each of my family member's faces. Most here were willing to accept death. I, however, wasn't. Nor was I willing to lose any of them. Yet, here we stood, ready to confront a beast that seemed worse than death.

My eyes stung, but I held back my tears. I refused to appear weak. But my heart had other ideas, as it viciously pounded in my chest. Adrenaline was surging in my veins, along with the ice that was threatening to freeze me where I stood. Each of my breaths were heavy and forced, my stomach feeling as if it were about to cave in. Never have I felt this much terror at once. In all honesty, I wanted Zalgo to hurry up and arrive so I wouldn't have to feel this horrible anticipation any longer. I was close to breaking Slender's hand, it appeared. But not a single complaint exited from him.

Masky and Hoodie were next to Slender, their weapons drawn and ready. Masky, a simple knife. Hoodie, a hammer. On my other side was Jeff, gazing down at his kitchen knife as if it were our last hope. Perhaps it was. Smile was by his feet, nearly every last hair covering his body raised while his serrated teeth were bared. A low growl grumbled from his throat, his stance screaming that he was ready to attack. My emerald eyes trailed down the rest of the line of our family, seeing they all looked the same. Slender's brothers appeared nothing less than fearsome as they stood next to Masky and Hoodie, their tentacles out and quivering. Even Splendorman's face was contorted in a way that seemed far more than demonic, even though he usually seemed happy and harmless.

The Puppeteer's strings were unraveled, while his head hung in a strange, demented way, a scowl ripped across his face. Next to him, the Bloody Painter. His back stiff as he stood straight as an arrow. I couldn't count how many knives laid in his gloved palms. Bob stood to his side, his usually happy and cheerful self seeming as though he had no other thoughts in his head other than to kill. Last on that side of our line, stood Clockwork and Toby. Their usual loving, happy forms were completely different. Different to an extent to where I could say they scared the living hell out of me. Toby was violently twitching, his spastic moves making his hatchets swing in his arms without his control. His goggles were on, including his bandana, making him seem absolutely emotionless. Clockwork's normal eye was wide, insanity leaking from it, causing her stitched smile to stretch even wider. Her gaze was locked in front of her, not breaking away from the emptiness before us as she waited.

I broke my eyes away from them, looking over next to Jeff. Ben stood, water dripping off his stone form. Blood poured from his eyes, the cruel scowl on his face causing shivers to run down my spine. His fingernails were grown into sharp claws, along with his teeth that were now fangs. His video game partners were next to him, Dark Link looking almost the same as Ben. Glitchy Red's eyes were glowing a fierce, brilliant red, his head hanging as his bloody pikachu sat on his shoulder. Herobrine seemed to be made of stone, his box structure facing forward, his square eyes like bright headlights as he glared out into the open. Lost Silver hovered above the ground due to his missing legs, although his arms were materialized by his sides. A dark glare was on his face, replacing all of the sadness. For some reason, I hated having to see that.

Continuing down the line, I saw the two Jacks standing side by side. Eyeless Jack, seemingly emotionless as always due to his mask. But his scalpel was clenched tight in his fist. Laughing Jack, however, looked as if he was on the verge of a psychotic fit, ready to destroy anything and everything he saw. His eyes were pitch black, his pointed teeth bared beneath his onyx lips. His head was cocked to the side as he scraped his claws together, over and over. Lastly were Kagekao, Jane and Grinny. Grinny was perched on Jane's shoulder, his tail stick straight and his back arched. Jane appeared almost the same, her back stiff as she stood, holding her knife close. Kagekao's split mask only contained the side which appeared more than angry. I watched as he seemed to contort his limbs as he waited, stretching them in odd angles. Knives lined his belt in various sizes and shapes.

Here we all were. All twenty four of us, standing. Waiting. Waiting for the feared being to come and try to take me away. I was so tempted to give myself over. But I knew good and well that not one of these people would allow that. Tears stung my eyes once more as I tried to force them away, refusing to give in. I just couldn't think about my family. Not now, or I'd lose it. My eyes fell to the ground, only focusing on my breathing while I tried to slow my heart. My sweaty palm gripped Slender's hand, which reassuringly squeezed mine. We could do this… we could make it…

My thoughts were cut short by the black mist that began to form in the distance. The mist began to twist like vines, twirling and contorting. Morphing from a light shade of grey to a menacing onyx. I could tell everyone in this line was holding their breath, preparing themselves for what they might see next. I felt something snake around my waist, jumping only to realize it was just one of Slender's tentacles protectively pulling me even closer to his side. My eyes lifted, now seeing the demonic form that the mist was molding into.

No eyes. Seven mouths. Skin, black as ash, hinted every now and then with brutal red. Large horns sat on his head, next to his pointed ears. Jagged wings were unfurled on his back, twitching slightly as he moved. The mouth that sat where one normally would was stretched into a wide grin, his serrated teeth just screaming to tear one of our throats out. His other mouths matched, one being on the top of his hand, one on each arm and each leg. Then, finally, the giant, wicked one that stretched across his torso as if he were a jack-o-lantern. Lord Zalgo has finally arrived.

I felt his invisible gaze nearly freeze me to the ground, terror filling me to the bone. My fingers were as white as snow as I furiously gripped Slender's hand, wanting nothing more than for all of us to run away from this beast. But that wasn't an option. I watched as he gripped both of his hands in front of him, his claws clicking as he tapped his fingers together.

"Hello, Aribella."

Tears sprung into my eyes at the sound of his voice. It was like the eerie chorus of seven people speaking at once. A deep growl. A hushed whisper. One that sounded like rusty nails in a blender, while one was as smooth as honey, and quite charming. The three others were hard to pick apart, but they were all one. They were all this being that stood before me. I took a deep breath, knowing that I was going to have to reply to him at one point.

"H-hello," I whispered in return, my voice trembling as I did.

The menacing creature's mouth on his head pulled up into a smug grin as he drank in my fear. I felt Slender's hand pull me back, so that I was now slightly behind him. I still managed to peek forward, so that I could witness what was going on.

"The Grim Reaper wished for me to drop this off to you," Slender's monotone voice stated as he reached into his coat pocket, pulled out the bag of coins, and tossed it to Zalgo.

The creature bent down, picked up the bag, then inspected it without interest. "I see. Slenderman. You are aware that humans are not to know of our existence, and remain alive. Yet I see you have one clinging to your side?" Zalgo's voice boomed.

"Humans know of us," Jeff snorted at my side. I wanted to reach out and beg him not to speak. But I knew good and well that no matter how hard I tried, Jeff wouldn't listen to me. "Our stories are told on a regular basis," he continued, crossing his arms over his chest. His knife dangled close to me.

"True," the beast nodded. "But they are _stories_. No human, whom is not an immortal killer, interacts with us. None that have lived, of course. Those stories were put out to strike fear, no more. This little being you have invited into your dwelling must be destroyed, or… changed," he grinned. Even though he possessed no eyes, I could feel his line of sight burning on me.

"I am sorry, but I just can not accommodate that," Slender growled, his grip on me tightening even more.

A rugged, sickening laugh spilled from Zalgo's mouth, each of the voices melding into one. "You fell for a human. How pitiful," he sneered. "Perhaps you've grown weak throughout the years. Demons are not meant to feel, let alone to love."

I felt Slender flinch at his words as my mouth set into an angry line. I pushed forward so that I was no longer hiding behind Slender.

"I've never seen a rule book," I snarled, baring my teeth at Zalgo. "Yes, he is a demon. He still kills humans and causes havoc amongst the world, blah, blah. But what is the big issue with him having someone close to him along the rest of his family?" I asked, as Slender and Masky both pulled me back to them, not allowing me another inch closer to Zalgo.

"Family?" Zalgo snorted, his smile growing wider. "You all must have grown soft. It seems as though you've forgotten your purpose. That purpose alone is the only reason you all are here. There is no luxury along with it."

"Once again, who is to say?" Slender questioned.

"I am," the creature growled, his smile fading into a fierce sneer. "Now. Am I going to have to take the girl forcefully? Or are you going to do this nicely to avoid more deaths, hmm?" he asked, his wings trembling as he did.

"Forcefully," Slender growled, his voice turning from smooth velvet, to a deathly rasp. I heard the sick rip as his mouth split open, his tentacles twitching to his sides.

"There was no intent for you to let her change, was there?" the beast growled. "So that's it, then? You want her to live out the rest of her feeble little life, then finally die of old age or something you can't control? Then what, Slenderman?" Zalgo chuckled.

I froze at his words, which brought an entirely new perspective to me. One that hadn't crossed my mind before. I felt my heart painfully pound in my chest as I imagined it all in my head. Me, grey haired and wrinkly, standing next to Slenderman who remained the same. Waiting to be on my deathbed… To make all matters worse, silence fell upon us, as Slender did not reply.

"Can't think of anything?" Zalgo challenged. "Better to be rid of the girl now, then to have to feel that pain of losing her years down, don't you think? Or, even better. Keep the little thing forever after I make some alternations."

"She wont be the same," Slender breathed.

"Better than not having her at all, no? My patience is wearing thin. I'm only offering this one last time before death is the only thing I bring to the human."

"I do not want her to be a monster!"

"I guess you've made your choice."

Before another word could be spoken, a black haze began to circle the monster's claws.

"Get down!" Ben yelled, right as a searing ball of onyx shot by my side, barely skimming my arm. It was enough for me to scream in pain, falling to the ground along with Slender who was hit on the shoulder. My skin was sizzling where it was hit, burning like fire as I tried to contain myself. Through my tear filled eyes, I looked up to see the war begin, my family shooting forward and dodging Zalgo's attacks as they did.

Slender gripped his shoulder, and I watched in amazement as it slowly began to heal beneath his touch. He then turned to me, doing the same to my arm. I let out a relieved sigh as he yanked me up, nearly throwing me behind him to block anything else. Peeking around, I nearly collapsed once more at the sight.

Blood. It was everywhere. Along with my family as they together attacked Zalgo, but didn't appear to be getting anywhere. Jeff sped up behind Zalgo, knife raised. But right as it hit, it was as if his knife had hit a brick wall. In return, Zalgo whipped around, slicing Jeff across the chest with his claws. Kagekao then approached, scurrying forward on all fours as his joints twisted in odd angles. As he did, Smile snarled as he pounced on top of the monster. It seemed that it happened within a second as Zalgo threw Smile off, smashing him into a tree before kicking his leg out, his hoof knocking Kagekao a couple yards away.

Ben and his video game friends all charged together, electricity shooting from Ben's fingertips. One by one Zalgo knocked them away as if they were rag dolls. Their bodies laid motionless on the ground, and I prayed they were only unconscious. Ben managed to lay his sparking hand on top of Zalgo to see the unthinkable. Not a thing happened to the monster; he only seemed to be thriving off of it. Ben's shocked expression lasted for only a moment until he was lifted by his neck, then thrown on top of a bleeding Jeff.

Laughing Jack appeared by Zalgo's side, his claws connecting with the creature's torso almost instantly. But like Jeff's knife, it was no more than a feather skimming against his skin. Jack dodged his attack, slipping behind him before pulling a candy out of his pocket. But from over here, even I could tell it wasn't a normal candy. Quickly, he stuck it to the monster before disappearing from sight, leaving a black puff of smoke. Zalgo whipped around, coming up with nothing as a high pitched ring filled the air. Then, an explosion.

Laughing Jack appeared once more, a triumphant smile on his face. EJ walked to his side, slapping him on the back. But their glory only lasted a moment before the smoke cleared out, only a black mist being left behind. As it faded away, Zalgo stood without any injury. Only a beyond angry expression on his face. Laughing Jack looked as if he had seen a ghost, not thinking as the beast approached him, picking both him and Eyeless Jack up off the ground. Boom. Over and over he slammed the two Jack's on the ground, dirt flying as their bodies continuously hit.

"Slender," I cried, tears streaming down my face as I held on to him from behind. We weren't going to make it. Zalgo seemed indestructible, and I knew Slender now saw it as well. He reached around and gripped my hand tightly. I tried to look away as Bloody Painter and Puppeteer now charged Zalgo.

"Trender, Splendor," Slender called, turning to face me. His brothers were by our side in an instant, fearful expressions on both their faces. "Look after her, please," he whispered before leaning down and kissing me quickly.

Then, he was running forward, towards the beast. I let out a scream, nearly trying to run after him before Trender's tentacles were tightly coiled around me.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Aribella, but he wanted us to keep you safe," Splendor whispered, watching as his brother barreled forward.

Zalgo watched with an entertained smile, merely knocking Jane off of him as Slender approached. I saw his muscles roll while he prepared for Slender's attack, but right as he approached, Slender disappeared completely. I gasped, remembering his teleporting, but Zalgo still seemed prepared. He whipped around, facing behind him, anticipating Slender's move. But right as he did, Slender appeared in the same spot he disappeared from originally. Tentacles darted forward, wrapping around Zalgo's throat and torso, locking him in place. Offender ran up as well, adding his tentacles.

No one made a move. Slender and Offender were now panting, holding down a statue like Zalgo in their grasp. My eyes anxiously flickered around, making sure everyone was alright. Bloody Painter was patching up Jeff, his mask cracked straight up the middle. Ben was rubbing his neck, looking beyond dejected, I suppose from his losing. His video game friends were beginning to awaken, some groaning in pain. Lost Silver was still laying on the ground, not a drop of color on him now due to his eyes being closed. Jane and Puppeteer were standing with Masky and Hoodie, their eyes glued on Zalgo. Kagekao was a twisted form on the ground, but I could see from here he was still breathing. Toby and Clockwork were tending to Smile, who was now limping and whimpering. Bob and Grinny were close to my side, their eyes far away.

A laugh filled the air. First low, then breaking into an uncontrollable, psychotic fit. Zalgo's horns shook as his head bobbed, his laughter chilling me to the bone.

"You ignorant fools," he snorted. "I was hoping for a surrender. I didn't want to have to give up all of my years creations. But, it appears we are going to have to come to that."

Before anyone could reply, a sound close to that of Laughing Jack's candy bomb rang in my ears, as black splattered onto nearly all of us. I stood in shock, feeling Trender's tentacles fall away as I wiped the black from my eyes. Once I did, I instantly wished I hadn't. There stood Slender and Offender, pained expressions across both their faces as they stood. Black pooled below them, and was spread across the land around us all, not to mention on all of us. Along with the black liquid, was pieces of something black as well. Might I add a lot of it. It took me less than a second to realize that it was pieces of Slender and Offender's tentacles that were ripped to shreds, showered among us. Zalgo's unfurled wings trembled tauntingly as the black blood slowly dripped off them. Their tentacles were gone. Shredded into pieces. Blood now cascaded down their backs as everyone stared in shock.

I was about to run over to Slender. Or scream. Or collapse. Or try and kill Zalgo. I didn't have time to choose, before I heard a haunting melody fill the air. It wasn't any language I could recognize, but had a very lovely tune. Enough to make you want to listen to it for ages. Everyone's head lifted as they listened to the song, our eyes trying to find it's source. Mine finally did, falling onto the smallest mouth Zalgo possessed that laid on his hand. I then remembered something Slender had said, not too long ago about Zalgo.

_"No eyes. Seven mouths. Holding a dead star in his right hand, and a candle in his left. Six of his mouths each speak a different language, and some say when the time is right, the seventh will sing the song that will end the earth."_

_**Oh no…**_

The End of Part One

* * *

**Hello everyone! First off, I am terribly sorry about the cliffhanger ending xD But, a whole other story is on its way involving Slender and Aribella. The continuation will be posted soon, and I will add a new chapter with it's link as soon as it is up :) I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thank you for reading!**


	29. Chapter 30

Hey everyone! The sequel for Slender Mansion is finally up!

s/11197610/1/The-Monster-I-ve-Become

I hope everyone enjoys it, and thank you all for reading! :)


End file.
